Lelouch of the galaxy
by Ledilettant
Summary: 3000 ans après les événements de Code geass, une jeune recrue de la ligue met à jour un étrange caisson dérivant dans l'espace.  Avec l'aimable collaboration de Howsoul.
1. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 1

**_A l'origine je souhaitais faire une suite aux Vigilants, mais j'ai préféré en faire deux histoires différentes.  
En ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal à me focaliser sur une chose à la fois, donc la poursuite de cette série dépendra en partie des réactions qu'elle suscitera._**

****

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_94 milliards 304 millions 115 mille 136…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 115 mille 137…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 115 mille 138…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 115 mille 139…_

-Eh Jill, t'es morte ?

L'intéressée détacha sa ceinture et s'extirpa avec difficultés de son fauteuil.

-Ca te ferait trop plaisir, non, juste quelques bleus. Et le vaisseau ? Des dégâts ?

-Le fuselage a méchamment morflé du coté bâbord mais il tient le coup, par contre le compensateur inertiel est foutu. Il cogna contre le transmetteur. Et je crois bien que le transmetteur de communication est HS. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là c'est la première fois qu'ils s'aventurent aussi loin.

Ca aurait du être une patrouille toute simple, un petit tour dans l'espace fédéré habituellement désert, on constatait l'absence de toute irrégularité et on rentrait au bercail. Une mission de routine quoi. Sauf que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, une frégate de l'Impérium leur était tombé dessus, leur vaisseau n'étant pas équipé pour le combat ils avaient du prendre la fuite. Par chance ils avaient réussis à leur échapper, mais non sans dommages.

-C'est pas bon ça, si jamais ils nous retombent dessus, on ne pourra pas fuir, et hors de question de lancer un message de détresse sans prendre le risque qu'ils l'interceptent.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Impossible de lancer un SOS avec le transmetteur dans cet état et sans compensateur inertiel il nous faudra des semaines pour rentrer à la base. Essaie une spatio-localisation au sonar, avec un peu de chance on trouvera un relais spatial ou un vaisseau allié.

- Dans le secteur de Thar ? T'es du genre optimiste Jill, ce coin de l'espace est aussi désert que ton soutif.

S'il y avait encore eu de la gravité, il se serait pris la clé en pleine face, en l'occurrence elle se contenta de flotter doucement dans sa direction

-Et susceptible avec ça, avec un caractère pareil pas étonnant que personne ne t'ai jamais proposé la botte…

- Continue et je te fais bouffer ton béret!

- D'accord, d'accord je lance la spacio-localisation.

Les heures, puis les jours s'écoulèrent tandis qu'ils scrutaient les écrans désespérément déserts dans l'attente d'un signal. Ils savaient que s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement de l'aide, les réserves de nourriture et d'oxygène s'épuiserait les condamnant à une mort lente et désagréable. Cependant le troisième jour, alors qu'ils entamaient leurs dernières rations de survie.

Bip…bip…bip

Victor se jeta sur l'écran

-Jill, viens voir j'ai quelque chose qui est apparut à l'écran, vu la taille ça doit être un relais spatial, on est sauvé.

Il brancha le canal radio à courte portée :

_« Ici le vaisseau de reconnaissance confédéré Swallow S4, notre vaisseau a été endommagé, demandons permission d'atterrir. »_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_« Je répète, ici le vaisseau de reconnaissance confédéré Swallow S4, demandons permission d'atterrir pour procéder à des réparations. »_

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très bavard, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Notre radio est peut-être endommagée, garde le cap et nous verrons bien.

- D'après les coordonnées elle devrait être juste là, bientôt on sera assis devant un vrai repas au lieu de ses barres énergétiques déshydratées.

- Euh Victor ? Tu devrais venir voir.

Il leva la tête de l'écran et vit ce que lui désignait Jill

Une antique structure spatiale se dressait devant eux, c'était une espèce de cylindre métallique un peu comme les vaisseaux qu'utilisaient les ferrailleurs de Dustbin III, sauf que celui-ci semblait encore plus ancien et en plus mauvais état, sa carlingue était parsemée d'impacts dus à la collision avec des débris spatiaux, et des siècles de rayonnement solaire n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

- Je pense que ça ne venait pas de notre radio Victor, je doute qu'il y ai quelqu'un qui puisse nous répondre.

- J'ai jamais rien vu de pareil qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi ?

- Qui sait, peut-être un ancien module scientifique laissé à l'abandon.

- En tout cas le scanner ne détecte aucune forme de vie.

- Depuis combien de temps tu crois que c'est là?

- Aucune idée. Eh t'imagines ça date peut-être de l'âge d'or.

- Dis pas de conneries enfile ta combinaison et amarre-nous on va jeter un œil à l'intérieur, on trouvera peut-être trouver des pièces de rechange.

_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 467…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 468…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 469…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 470…_

Une fois le vaisseau amarré, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils durent enclencher les lampes frontales de leurs casques pour pallier l'absence d'éclairage, dans le sas de nombreux débris flottaient en apesanteur.

- Apparemment le vaisseau est resté hermétique, l'atmosphère est respirable, on peut enlever nos masques.

- Ok je pars en éclaireur histoire de voir si je trouve quelque chose d'utilisable dans cette ruine.

- D'accord Jill, pendant ce temps je vais tâcher de réenclencher le module d'alimentation de secours à supposer que cette antiquité en possède un.

Jill partit donc en exploration en flottant dans les couloirs, écartant de sa route les objets qui l'entravait. Elle ne pouvait se départir d'un étrange sentiment, la sensation qu'elle n'était pas à sa place comme si elle avait pénétré dans un tombeau. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans la structure de ce vaisseau lorsqu'elle mit le doigt dessus, il n'y avait ni hublot, ni cabines, ni salle de commande, ni rien qui puisse indiquer qu'une présence humaine ai été prévue. Quel pouvait bien être la finalité de cet endroit. Soudain elle entendit un léger son, comme un bourdonnement qui venait de plus en avant dans le couloir.

Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion lorsque la gravité reprit ses droits et qu'elle tomba brutalement sur le sol.

- Fils de…. Victor tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- Désolé Jill, Je croyais que c'était l'éclairage, Ah le voila.

Une lumière blafarde éclaira bientôt les environs.

- Et de ton coté quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Rien pour le moment, je continue.

Elle poursuivit sa progression jusqu'à arriver à une porte verrouillée, le bourdonnement provenait de derrière celle-ci. Une simple décharge de son arme vint à bout de l'obstacle.

Le sas s'ouvrit, révélant une pièce encombrée de câbles, et de branchements qui convergeaient tous vers une espèce de caisson qui trônait au milieu ce celle-ci et d'où s'élevait le bruit qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. L'ensemble donnait à la scène une ambiance morbide comme une crypte et elle ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle s'en approcha.

Elle aperçut une console à coté du caisson, poussée par la curiosité elle appuya sur un bouton enclenchant un enregistrement

_Crrrzzzt….ce n'étais pas prévu Crrrzzzt….les signes vitaux sont Crrrzzzt…__le geass est trop dangereux__ Crrrzzzt….le risque est trop grand Crrrzzzt….le plus sûr Crrrzzzt…. Se débarrasser du corps Crrrzzzt… dans l'espace Crrrzzzt…._

La bande est trop vieille, je n'en tirerai rien de mieux, après un instant d'hésitation, elle tira sur un levier et le caisson s'ouvrit dans un feulement libérant un nuage de vapeur du à la différence de température. Elle passa la main sur la surface vitrée pour enlever la buée et un visage apparut, de surprise elle fit un bond de deux mètre en arrière.

- Bordel mais c'était vraiment une tombe alors ?

Mais pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour se débarrasser d'un cadavre ? Peut-être qu'il était contagieux ? Il aurait succombé au comment à-t-elle dit déjà ? Au geass ? Et ils l'auraient envoyé dans l'espace pour éviter toute contamination ? Non c'est ridicule, quelque soit la dangerosité de ce geass, l'envoyer dans l'espace était disproportionné.

Elle se pencha pour examiner le défunt plus en détail.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille femme mais un examen plus approfondi révéla que c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être moins mais sans doute pas plus, au visage fin, et dont les longs cheveux couleur cendre l'avait induite en erreur. Des cristaux de glace le parsemaient.

_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 671…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 672…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 673…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 674…_

- Ils l'ont Cryogénisé !

C'était ridicule la technologie n'a jamais été totalement maîtrisée, même aujourd'hui. Elle eu un sourire triste. Désolé mon gars, ils ont du t'envoyer ici le temps qu'ils trouvent un moyen de te soigner et puis ils t'ont oublié… Si ça peut te consoler il y avait aucune chance que tu survive à ton séjour dans a glace.

- _Jill! Jill!_

- Je suis là Victor qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _Ils nous ont retrouvés, il faut fuir avant que AAAAAAA…._

- Victor ? Victor ? Tu es là ?

- _Jill… je suis touchée, dépêche toi de fuir avant que…_

- Victor ? Répond Victor !

Pas de réponse, elle savait ce que cela signifiait, elle devait rejoindre le vaisseau, si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en tirer.

Dans le caisson la fine gangue de glace commençait à fondre

_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 792…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 793…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille 794…_  
_94 milliards 304 millions 126 mille …_

Un battement, suivi d'un autre, libéré de son écrin de givre son cœur se remet lentement à battre

_A combien en était-je ? Je ne me souviens plus. Tant pis je recommence : 1, 2, 3, 4…  
Il y a trop de bruit, je n'arrive pas à compter… J'ai froid… Où suis-je ? Q'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Des souvenirs émmergent alors que son sang circule à nouveau dans son corps irriguant ses muscles et son cerveau.

_Des soldats… ils vont le tuer, il est sans défense… Non il ne peut pas mourir, il doit se venger… une détonation…une fille aux cheveux verts…les cadavres des soldats à ses pieds…le pouvoir._

Les souvenirs affluent à présent à toute vitesse.

_Une jeune fille rousse sous la pluie, elle pleure…Son reflet dans son masque, il est Zéro, un terroriste ?... Non le défenseur des opprimés…Il court derrière un chat, pourquoi déjà ?...Il y de la haine dans ses yeux, je croyais que c'était mon ami ? Des dizaines de visages apparaissent, disparaissent se superposent, amis ennemis, famille…_

_Une douleur perçante dans la poitrine… cette sensation de chute… le soleil dans les yeux…les vivats de la foule, quelqu'un qui pleure à ses cotés… la tiédeur de ses larmes sur sa main...Nunnaly…C'est pour toi que j'ai fais tout ça._

_Des gens avec des masques de chirurgien se penchent sur lui, Il les entend…. On lui enfonce une aiguille dans le bras il sent le froid remonter le long de ses veines._

_Il aimerait leur dire qu'il n'est pas mort, mais il n'en a pas la force. Mais au fond le veut-il vraiment ? Il a accompli sa mission, inutile de lutter… il peut se reposer…il s'abandonne à l'étreinte glaciale… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

_Il n'arrive pas à se rendormir, il prend conscience du froid, de la douleur… il n'est pas mort, on lui dénie le droit de mourir, on lui refuse le repos éternel, il n'a pas assez payé pour ses crimes, il doit encore expier._

Il ouvre les yeux, ses poumons se remplissent à nouveau d'air, sa première inspiration en 3000 ans, c'est douloureux, ça lui brûle la gorge et la poitrine comme s'il aspirait des lames de rasoir, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et sa voix est rauque alors qu'il prononce ses premiers mots : Vivant… et il rajoute comme à regret: je suis toujours vivant.

Il se lève avec difficulté, lorsqu'il pose un pied à terre il s'effondre les jambes encore engourdies par son long sommeil.

-Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, l'histoire n'attends pas.

Puis il sort de la pièce en s'appuyant sur les murs pour ne pas tomber.

-Voyez-vous ça, pas un mais une soldate, la chance nous sourie les gars.

-Elle n'a pas grand-chose sur les os, je les préfère plus en chère.

Jill braquait son arme sur les légionnaires de l'Imperium goguenards, à leurs pieds le corps de Victor abattu d'une balle dans la tête. La situation était désespérée, à dix contre un elle pouvait au mieux espérer en abattre deux, une chose était sûre, elle ne les laisserait pas la prendre vivante, elle ne savait que trop bien ce dont ils étaient capables.

Soudain un chuintement, leur fait tourner la tête vers le sas qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Jill tout comme les légionnaires est prise de court par l'apparition.

_Le gars du caisson! Mais comment ?_

Vêtu d'une camisole blanche, enveloppé dans ses longs cheveux gris, Il avait quelque chose de surnaturel, Il parcourut la salle du regard, et, l'espace d'un instant leurs yeux se croisèrent, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce regard.

Le décurion est le premier à se reprendre.

- Descendez moi ce type !

Les soldats obéirent et il s'effondre sous les rafales.

- Bon sang mais d'où il sortait ?

- Aucune importance il nous reste encore cette garce à s'occuper.

Incapable de bouger, les mains crispées sur son pistolet, Jill contemple le corps à ses pieds.

_Je vais finir comme ça ? Je vais mourir au milieu de l'espace sans avoir rien pu faire ? Sans avoir vengé ma famille ?_

Une voix résonne dans sa tête

_Est-ce que tu veux vivre ?_

Elle a l'impression de tomber, d'étranges visions défilent devant ces yeux la guerre, la mort, une foule, un symbole comme un gigantesque oiseau qui prend son envol. Puis le néant, et dressé face à elle le gars du caisson.

_Si tu veux vivre passes un pacte avec moi, accepte le et je te donnerai la force de changer le cours des choses, de forger ton propre destin. Mais sache que ce pouvoir à un prix, et si tu l'acceptes ce pouvoir t'isolera du reste de tes semblables, tu évolueras parmi les humains, mais tu n'en seras plus un toi-même, et un jour je te demanderai le paiement de ce pacte._

_Je ne veux pas mourir, j'accepte !_

_Prend ma main._

Elle place sa main dans la sienne et il l'aide à se relever.

_Bien, le pacte est à présent scellé. Je t'offre le Geass fais en bon usage._

Brutalement ramenée à la réalité, Jill relève les yeux vers les légionnaires.

- Alors salopards vous venez ? Vous n'avez pas de couilles pour qu'une seule fille suffise à vous effrayer ?

- Espèce de petite… Soldats, FEU !

L'œil droit de Jill s'embrase, elle peut _voir_, avant même qu'ils visent, elle sait où ils vont tirer, avant même qu'ils esquivent, elle sait où ils vont se trouver.

Les soldats ont beau faire feu, aucune balle ne semble pouvoir l'atteindre tandis qu'elle abattat ses ennemis un par un. Ce petit jeu se finit lorsque le décurion se retrouve avec le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe.

-Ca c'est pour Victor. Le sang et la cervelle giclent dans la pièce.

Elle contemple son œuvre, les corps gisaient dans leur sang à travers la pièce, à l'exception d'un seul qui adossé contre un mur la l'observe de ses yeux violets.


	2. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 2

Jill tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, l'embuscade des forces de l'Imperium, leur fuite, la découverte de cet étrange vaisseau et de son mystérieux passager, puis les légionnaires qui avaient retrouvé leur trace et avait descendu Victor, elle aurait sans doute subit le même sort voir pire sans l'intervention du « passager » en question. A partir de là tout était flou, il avait été tué, criblé de balles devant ses yeux, puis d'étranges visions l'avaient assaillie et lorsqu'elle avait affronté les soldats, c'est comme s'ils évoluaient au ralenti, elle pouvait anticiper le moindre de leur mouvement.

Une fois l'affrontement finit, une terrible lassitude l'avait étreinte, comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules, et c'alors qu'elle avait pris conscience de sa présence, face à elle couvert de sang et pourtant bien vivant, l'observant de ses yeux mauves.

- Eh bien, tu comptes rester à me regarder bêtement ?

Le ton était sec, presque méprisant, d'ordinaire elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'un parfait étranger lui parle sur ce ton, mais elle était trop choquée pour répondre

- Nous devrions partir d'ici avant que d'autres n'arrivent

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée après avoir ramassé la dépouille de son coéquipier, l'inconnu la suivant de près. Dans un état second elle avait piraté le système de verrouillage du vaisseau impérial et s'était mise aux commandes après avoir entré les coordonnées de la base de la ligue la plus proche.

C'était jusque là que remontait ses souvenirs, mais à présent la catatonie dans laquelle les derniers événement l'avaient plongés s'estompait, et elle était de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, et des explications s'imposaient. Elle brancha le pilote automatique et se dirigea vers la cabine où avait disparu son compagnon. Il avait troqué sa camisole souillé contre une combinaison de vol standard grise et été plongé dans l'extranet depuis le décollage.

- Définir calendrier interstellaire

_Calendrier Stellaire : Calendrier universel basé sur la période de révolution du soleil autour du centre galactique, divisé en 365 cycles de 24 unités horaires, il prend comme point de départ de l'ère commune, l'an 1 qui correspond à la grande diaspora._

- Définir grande diaspora

_Grande diaspora : Suite à l'âge sombre, la terre devint définitivement inhabitable contraignant ses habitants à l'exil, marquant ainsi le début de la colonisation spatiale, cet événement prendra le nom de la grande diaspora._

- Définir âge sombre

_Période antérieure à la grande diaspora, durant laquelle les guerres et l'utilisation d'armes de destruction massives conduisirent à la destruction de la terre_

- Rechercher période antérieure à l'âge sombre

… _recherche infructueuse, renseignements inexistant, redirection données approchantes mythe des âges : _

_Selon certaines croyances la terre connu trois âge :_

_L'âge d'or : Suite à la mort du roi démon par le chevalier noir la sœur aveugle du roi monta sur le trône et introduit une ère de paix et de prospérité sur terre qui dura 400 ans._

_L'âge d'argent : durant cet âge l'humanité connu une immense avancée technologique et qui leur permit de s'aventurer dans l'espace. Mais les premiers conflits entre les hommes apparurent, cet âge dura 300 ans_

_L'âge de bronze : La guerre embrasa la terre durant 200 ans jusqu'à ce que la terre devienne stérile et inhabitable contraignant les habitants à l'exil (voir grande diaspora) et entraînant l'âge d'acier._

- Préciser roi démon et chevalier sombre

_Personnages semi mythiques appartenant au mythe des âges,_

Personnages principaux de l'opéra « le chevalier au masque» de Kistna Tamzali  
Dans l'œuvre de Tamzali, le roi démon est un souverain cruel et sanguinaire qui assassina les membres de sa propre famille pour prendre le pouvoir et monter sur le trône.  
Extrait : «C'est un monstre et sa soif de sang n'a d'égal que sa rage. Vois ! Ses mains sont rouges encore de ses derniers carnages… »  
Le chevalier au masque ou chevalier noir quand a lui est un ancien général du roi défiguré par celui-ci pour avoir refusé de tuer un innocent et obligé de porter un masque pour cacher ses blessures, il parviendra à tuer le roi démon pour le remplacer par sa sœur  
Cet opéra est représentatif du courant néoromantique qui…

- C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu, abandonner recherche actuelle. Pourquoi y a-t-il aussi peu d'informations relatives à cette période dit-il avec agacement

- La plupart des données ont étés détruites pendant l'âge sombre et ce qui restait c'est perdu au cour des deux derniers millénaires.

S'apercevant qu'il n'était plus seul, il fit pivoter son fauteuil de manière à lui faire face et croisa ses mains devant lui, et la considéra l'air impassible.

De taille moyenne mais de stature athlétique, elle avait la peau très brune elle venait sans doute d'un pays chaud ou d'une planète proche du soleil, des cheveux sombres coupés courts en bataille, des yeux noirs… Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une flamme qu'il avait déjà vu chez une certaine rouquine. Il baissa les yeux, apparemment la comparaison s'arrêtait là.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications.

Il haussa un sourcil

- Je te dois ?

- Oh que oui, quand je te trouve tu es mort, puis tu ressuscites, tu te prend une douzaine de dragées dans le caisson et deux minutes plus tard tu te relève comme si de rien n'était, et puis c'est quoi ce geass ? Une maladie ? C'est pour ça qu'ils t'on envoyé dans l'espace ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton nom ? T'es d'où ? De quelle planète ?

Il eu un geste de dédain

- Tu poses trop de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas l'envie, le besoin ou le pouvoir de te répondre.

Elle braqua son arme sur lui.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à me donner des explication et j'espère pour toi qu'elles seront du genre convaincantes, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il soupira

- Je vois que je suis encore tombé sur une intellectuelle. Très bien baisse ton arme, elle serait inefficace de toute façon. Commençons par nous présenter, à qui dois-je ma libération ?

- Jill, Jill Archer de Cyrèn, soldat première classe des forces de la Ligue, et toi ?

- Je suis… Il fronça les sourcils comme si la question méritait réflexion. L.L.

- L.L. ? C'est pas un nom.

- C'est celui auquel je réponds désormais, et pour en revenir à tes autres questions et comme tu sembles être d'une nature « primitive »…

Bang

Un impact fumant apparut à deux centimètre de son visage sans qu'il semble y prêter attention.

- …et susceptible, je vais tâcher de faire simple. Le geass est un pouvoir millénaire dont l'origine se confond avec celle de l'humanité, il donne à celui qui le possède la capacité de changer le monde s'il accepte d'en payer le prix, car celui qui possède le geass est condamné à la solitude, certains le considère comme une bénédiction, d'autre prétendent qu'il s'agit d'une malédiction, à toi de faire ton choix.

- C'est le geass qui te permet de revenir à la vie toutes les cinq secondes ?

- En quelque sorte, mais parlons plutôt de ton geass, qu'en est-il ?

- Tu l'ignores ? C'est toi qui me l'as donné pourtant.

- Les effets diffèrent selon les individus, chaque geass est unique.

- Ben c'est comme si les gens autours de moi bougeaient au ralenti, je vois où ils vont être avant qu'ils y soient.

- Hum une forme de prescience, peut-être, intéressant il faudra en étudier les possibilités et les limites.

- Les limites ?

- Chaque geass a ses limites, de durée, de zone, de nombre d'utilisation… un usage intensif peut avoir des effets désastreux, mais nous auront tous le loisir d'étudier la question plus tard.

- Plus tard ?

- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ? En acceptant le geass, tu as passé un pacte avec moi, nous ne nous quitterons plus.

- Hein mais que...

Il leva la main pour couper court à toute objection.

- C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant, le reste te sera révélé en temps et en heure si je l'estime nécessaire. A présent c'est à mon tour de poser les questions, dis m'en plus sur les factions en présence, la Ligue, ces soldats qui t'ont attaqué…

- Tu devais être dans ton frigo depuis longtemps pour poser cette question.

Il eut un haussement d'épaule.

- Avant les conflits étaient limités par la distance, c'est difficile de faire la guerre à quelqu'un quand il faut plusieurs mois pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Mais avec l'arrivée du métamerium, qui permet de créer des wormholes la situation a changé. Elle enclencha une carte spatiale holographique et une reproduction des différentes planètes se mit à tourner dans la pièce.

Il y a à peu près de 500 ans certain général Septimus organisa un coup d'état, et renversa la république de Palatine avant de se déclarer imperator. A la même époque un savant de Syrako, Archis je crois découvrit qu'on pouvait faire des trous dans l'espace avec la bonne dose de métamerium.

Bien sûr ça n'a pas manqué, quand Septimus en a entendu parler, il a envahi Syrako pour mettre la main sur cette technologie et s'est lancé à la conquête des planètes environnantes. Kartago, Ephyre, Ectaban, Cyren… sont toutes tombées sous sa coupe les proches de l'imperator placés à leur tête leur populations réduites au statut de sous-homme, leur ressources réquisitionnées…

- Dont la tienne ?

- Cyren à des sous-sols riche en métamérium, les Légionnaires ont chassés les habitants vivant à proximités des gisements et tués ceux qui tentaient de résister, ma famille était de ceux-là.

Elle serra les poing de colère à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- J'ai réussi à quitter Cyren en me cachant dans la soute d'un vaisseau marchand, et je me suis engagé dans les forces de la 'hui l'Imperium à la main mise sur la moitié de l'espace connu, mais le parlement refuse d'entrer en conflit ouvert avec l'Imperium et la confédération de Thul quipourrait jouer à armes égales avec l'Imperium mais ils n'interviendra pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas directement menacés.

- Je vois, et bien les choses me paraissent claires.

Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu as eu une dure journée et tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour la suite des événements.

Elle le regarda l'air ahurie

- Quelle suite des événements ?

- Tu recommences à répéter ce que je dis, et la réponse va de soi, je vais t'aider à mettre à bas l'imperium.


	3. lelouch of galaxy chapitre 3

Jill inspecta une dernière fois son uniforme, son béret était bien en place, aucune tâche sur sa veste.

_Du calme ma fille, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tout vas bien se passer._

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle. Face à elle les trois officiers principaux de la base réunis pour l'entendre, le capitaine Drake qui était à la tête de la base il avait la réputation d'un officier sévère mais juste, l'adjuvant Foster (elle gémit intérieurement) unanimement détesté par ses troupes, il ne pouvait pas la sentir depuis qu'elle avait collé une dérouillée à son fils qui avait eu le malheur d'avoir les mains baladeuses, et le sous-lieutenant Chabert qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Elle salua.

- Soldat de 1er classe Archer 13em brigade 25em régiment au rapport.

- Très bien soldat Archer nous vous écoutons.

- Nous effectuions le soldat de première classe Hopkins et moi même une mission de reconnaissance dans le secteur OR-53443 lorsque nous sommes tombés sur plusieurs vaisseaux ennemis, nous avons réussi à les distancer malgré des dégâts importants.

- Quelle était la nature des dégâts ?

- Le fuselage avait été endommagé, le compensateur inertiel était détruit et notre transmetteur ne répondait plus. Nous ne pouvions ni rentrer à la base, ni lancer d'appel à l'aide.

- Alors qu'avez- vous fait ?

- Nous avons utilisés les réacteurs secondaires pour nous déplacer, et utilisé le sonar pour tâcher de repérer un relais spatial.

- L'utilisation du sonar était dangereuse, le signal est facilement repérable.

- Nous pensions avoir échappé à nos agresseurs et espérions qu'un vaisseau allié nous repérerait.

- Hum qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Nous sommes tombés sur une station spatiale abandonnée que nous avons abordé pour trouver des pièces de rechange et le temps d'effectuer les réparations nécessaires.

- L'origine de cette station ?

- Je l'ignore mon commandant, mais je pense qu'elle était antérieure à la grande diaspora.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Seriez vous devenue une experte en Astro-archéologie ?

- Non mon adjuvant, c'est juste un avis personnel.

- Avez-vous trouvé quoi que ce soit dans cette station ?

_Une espèce de dandy prétentieux et immortel._

- Non mon capitaine, la station était déserte et les scanners n'ont rien révélés.

- Et que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Le soldat de première classe Hopkins et moi nous somme séparés pour explorer la station lorsque les légionnaires de l'imperium ont retrouvés notre trace. Ils ont tué le soldat Hopkins après qu'il m'ait averti.

- Et comment vous êtes-vous sorti de cette situation caporal Archer ?

- Je les ai tués mon lieutenant.

- Combien étaient-ils ?

- C'était une décurie mon lieutenant.

- Et vous voudriez nous faire croire que vous avez abattu 10 hommes à vous toute seule ?

- J'ai eu de la chance mon adjuvant, les ai pris par surprise.

- Par surprise, voyez-vous ça, et dîtes-moi, comment pensez-vous qu'ils vous ai retrouvé ?

- Sans doute grâce au radar

- En somme c'est votre faute si cette mission c'est soldé par la perte d'un de nos vaisseaux et la mort d'un de nos soldats…

Il fur coupé dans sa diatribe par le capitaine.

Ca suffit adjuvant Foster! Le soldat Archer a du faire face à une situation difficile, et à du faire un choix.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- J'ai réussi à voler leur vaisseau en piratant le système de verrouillage et j'ai mis le cap sur la station.

- Une excellente initiative, si nous parvenons récupérer les codes d'identifications, nous pourrons les utiliser pour de futures missions. Je suis désolé que votre mission ai si mal tourné, vous connaissiez bien le soldat Hopkins je crois.

- Victor et moi en étions à notre troisième mission en binôme, ça créé des liens.

- Bien sur je comprends, bien je pense que nous en avons terminé, si mes collègues n'ont plus de question… Il se tourna vers les autres officiers. Non ? Bien vous pouvez disposer caporal Archer.

- Merci mon Capitaine.

En sortant de la salle elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, l'entrevue c'était mieux passé qu'elle ne le craignait malgré la présence de l'adjuvant Foster. Elle avait craint qu'il ne la pousse à expliquer comment elle avait abattu dix hommes à elle seule et elle se voyait mal leur expliquer qu'un mystérieux inconnu revenu d'entre les morts lui avait donné des supers pouvoirs.

Elle poussa un soupir elle avait prévu de rejoindre ses amis à la cafeteria, mais elle avait quelque chose à faire en premier lieu. Elle se dirigea vers le CTI (Centre de Téléchargement d'Informations).

- Bonjour je souhaiterai télécharger, elle jeta un œil à la liste « La géographie spatiale », le « Traité d'économie intergalactique », « La nouvelle classification xénophile », « Les moteurs à anti-matières»… L'énumération dura un moment.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de la liste, elle vit que la responsable du CTI la regardait avec des yeux ronds, il faut dire que Jill fréquentait plus assidûment le stand de tir que le centre de téléchargement et que ce brusque changement d'attitude avait de quoi surprendre.

- Oui bien sûr, donnez moi le code de votre datapad et je vous envoie tout ça. Je me réjouis de votre intérêt soudain pour la lecture.

Oui euh… elle se pencha et dit tout bas pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue. Est-ce que vous auriez « Le Chevalier au masque » ?

Les yeux de la responsable s'agrandirent encore.

- Oui bien sûr, j'étais loin de me douter que vous étiez amatrice de littérature à l'eau de rose, le chevalier au masque vraiment ?

Jill s'était rarement sentie aussi embarrassée.

- Ouiiii j'aime bien de temps en temps, pour me détendre, mais si ça pouvait rester entre nous. (La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était de traîner une réputation de fleur bleue)

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Fit la documentaliste avec un petit sourire votre secret est bien gardé.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et après avoir vérifié que personne ne la suivait sélectionna le 13em sous-sol. Il avait fallu trouver un endroit où cacher LL et éviter les explications qui auraient immanquablement suivi sa découverte. A défaut de pouvoir le cacher dans sa chambre, (qu'elle partageait avec plusieurs autres soldats), elle l'avait donc dissimulé au 13em sous-sol, près des soubassements, on n'y trouvait que les générateurs de champ gravitationnel de la base, et personne n'y descendait jamais hormis l'équipe de maintenance une à deux fois l'an, la cachette idéale.

Elle trouva LL nonchalamment installé sur un stator, plongé dans son datapad.

-Tu as trouvé ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Elle lui transféra les données depuis son datapad.

-Oui et grâce à toi la documentaliste est persuadée que je suis une romantique dans l'âme.

-Oh ! Qui l'eu cru ?

Oh ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce petit sourire narquois.

- Mes amis m'attendent pour déjeuner, alors à moins que tu n'ais besoin d'autre chose…

- En fait oui mais cela peut attendre, une alimentation correcte et des interactions sociales amicales sont importantes, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard.

-Bon alors je retourne en haut, toi tu restes ici.

-Entendu

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux, elle s'était attendue à plus de résistance.

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici hein, c'est bien compris ?

-Mais oui, mais oui allez vas rejoindre tes petits camarades. Dit-il en agitant la main vers l'ascenseur

-Bon alors à plus tard.

-C'est cela.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était remontée, il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit un uniforme d'agent d'entretien vraisemblablement oublié là lors de la dernière visite de maintenance il l'enfila et se saisit d'un balais pour compléter son déguisement avant de monter à son tour dans l'ascenseur.

-Ah quelle naïveté, c'en est presque touchant.

…

-Hey Jill par ici !

Avisant ses amis elle les rejoignit à leur table. Il y avait Abigail Craig ou Abi , elles étaient entrées à l'académie militaire ensembles, son caractère enjoué et son physique de top modèle lui valait d'être très populaire auprès de la gent masculine, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas son pareil pour leur faire exécuter ses quatre volontés. Son plus grand plaisir était de taquiner Jill sur sa vie amoureuse ou comme elle aimait à le souligner, son absence. A sa droite Emily Bishop qui était sortie major de sa promotion d'ingénierie spatiale mais était d'une timidité maladive et se cachait toujours derrière ses mèches (un concours avait même était organisé, le premier à prendre une photo du visage d'Emily remporterait 500 crédits ce qui avait donné lieu à une véritable chasse à l'homme. Heureusement Jill y avait mis bon ordre). Et enfin Daniel Frost le seul garçon de la bande, au brushing et au bronzage impeccables, dragueur incorrigible, autoproclamé tombeur de ces dames dont les exploits amoureux étaient aussi rocambolesques qu'imaginaires, mais sous ses dehors hâbleur c'était un ami à la loyauté indéfectible, et un tireur émérite capable selon lui « d'émasculer une mouche à 100m » ce qui ne gâtait rien.

-Alors cet entretien ?

-Foster a fait tout son possible pour m'enfoncer mais en dehors de ça, ça va.

-Et ça t'étonne ? Tu as quand même brisé la mâchoire de son fils.

-Daniel, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

- …Jill ? Je suis désolé pour Victor, est-ce que ça va ?

- Merci de t'inquiéter Emily, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai bien l'intention de venger sa mort. Elle frappa du poing sur la table. L'imperium paiera pour ça.

Les autres approuvèrent en silence.

-Alors… comme ça tu aimes les histoires à l'eau de rose ?

Elle faillit en avaler sa fourchette.

-Qui t'as raconté ça !

-Alors c'est vrai ? Il y a donc un petit cœur qui bat sous cette carapace ?

-Daniel je te jure que si tu ne la boucles pas...

-Voyons Jill il n'y a pas de honte à être romantique tu sais, les garçons aiment les filles romantiques

- Abi !

_LL je jure que tu paieras pour ça._


	4. Vade mecum

**Afin d'éviter d'alourdir les futurs chapitres par de longues et fastidieuses explications, j'ai rédigé un petit vade-mecum des différentes factions, lieux, technologies qui apparaissent dans mon récit et qui s'étoffera au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de cette fanfiction.**

**Mes sources d'inspiration sont assez nombreuses : Starwar, Stargate, Dune, Mass effect, Warhammer 40000, alien, l'anneau monde… donc ne soyez pas surpris de retrouver certains éléments familiers.**

**Enfin même si j'essaie de donner une certaine cohérence scientifique à mon histoire (merci wikipedia) certains éléments ne reposent sur absolument rien, vous voila prévenus.**

…**.**

**Arches** : gigantesques portails pouvant relier plusieurs points de la galaxie grâce aux trous de vers artificiels générés par la fission du métamerium et permettant de couvrir de grandes distances en un temps record. Cette Technologie permit à l'imperium d'asseoir sa domination.

**Armement : **La plupart des armes utilisent la technologie du plasma par electrolaser.

**Boricho : **les routes commerciales vers les principales planètes productrices de café (Tamoios, Tayronas, Nahua) étant coupées par l'Imperium, le café est devenu un produit relativement rare et est souvent remplacé par le boricho, un ersatz de café fade et insipide à base graines d'orzo pilées et torréfiées

**Chevalier au masque (le)** : opéra néoromantique de Kistna Tamzali basé sur la vie mythique du roi démon, il raconte l'histoire d'amour impossible entre un général du roi et la sœur aveugle de celui-ci. Considéré comme une œuvre majeure du 4em millénaire, ses détracteurs affirment qu'il s'agit de l'histoire la plus mièvre jamais écrite.

**Cyren : **Planète aride et montagneuse dont est originaire Jill Archer, riche en hydrocarbures et ressources minérales, notamment en métamerium.

**Datapad** : Ordinateur de poche, son écran en fibres optiques lui une fois replié de tenir dans la main, ses capacités de stockages sont très importantes, on pourrait y stocker l'équivalent d'un millier d'encyclopédies universelles.

**Holonet : **Encyclopédie holographique et interactive permettant de visualiser une projection en trois dimensions des images.

**Fédération de Thul : **Vaste fédération composée de 50 planètes et gouvernée par un Chancelier assisté par la chambre du conseil, chaque planète de la confédération y est représentée par l'intermédiaire d'un conseiller.

**Imperium : **Dictature militaire instauré par le général Septimus reposant sur une politique nationaliste et expansionniste. L'Imperium est dirigée par l'Imperator qui concentre tous les pouvoirs, un consul souvent issu de la famille royale est placé à la tête des mondes conquis par l'imperium tandis que les postes clés sont réservés aux palatiens. Il s'agit d'une civilisation fortement militarisée où les habitants des colonies sont considérés comme des citoyens de seconde classe.

**Ligue interplanétaire (la) : **est une association de vingt-sept planètes indépendantes situées dans le système d'Eurasia, ayant décidé de coordonner leur politique en déléguant, l'exercice de certaines compétences tel que la monnaie, la défense, ou la politique étrangère à des organes communs. Les institutions de la ligue forment un ensemble complexe, régi par le jeu de stratégies communes mais aussi de rivalités planétaires. Le pouvoir est en principe détenu par le parlement interplanaire dont les membres sont élus par les citoyens des planètes membres. La Ligue interplanétaire est parfois décriée pour ses dérives technocratiques et bureaucratiques rendant impossible la moindre décision.

**Méchas :** Gambison, lansquenet haubert, harnois, Bayard, Du Guesclin,Godefroy, Durandal,Guisarme

**Metamerium :** il s'agit d'un minéral brunâtre dur et cassant à masse négative, ses gisements sont rares et son exploitation à la fois dangereuse et difficile. Communément surnommé « cannelle » en raison de l'apparence similaire du produit raffiné se présentant sous la forme d'une poudre brune.

**Palatie** : Planète principale de l'Imperium.

**Vaisseaux & Knigtmares: **La majorité des vaisseaux militaires utilisent des moteurs à fusion utilisant l'hydrogène abondant dans l'espace, donc gratuit. Cependant ce système de propulsion n'a à ce jour put être adapté aux knigtmares utilisant encore des moteurs à fission et donc impropre aux longs voyages spatiaux. Ils ne peuvent être utilisés que sur terre ou transportés sur des vaisseaux conçus à cet effet.

La majorité des vaisseaux civils utilisent quand à eux des moteurs ioniques ou des réacteurs à propulsion à l'exception notoire de la flotte de Serenia et ses célèbres vaisseaux à voile solaire.

…**.**

**Si d'autres éléments méritent selon vous un article détaillé, envoyez moi un message privé et j'y remédierait. **


	5. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 4

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, un mois qu'il avait passé à éplucher tous les ouvrages sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la main pour rattraper son retard, à étudier l'actualité, à identifier les différents acteurs de la politique de la Ligue, à se renseigner sur les progrès de la mécanique, de la médecine, de l'armement. Tout ce qui lui permettrait de s'intégrer à cette époque et d'exploiter au maximum les ressources à sa disposition, il avait même été jusqu'à s'informer de la mode vestimentaire et musicale (la dernière tendance en boîte était une espèce de techno à base de sons discordants, la transsonique) sociologiquement révélateurs.

Cette période lui avait aussi permis de réfléchir sur sa nouvelle condition. Il avait aisément compris que sa renaissance était due au geass. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour échafauder une théorie expliquant sa nouvelle immortalité: lorsque son père l'avait agrippé avant de disparaître dans le Ragnarok, il avait du lui transmettre son code à son insu, et celui-ci était resté en latence pour ne se déclencher qu'à sa mort.

La suite il la devinait, d'après ce qu'il avait vu chez CC la régénération pouvait prendre un certain temps lorsque les blessures étaient importantes, lorsque l'on avait récupéré son corps et que l'on s'en était aperçu on avait sans doute jugé plus prudent de le faire disparaître. Puisqu'on ne pouvait pas le tuer il fallait l'éloigner le plus loin possible, dans l'espace en l'occurrence, alors on l'avais cryogénisé pour éviter tout réveil intempestif et expédié dans le cosmos.

Son geass avait disparu au profit du code, et s'il ne pouvait plus imposer sa volonté à autrui, il bénéficiait à présent de l'immortalité, d'une puissante capacité régénératrice, (pour preuve ses blessures avaient toutes disparues laissant son corps immaculé à l'exception d'une longue cicatrice à l'emplacement du cœur), ainsi que il s'en était rendu compte un peu plus tard, d'une forme d'hypermnésie, il pouvait se rappeler tout ce qu'il voyait et lisait dans le moindre détail, un effet secondaire du code vraisemblablement, si l'on vit éternellement mieux vaut que la mémoire puisse suivre. Quand à la couleur cendrée de ses cheveux, il l'attribuait soit a l'altération génétique provoquée par le code, après tout CC était brune avant d'obtenir le geass, soit à une dégénérescence des mélanocytes capillaires suite a son long séjour en cryogénisation, quelque en soit la raison, ce n'était de toute façon qu'un détail.

Certaines questions restaient néanmoins en suspens, était-ce Suzaku qui en avait eu l'idée de l'envoyer dans l'espace ? Qui d'autre était au courant ? Qu'était devenue CC ? Même s'il avait pris des précautions pour qu'elle ne manque de rien après sa mort, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'honorer sa promesse envers elle. Avait-elle transmis son geass à un nouvel élu, avait-elle trouvé le repos ou poursuivait-elle son errance ? Auquel cas il lui serait difficile de la retrouver.

Il y a 3000 ans il avait tout sacrifié pour créer un monde où sa sœur pourrait vivre en paix. Aujourd'hui tout ce qui restait de son œuvre, c'était des histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants avant de les envoyer au lit, l'humanité était retombé dans ses ancien travers et un nouveau Britannia régnait par la force et opprimait les plus faibles.

Il poussa un long soupir : "Sic transit gloria mundi", ainsi passe la gloire du monde.

Cependant le destin avait voulu qu'il soit tiré de l'étreinte glacée de la mort (Il sourit de la justesse de la métaphore) par ceux qui luttaient contre ce nouveau Britannia, Jill avait du potentiel, il le sentait, et avec le geass et ses conseils elle pouvait changer le cours des choses s'il la formait correctement.

Il échafaudait déjà un plan quand il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix enthousiaste de Jill qui pénétra dans la pièce les mains encombrées d'un plateau, depuis qu'il séjournait ici elle prélevait chaque jour une partie de ses repas qu'elle lui descendait.

- Debout les morts le petit déjeuner est servi.

Il jeta un regard navré sur le plateau devant lui, s'y trouvait une écuelle de bouillie d'aspect peu ragoûtant et une tasse d'un boisson noire et fumante. Il savait que les rations de l'armée n'avaient jamais été de la grande cuisine et ce quelque soit l'époque, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait vu de la nourriture sous cette forme, c'était dans les cachots de Pendragon.

- Qu'est-ce ? dit-il en désignant l'assiette d'un ton circonspect.

- Porridge de céréales survitaminées, rien de tel pour donner des forces.

- Je crois que je me contenterai du café

Il pris la tasse et en bu une gorgée qui lui tira une grimace de dégoût et la reposa.

- Il y a bien des adjectifs qui me viennent à l'esprit pour décrire ce breuvage, et celui de savoureux arrive en dernière place, le mieux que je puisse dire à son sujet c'est que c'est chaud.

- Normal c'est pas du café c'est du Boricho.

- Oh, et serait-ce trop demander que d'avoir une tasse de vrai café au lieu de cet ersatz au goût plus que douteux ?

- Je suis désolée cela ne convienne pas à votre palais délicat Milord, sans doute préféreriez-vous une tasse de thé de Lingdarji avec des toast et de la confiture ?

- Je discerne une pointe de sarcasme dans ta proposition.

- Le café est réservé aux officiers, et à moins que je ne prenne du galon dans les jours à venir il faudra te contenter des rations réglementaires.

Il avala une autre gorgée l'air résigné.

- Au vu de ton dossier je risque d'attendre longtemps.

- De quoi ?

- Je disais qu'étant donné tes nombreuses casseroles il y a peu de chance que je n'ai jamais de café.

- Une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là.

- Oui j'ai pris la liberté de consulter ton dossier militaire, j'en ai d'ailleurs fait une copie.

- TU AS LU MON DOSSIER ? Mais ils sont confidentiels ! Et d'ailleurs comment y as-tu eu accès ? Tu es sorti ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sorti d'ici. Bordel si quelqu'un t'as vu je suis morte. Et si je suis morte je te tue.

Il sourit du coin des lèvres, ça avait été presque trop facile, il y avait beaucoup de passage dans cette base, un nouveau visage passait facilement inaperçu du moment qu'on savait se montrer discret, avec sa combinaison de technicien il avait d'abord accédé à la laverie où il avait emprunté une blouse blanche après quoi il n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre la responsable des affaires internes de le laisser accéder aux dossiers sous prétexte de la propagation d'une MST au sein de la base et invoquant le secret médical lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé des précisions.

- Rassure toi mon existence demeure confidentielle, mais voyons plutôt, d'après ton profil psychologique, tu es quelqu'un d'impulsif, colérique, et facilement submergé par ses émotions, ce qui explique sans doute les différentes convocation devant la commission disciplinaire , et les nombreuses sanctions dont tu as fait l'objet. Voyons ce que nous avons là :

- Voie de fait sur un supérieur.

- Il m'avait mis la main au cul !

- Remet en cause les ordres, violation du couvre-feu…Déclenche une émeute au réfectoire ?

- J'étais encore cadet, et on avait eu droit à la surprise du chef trois fois la même semaine.

- … Tu sembles avoir un problème avec l'autorité.

- Seulement quand elle est au mains de cons qui se cachent derrière leur grades et envoient leurs hommes à la boucherie.

- Hum, cependant tu as de bons états de service, tes évaluations sont décentes, tes scores de tir sont plus qu'honorables, et tes capacités de pilotages de Knightmare forcent le respect. Et plusieurs officiers ont parlé en ta faveur c'est sans doute ce qui t'as évité le renvoi définitif.

- Vraiment ? Elle avait du mal à croire que des gradés aient pris sa défense. Lesquels ?

- Voyons le sergent chef Mayer, le lieutenant Mortier et le capitaine Drake, tu les connais ?

- Mayer était notre instructeur à l'académie, une grande gueule qui nous en fait baver, c'est lui qui m'a appris à me servir d'une arme, j'étais sous les ordres de mortier durant le raid d'Iria où on c'est battu à un contre trois et pour le capitaine, il est à la tête de la station.

- Il est bon que tu ais du soutien en haut lieu, nous pourrons en avoir besoin dans un avenir proche, car ensemble nous allons accomplir de grandes choses.

- Oui, oui je sais mettre à bas l'Imperium tu m'en as déjà parlé, mais jusqu'ici ça n'avance pas beaucoup.

- Je devais d'abord mener certaines recherches, pour lesquelles tu as été fort utile.

- De rien toute la base pense que je lis des holos à l'eau de rose grâce à toi.

- Pour commencer nous allons étudier tes nouvelles facultés, ton geass. Lorsque nous connaîtrons mieux ton nouveau pouvoir, nous pourrons passer à la prochaine étape de mon plan. Je t'ai préparé une série d'exercices pratiques afin d'en tester les limites.

Une nouvelle semaine passa au cours de laquelle Jill expérimenta son nouveau pouvoir, c'était à la fois grisant et effrayant. Elle suivait scrupuleusement les consignes de LL et lui rapportait les résultats chaque jour.

- Bien je pense avoir collecté suffisamment de données. Au début je croyais que ton pouvoir s'apparentait à un don de précognition, cela c'est déjà vu j'ai rencontré quelqu'un capable de se projeter un court instant dans l'avenir et d'agir en conséquence. Il fit quelques calculs sur son datapad. Cependant de n'est pas ton cas, après observation, il semble que ton geass crée un faisceau de facettes hexagonales sur ta rétine, résultat ton cerveau gère près de 200 images seconde au lieu de gérer une trentaine d'images par secondes comme le commun des mortels. D'où cette sensation de ralenti lorsque tu l'utilise.

- Et les migraines ? j'ai mal jusqu'aux cheveux après, comme un lendemain de cuite.

- Le contrecoup du geass, ton cerveau n'est pas conçu pour recevoir un tel afflux d'informations. A présent nous allons pouvoir passer à la seconde étape de mon plan, nous allons te faire monter en grade.


	6. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 5

**Chose promise chose due, voici enfin le sixième chapitre de Lelouch of galaxy. Je vous encourage à relire les précédents chapitres qui ont été revus et corrigés, et je l'espère améliorés.**

* * *

- Une galonnarde moi ? T'es resté trop longtemps au frigo, et pourquoi pas générale tant qu'on y est ?

- C'est le but oui, mais ne brûlons pas les étapes, caporal pour commencer.

Elle le considera un moment, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Et ferme donc la bouche cela ne sied pas une demoiselle et tu vas finir par avaler une mouche.

- Merde mais c'est que t'es sérieux en plus. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? D'un coup de baguette magique ?

- Tsss tsss ne dis donc pas de sottises.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la gueule pour lui faire ravaler sa condescendance.

- Tu vas passer le concours interne tout simplement. Le concours est dans trois mois ce qui nous laisse tout juste le temps de nous préparer, mais je t'ai concocté un programme de révision serré et en rognant sur ton temps de sommeil nous devrions pouvoir y arriver. Etant donné tes notes, nous commencerons par l'histoire militaire et la géométrie analytique, l'astrographie…

- Une seconde tu vas me faire réviser ? Et d'où tu connais tout ça ?

- Et à quoi crois-tu que j'ai occupé ces dernières semaines ? J'en ai appris suffisamment pour t'en enseigner les bases. Mais nous perdons du temps, pour demain tu me liras « L'application des manoeuvres en gravité négative » et m'en feras un résumé détaillé.

...

Salut les filles comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Daniel s'installa à leur table, sa joue gauche était ornée d'une empreinte de main écarlate.

Un souvenir de ta dernière conquête Daniel ? Le taquina Aby tandis qu'Emily lui tendait une serviette humectée d'eau.

Que veux tu que j'y fasse, je l'ai dans la peau. Répondit-il avec assurance, en appliquant la compresse sur sa joue.

Un silence accueilli sa déclaration, tous se tournèrent vers leur amie.

Heu Jill ? D'habitude c'est là que tu me lances une remarque blessante remettant en cause virilité et que je fais semblant d'être blessé dans mon amour propre. Jill ?

Le regard perdu dans le vague, des valises sous les yeux, sa cuillère de rata suspendue entre son écuelle et sa bouche, elle était totalement insensible à ce qui l'entourait.

Il agita la main devant son visage sans obtenir de réaction.

- Allo ici la terre, Daniel à Jill il y a quelqu'un là dedans ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ces temps-ci elle est bizarre non ?

- Elle, elle s'est inscrite au concours des officiers.

- Le concours des officiers ? Jill, notre Jill ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu crois ça ? Regarde : eh Jill c'est quoi la force de Coriolis ?

Elle répondit d'une voix monocorde comme par automatisme.

"C'est une force inertielle agissant perpendiculairement à la direction du mouvement d'un corps en déplacement dans un milieu en rotation uniforme."

- D'accord qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Jill ? Elle est plate comme une limande et à mauvais caractère mais c'est notre amie.

La provocation ne tira d'elle qu'un grommellement.

- Jill on s'inquiète pour toi tu as l'air épuisée.

Epuisée ? Ca pour l'être c'est sûr qu'elle l'était, en plus des tâches habituelles qu'elle effectuait au sein de la base, corvées diverses, entraînement, exercice de tir… elle devait réviser pour le concours et rejoindre LL la nuit pour qu'il l'interroge.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur son étrange professeur, ses connaissances de la stratégie militaire et des arcanes politiques étaient trop affinées pour avoir simplement été apprises dans les livres, elles étaient à n'en pas douter le résultat d'années d'expérience.  
Comment c'était-il retrouvé à dériver dans l'espace emprisonné dans un caisson de cryogénisation, et depuis combien de temps y était-il ? Quel âge avait-il vraiment ? Physiquement il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais ces yeux révélaient une expérience beaucoup plus vaste. Si la station datait bien de la grande diaspora cela lui faisait plus de 2000 ans, le chiffre lui donnait le tournis, cela expliquerait en tous cas son intérêt pour l'âge sombre.

Mais elle n'avait rien pu tirer de lui, il refusait de s'étendre sur son passé, et l'encourageait à travailler plutôt qu'à poser des questions idiotes.

_- Mes questions ne sont pas idiotes !_

_- Tu les poses alors que tu sais que je n'y répondrai pas, n'est pas là une belle définition de l'idiotie ?_

Les jours et les nuits s'écoulaient donc au rythme des révisions.

Il avait décidé de l'initier aux échecs, un jeu selon lui plein d'enseignements.

_« tes hommes sont comme des pièces d'échec, c'est moins leur force qui compte que la manière dont tu les utilises, un simple pion peut abattre un roi, un bon stratège doit savoir tirer le meilleur parti de ses troupes. »_

_« Tu dois toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur ton adversaire, anticiper chacun de ses mouvements, un bon joueur remporte la partie avant même qu'elle ai débutée."_

Il lui faisait étudier l'histoire, et quand elle lui avait demandé l'intérêt de retenir une liste d'événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a des siècles, il lui avait fait cette réponse:

_Connaître le passé permet de prévoir l'avenir, les événements de ce monde sont liés aux temps qui les ont précédés. Engendrés par des hommes animés des mêmes désirs, ces événements sont voués à se répéter._

Insistait pour quelle connaisse le fonctionnement des différents régimes politiques

_« La Ligue à tort de fermer les yeux sur les exactions de l'Imperium pour éviter la guerre, on n'évite jamais une guerre, on la retarde à son désavantage. »_

_« Connaît ton ennemi pour exploiter ses faiblesses, tous les gouvernements ont leur failles qu'il faut savoir exploiter »_

Il exerçait son sens de la stratégie en lui soumettant des situations de bataille, parfois tirées de guerres ayant réellement eu lieu, l'interrogeait sur la pertinence de telle ou telle manœuvre, lui demandait quels en étaient les avantages et les inconvénients, parfois elles étaient imaginaires et elle devait lui soumettre une stratégie originale en un temps limité.

"_Tu n'auras pas toujours le temps de planifier, parfois il faudra te décider dans le feu de l'action, et sache que chaque instant d'indécision coûtera la vie à des dizaines d'hommes."_

Et lui dispensait aussi de nombreux conseils

_« Tu dois donner l'exemple, si tu souhaites que tes hommes te suivent, la place d'un chef est à la tête de ses troupes y compris pendant l'assaut. »_

C'était un professeur sévère, ne laissant pas passer la moindre erreur, sanctionnant toute approximation, mais lorsqu'elle parvenait à remporter une simulation particulièrement ardue, ou lorsqu'elle réussissait un coup audacieux (même si elle se doutait qu'il l'avait aidé), il se fendait d'un sourire et la gratifiait même parfois d'un compliment, enfin ce qui pour lui devait être un compliment.

_« Ton cas n'est pas si désespéré après tout. » ou « On fera peut-être quelque chose de toi »_

...

Les progrès de Jill étaient plus qu'encourageants, si elle avait d'abord renâclé elle faisait preuve de curiosité intellectuelle et apprenait vite pour peu qu'elle voit un l'intérêt pratique à l'enseignement. Ses résultats étaient encore un peu justes dans les domaines scientifiques, mais elle avait une bonne mémoire des dates et une certaine aptitude pour la stratégie.

Son jeu d'échec n'était pas mauvais non plus, même si elle était loin d'avoir la moindre chance de le battre, il lui arrivait de laisser des ouvertures dans son jeu pour l'encourager.

Elle maîtrisait aussi mieux son geass, elle pouvait à présent l'utiliser plus longtemps sans souffrir de migraines, mais il préférait restreindre son emploi. Il savait que le geass gagnait en puissance lorsqu'il était utilisé fréquemment, ce qui augmentait le risque qu'il devienne incontrôlable. L'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui revint en mémoire, Dieu seul savait comment les choses auraient tournées s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle du sien ce jour là.

- LL ?

- Bon sang il c'était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

- Jill ? Que fais-tu là, il est encore tôt.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était en tenue de combat.

- Tu pars en mission ?

- On a repéré des signaux étranges du coté de Darussa on envoie mon bataillon en faction sur place histoire de voir ce qui se passe.

Elle lui tendit un sac.

- Je devrais être de retour d'ici quelques jours, alors je t'ai emmené des provisions pour une semaine, principalement des barres énergétiques et de la viande séchée, désolée rajouta-t-elle devant sa moue. Ecoute je ne te demande pas de rester planqué, je sais que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête alors je te demande juste de rester discret et de ne pas te faire prendre.

Il sourit, elle commençait à bien le connaître.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi c'est toi qui pars pour le front ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Bah à tous les coups c'est juste une météorite qu'est passée trop près d'un satellite de détection, on va juste faire un aller retour.

- Hum si tu le dis, quoiqu'il en soit, fait bien attention à toi.

En disant cela il fit distraitement glisser un doigt le long de sa joue, elle fut surprise par ce geste d'affection spontané, au fond il n'était peut-être pas si odieux.

- Après tout je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, il fa falloir que tu apprennes à te débrouiller toute seule.

_Réflexion faite, il était pourri jusqu'à l'os._


	7. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 6

**Vous n'y croyiez plus pas vrai ? J'avoue, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire ce chapitre, mais finalement le voilà, preuve s'il en est qu'il ne faut jamais désesperer.  
En tout cas merci pour votre patience et vos messages d'encouragement, avec une mention speciale à Revan193 pour son aide.**

* * *

Au final la mission sur Darussa n'était ni une fausse alerte, ni un satellite de détection un peu trop sensible, comme Jill l'avait suggéré. Ils avaient reçus l'ordre de relever l'équipage du Cormoran, sans autre précision, ce qui d'après son expérience, était rarement bon signe.

Son intuition était fondée, à leur arrivée, un gradé se chargea de les débriefer.

- Soldats, votre mission est d'escorter la princesse Sompej Fra, euh Sonfrj Rha, et merde.

Il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et lut à haute voix en détachant chaque syllabe

- La princesse Somdej Phra Chao Pheenang Ther Chao Fa Achara Kromma Luang Jasayaman Rajanagarindra ce qui se traduit grosso modo par son altesse royale princesse Achara Vayhana, princesse de Jasayaman. En visite chez nous, sa présence est tenue secrète pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Comme vous le savez peut-être le royaume de Jasama… Yasama… Il loucha à nouveau sur le papier. Jasayaman est réputé pour être à la pointe de la technologie robotique, son aide nous serait précieuse contre nos ennemis je vous demande donc de faire preuve à son égard du plus grand respect… et de la plus grande patience. Il avisa un soldat qui sollicitait la parole.

- Oui soldat ?

- Comment doit-on s'adresser à elle ? On est sensé retenir son nom ?

- Ne vous en faîtes pas elle ne parle pas au « petit peuple » directement, mais par l'intermédiaire d'une de ses suivantes et si par malheur elle s'adressait à vous, vous n'aurez qu'à dire votre majesté ça devrait suffire.

Ils comprirent vite le sens de ces mots, la princesse en question n'avait que huit ans et c'était une peste en puissance, vite surnommée « la morveuse » elle passait sa journée à déambuler dans le vaisseau suivie de ses nombreuses suivantes et gardes en faisant des commentaires dédaigneux sur la tenue de l'équipage, sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau, se plaignant que l'air climatisé était trop sec, la nourriture servie pas assez raffinée (qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dit si elle mangeait la même chose que les membres de l'équipage), en faisant des plaisanteries odieuses le tout accompagné des rires nasillards de sa suite, ou en leur jouant des tours pendables comme de glisser du poil à gratter dans leurs combinaisons, ou de tendre des fils dans les couloirs, ect… Ce qui fait que moins d'une semaine après leur affectation la plupart des militaires étaient sur les nerfs et parlaient à voie basse de la balancer par le sas.

_A coté d'elle LL serait presque supportable, Dieu merci je ne dois en supporter qu'un seul à la fois. _

BAOUM !

La secousse surpris tout le monde, tandis que les alarmes du Cormoran retentissaient.

ALERTE ALERTE NOUS SUBISSONS UN FEU NOURRI VEUILLEZ REJOINDRE VOS POSTES DE COMBAT.

Elle enclencha son communicateur, pour joindre Abygail au poste de pilotage.

- Aby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'imperium attaque, des Vélites, ils sont sortis de nulle part.

- Merde. _Les Vélites étaient des vaisseaux d'attaques légers, rapides et maniables utilisés par l'imperium pour les raids, les tourelles du Cormoran ne suffiraient pas à les repousser._

- On a lancé un SOS mais…

Une autre secousse l'interrompit.

ALERTE BARRIERES CINETIQUES ENDOMMAGES BOUCLIERS FONCTIONNELS A 60%

- Bordel il faut que je rejoigne les tourelles.

Elle couru en direction des postes de combat lorsque quelqu'un lui rentra dedans la projetant à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que ! Morv… Majesté qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Où sont vos suivantes ?

- Elles ont fuies ces lâches je les ferrait fouetter pour avoir abandonné leur souveraine. Elle toisa Jill de haut en bas. Toi je t'ordonne de me servir d'escorte.

Désolé Majesté mais je dois rejoindre mon poste, il va vous falloir vous passer de ma protection.

Je t'ordonne de me protéger. Elle était à la limite de l'hystérie

Majesté je dois y aller.

NON je t'ai donné un ordre, tu dois m'obéir, je suis la princesse…

Shlac !

Sa main était partie toute seule, et il aurait été difficile de dire qui des deux était la plus surprise entre Jill qui venait de porter la main sur une altesse royale ou de son altesse qui se tenait la joue l'air stupéfaite.

Navré majesté, mais vous l'aviez cherché.

Elle se releva mais l'enfant s'agrippa à ses vêtements enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

J'ai peur, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas.

Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes, toute morgue disparue il ne restait plus qu'une gamine terrifiée.

Un nouveau heurt plus violent que les précédents ébranla le bâtiment

ALERTE LES BOUCLIERS SONT TOMBES, STRUCTURE EXTERNE DU VAISSEAU ENDOMMAGEE.

- Aby Qu'est ce qui se passe là haut ?

- Les boucliers cinétiques sont HS, à moins d'un miracle on va tous y rester.

- Les miracles il ne faut pas les attendre, il faut les provoquer.

- De quoi ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, je dois contacter Emily à la salle des machines.

- Emily, ici Jill dis-moi il y a bien des Knightmares dans la soute ?

- Euh oui des Gambisons ARM3.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent combattrent dans l'espace ?

- Ce sont des Knightmares terrestres, ils ne sont pas conçus pour ça.

- Mais est-ce que ça reste possible ?

- Je suppose oui, en pressurisant l'habitacle et en y fixant un réacteur.

- Très bien fais ça je descend !

- Jill ça resterait du bricolage, face aux Vélites ils ne feront jamais le poids ce serait du suicide.

- Ca c'est mon problème, le tien c'est de t'assurer qu'il soit près d'ici 5 minutes, je vais tenter une sortie.

Elle se pencha vers la princesse qui était toujours suspendue à elle, et la pris dans ses bras.

- Toi tu viens avec moi.

- Emily alors ce Knigtmare, c'est prêt ?

- Ou-oui il est paré. On a pressurisé l'habitacle, mais le Gambison n'est pas conçu pour ce type d'environnement, le moindre dégât au niveau de la cabine pourrait entraîner une dépressurisation.

- Et c'est grave ?

- A défaut d'être équipée d'une combinaison spatiale adaptée, et nous n'en avons pas, tu aurais 99,99 % de chance d'y rester.

- Bon bah j'ai juste à éviter d'être touché c'est pas bien compliqué.

- On a relié un pulsoréacteur aux circuits principaux pour te permettre de te déplacer dans le vide, la maniabilité est limitée mais son cycle et très court, tu bénéficiera d'une bonne pointe de vitesse. Jill c'est de la folie, même trafiqué, ce Gambison n'a aucune chance de tenir le coup.

- C'est ce qu'ils ne vous apprennent pas en ingénierie Emily, la machine ne fait pas tout, le pilote compte aussi.

Elle lui mit la gamine dans les bras. Tiens occupe toi de notre mini reine pendant que je m'occupe des ces impériaux.

Elle monta dans le Knightmare, et s'installa aux commandes. Tandis qu'Emily vidait la piste.

S'il vous plait, évacuez la rampe de lancement, ouverture des sas dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

Le Gambison se retrouva propulsé dans l'espace.

Elle chercha ses adversaires du regard, et enclencha son geass, tout se mis alors à fonctionner au ralenti, elle compta 2, 4, 6, 8, 12, 20 chasseurs ennemis qui tournaient autour du Cormoran en esquivant les tirs des tourelles.

- Ici le Cormoran à unité Gambison, qu'est ce que vous foutez-là.

- A votre avis ? Je vous sauve les miches.

- Réintégrez immédiatement le vaisseau, c'est un ordr…

Elle changea de canal, avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

- Tourelle n°13 au rapport.

- Daniel ici Jill.

- Jill ? Qu'est ce que tu fous on t'attend à ton poste on les tient à distance, mais ils sont trop mobiles, je n'arrive pas à les abattre, et y'a un cinglé qu'est sorti avec un de nos Gambison, il va se faire descendre.

- Crétin c'est moi qui suis dans le Gambison.

- Que, que, QUOI ?

- Continue de tirer je vais tâcher de les occuper.

L'un d'eux passa justement dans son champ de vision, elle savait quoi faire elle tira une rafale là où il allait se trouver dans une seconde. Le Vélites explosa, ses compagnons furent si surpris par l'apparition d'un adversaire, qu'ils en oublièrent les tourelles, deux autres explosions suivirent.

- Bien joué Jill, sur ce coup là t'as vraiment eu du bol.

Elle eu un sourire en coin.

- La chance n'à rien avoir avec ça.

La bataille se poursuivit, Jill assaillait ses ennemis en utilisant son geass pour éliminer puis en les fuyant pour permettre à celui-ci de se recharger, tandis que Daniel et les autres les harcelait depuis le vaisseau.

Soudain elle sentit un flottement chez ses adversaires, puis ils battirent en retraite, les renforts de la ligue étaient en vue.

Dans le vaisseau l'équipage poussait des cris de joie.

- Ils se replient, on a gagné !

- On est sauvé !

- C'est grâce à Jill ! Elle c'est battu comme une lionne.

- Pour la lionne de Darussa hip hip hip…

- HOURRA !


	8. lelouch of galaxy chapitre 7

Me voici enfin de de retour après plus d'un an d'absence. Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul, la suite de cette fanfiction sera écrite en coopération avec Howlsoul qui écrira les scènes de bataille, ce pour quoi il est nettement plus doué que moi. sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Jill considéra avec découragement la pile de dossiers qui menaçaient de submerger son bureau . Après ses derniers exploits elle était devenue la coqueluche de ses camarades à qui elle avait sauvé la mise, mais elle était aussi devenue la bête noire de ses officiers supérieurs à cause de son insubordination. La plupart d'entre eux étaient d'avis de l'envoyer purement et simplement devant la cour martiale, mais cela aurait à coup sur affecté le moral des troupes et nui à relation avec le royaume de Jasayaman dont la princesse s'était entichée du jeune caporal.

Elle fut donc décorée, élevée au rang de sous officier et promue au grade de sergent. Puis on l'écarta discrètement de la scène en lui confiant le commandement d'une garnison sur la petite colonie agraire d'Andain loin derrière la ligne de front. Elle s'était vite aperçue que ceux qui étaient mutés sur Andain étaient les recrues dont on voulait se débarrasser, Peu de temps après son affectation, la colonie fut victime d'un raid de pirates Jill choisit de mener une contre attaque sur leur propre terrain et elle ses hommes parvinrent à défaire la horde de pirates. Suite à cette victoire Jill reçut une nouvelle décoration, une nouvelle promotion, et bien sûr une nouvelle affectation… qui se traduisit par une nouvelle victoire et ainsi de suite, où qu'elle aille, quelle que soit la situation, elle semblait toujours être capable de la retourner à son avantage, gagnant les batailles et le cœur des ses hommes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son ascension, l'état major agacé des prouesses de la jeune femme essaya de tirer parti de sa popularité grandissante en la nommant responsable adjointe au service des relations publique du ministère des armées. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et n'hésitait pas à critiquer la politique de ses supérieurs devant les journalistes (car en plus les médias s'intéressaient à elle) Ils décidèrent qu'il fallait se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes, des instructions furent données en haut lieu, des coups de fils furent passés et c'est ainsi que la sous lieutenant Jill Archer se retrouva reléguée derrière un bureau.

En un mot comme en cent, on l'avait mise au placard. Une sonnerie résonna, elle décrocha avec lassitude, encore le service contentieux à tous les coups.

- Ministère de la défense service des relations publiques que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je cherche une amie à moi, elle a disparue sans laisser de traces il y a près de deux mois qu'on est sans nouvelles.

- Abi ?

- La seule l'unique, alors ta promotion t'es montée à la tête ? Tes vieux copains ne sont plus assez bien pour toi ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Abi, c'est l'enfer ici.

- Oooh je suis sûre que tu es très malheureuse à l'abri dans ton beau bureau, à assister à des réceptions, à te goinfrer de petits fours pendant qu'on se les gèle en mangeant nos rations réglementaires, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu as pris 10 kilos, ça m'aidera à tenir.

- En fait je crois que j'ai un peu perdu …

- Tu n'as aucune pitié.

- Crois-moi Abi si on me donnait le choix je laisserai tout tomber pour vous rejoindre, tout ce que je suis censé faire durant les réceptions , je dois sourire et la boucler. En plus depuis que j'ai fracassé une bouteille sur le crâne d'un ambassadeur, je passe mes journées enfermée entre 4 murs à rédiger des comtes rendus sans intérêts

- Une seconde tu as fait quoi ?

- C'est une histoire sans intérêt.

- Je ne te crois pas mais je vais laisser passer pour le moment, à t'entendre c'est un vrai calvaire, tu ne va pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'avantages

Elle réfléchit, c'était vrai, il y avait bien quelques compensations : un meilleur traitement (ce qui n'était pas bien difficile étant donné la solde qu'elle touchait), une meilleure couverture santé, plan retraite etc. Et même un appartement de fonction en plein centre ville pour le plus grand bonheur de LL et pour le sien. Elle ne comptait plus les fois ou LL avait failli être découvert, au cours de ces dernières années et si cela ne semblait nullement le préoccuper elle en tout cas était plus tranquille de le savoir à l'abri des regards.

- Eho tu es toujours là ?

- Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées

- Oh oh un garçon ? Tu a réussi à mettre le grappin sur quelqu'un bravo ma belle.

- Très drôle, et sinon comment ça se passe dans les systèmes frontaliers ?

Son ton redevint tout de suite plus sérieux

- Franchement les rapports sont pas optimistes tu as entendu que Kastyn était tombé ?

- On me l'a appris oui.

- L'imperium se rapproche chaque jour un peu plus Jill, crois moi tu es mieux à ta place qu'à la mienne.

Puis comme si de rien n'était elle reprit d'un ton guilleret

- En tout cas, il faut que tu te dépêche, même notre petite Emily s'est trouvée quelqu'un.

- C'est pas vrai, qui ?

- Je te le donne en mille Daniel, depuis le temps qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux, il était temps qu'il le remarque.

- Emily et Daniel ? Je n'avais rien remarqué moi.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de peine ma chérie, mais tu n'es pas exactement une référence dans ce domaine.

Elles continuèrent de bavarder de chose et d'autres pendant une heure sans plus aborder la situation politique, comme pour chasser le spectre de la guerre qui s'abattait sur eux, quand Jill entrevit la silhouette de son chef se dessiner dans le couloir.

- Je dois te laisser Sampson arrive bye.

Son supérieur hiérarchique le capitaine Sampson était un homme replet à la fine moustache et au front dégarni qui avait la particularité de luire de sueur à la moindre contrariété, et depuis qu'Archer avait été muté dans son service, les contrariétés ne manquaient pas.

- Jill ? Une nouvelle mission pour vous, nous recevons une invitée de marque : la comtesse Cagliostro de Serenia est en visite chez nous, et il lui faut une escorte pour la soirée. Il lui tendit un carton d'invitation. Voici votre entrée pour l'opéra de ce soir, soyez à l'heure et sur votre 31

Elle pris le carton quelque peu surprise

- Euh… vous êtes sûr ? Je croyais qu'on m'avait définitivement écartée de tout ce qui pouvait toucher aux réceptions depuis l'affaire avec l'ambassadeur.

- Inutile de me le rappeler merci. J'ai du jouer des pieds et des mains pour rattraper cette soirée, et s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi vous ne quitteriez jamais ce bureau. Il s'épongea le front avec son mouchoir. Cependant elle a fortement insisté pour que ce soit vous qui l'accompagniez, et comme c'est une personnalité importante et une généreuse donatrice je n'ai d'autre choix que de me soumettre à ses exigences aussi excentriques soient-elles. Je compte sur vous Archer, ne ruinait pas tout cette fois.

Elle examina son invitation, ils jouaient le chevalier au masque, levant les yeux au ciel (qu'avait-elle fait pour meriter cela?) elle composa le numéro de son domicile, et ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'entendre la voix suave de LL lui répondre.

- Ici la résidence du sous-lieutenant Archer que puis-je pour vous ?

- LL je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas répondre, attend que je laisse un message, et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait appelé ?

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas

- Et si ça l'avait été ?

- Mais ça ne l'était pas.

- LL

- Et bien je suppose que cette personne aurait pu supposer que tu as une vie sociale. Et que je suis ton dernier amant en date.

- LL !

- Tu as raison c'est trop invraisemblable

Jill ravala la répartie qu'elle allait lancer, elle avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec LL, d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait toujours raison.

- Ecoute c'était juste pour te dire que je rentrerai plus tôt, je dois jouer les guides touristiques pour une grosse légume ce soir.

- Très bien je t'attends.

Quelques heures plus tard elle fut accueillie chez elle par une bonne odeur de cuisine qui flottait dans l'air, c'était là un autre avantage qu'elle avait omis de mentionner à Abi, si elle avait pu observer au cours de ses différentes affectations que les cachettes de LL étaient toujours impeccablement rangées et nettoyées, il avait fallu qu'ils emménagent ensemble pour qu'elle mesure l'ampleur du phénomène: LL était une fée du logis doublé d'un cordon bleu qui s'occupait aussi bien du ménage que du linge et de la cuisine.

Abandonnant sa veste par terre elle s'effondra dans le divan, attiré par le bruit son colocataire émergea de la cuisine et avisant la veste au sol il fronça les sourcils et entreprit de la ranger sur un cintre.

- Le diner sera prêt d'ici une demi heure, ce qui te laissera le temps de prendre un bain et de te préparer pour ta soirée, nous en profiterons aussi pour réviser les règles de base de la bienséance, le bal de l'ambassadeur de Tarrago l'a prouvé, et nous à fait prendre du retard sur notre plan originel.

- Et comment pourrais-je le savoir tu continues à ne rien me dire. Il serait peut-être temps que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi non ? Eh je te parle !

Mais elle parlait dans le vide, LL s'en était déjà retourné à ses fourneaux.

Un peu plus tars alors qu'elle barbotait dans son bain, ses pensées se tournèrent vers LL, après de trois ans de vie commune, elle n'en savait toujours pas plus sur lui. Rien chez lui ne semblait avoir de sens, quel genre d'individu est capable de planifier une contre offensive en milieu spatial, de vous apprendre à danser tout en préparant un « bœuf strogonoff » ? Les questions se multipliaient dans sa tête : Qui ou qu'était-il vraiment ? Quel était son âge véritable ? Etait-il vraiment originaire de l'âge sombre comme elle le pensait ? Et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'intéressé pour répondre à ses interrogations, et ses questions n'essuyaient que des rebuffades polies au mieux.

…..

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de gigoter ? Comment puis-je finir de te coiffer dans ces conditions ?

- J'y peux rien j'ai horreur de la laque, et comment un mec peut s'y connaître autant en cosmétique d'abord ?

- J'avais l'habitude de le faire pour ma petite sœur.

_Une sœur ?_ C'était l'information la plus personnelle qu'il avait jamais laissé s'échapper en sa présence. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de la peigner elle leva les yeux vers lui_, _il semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle décida de pousser sa chance

- Tu as une sœur ?, elle est comme toi ? Immortelle je veux dire.

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Elle a eu une longue et heureuse vie et s'est éteinte entourée des siens, du moins je l'espère.

Il prit soudain conscience de son égarement et repris son ouvrage plus sèchement que nécessaire faisant la sourde oreille aux protestations de Jill.


	9. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 8

**Salut à tous, ce nouveau chapitre m'à pris plus de temps que prévu, mais entre temps j'ai repris mes études, déménagé, et n'ai plus** **accès à internet, alors patience et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Seule au milieu du hall d'entrée de l'opéra, Jill parcourait les lieux du regard, en attendant l'arrivée de son invitée, saluant d'un air gênée les quelques personnes qui la reconnaissait. Malgré les nombreuses réceptions auxquelles elle avait participé elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise en tenue de soirée.

Soudain un murmure dans la foule attira son attention, les gens s'écartaient d'eux-mêmes pour laisser passer : la Dogaresse venait de pénétrer dans les lieux.

Elle était revêtue d'une ample simarre noire qui lui couvrait tout le corps jusqu'aux pieds si bien qu'elle donnait l'impression de glisser plutôt que de marcher, par dessus celle-ci elle portait un long manteau mauve sans manche richement brodé retenu par un lourd collier d'argentium signifiant son rang de matriarche. Quand à sa figure elle était couverte d'une longue étole sombre qui laissait à peine entrevoir ses yeux. Elle précédait deux jeunes gens aux cheveux blonds comme les blés : un garçon et une fille vêtus quand à eux d'une simple soutane blanche, le plus âgé des deux ne devait pas être plus vieux que LL, enfin plus vieux que l'âge qu'il semblait avoir, oui enfin elle se comprenait.

Jill s'avanca au devant de la Dogaresse et exécuta un salut militaire.

-Votre excellence, je suis le lieutenant Archer, si vous me le permettez je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre loge.

La Dogaresse hocha la tête mais ne dis rien, c'est le garçon qui parla à sa place.

- Son excellence est honorée de vous rencontrer, elle vous prie d'ouvrir le chemin.

Le ministère n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, ils étaient installés aux meilleures places dans une loge privée juste au dessus de la scène. Bientôt les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence se fit tandis que les premiers figurants entraient en scène.

Les tableaux s'enchainèrent ensuite sans provoquer chez Jill de réel intérêt, d'abord Sébastian Varell un éphèbe à la permanente impeccable qui jouait le « chevalier noir » racontait avec des trémolos dans la voix comment il avait été défiguré (ce qui était selon elle très exagéré, son masque couvrait à peine son visage, sans doute pour ne pas priver ses admiratrices. Elle avait vu des soldats bien plus abimés que cela, et ils n'allaient pas le chanter sur tous les toits.) et banni, puis venait le tour de la jeune princesse qui elle aussi se lamentait sur son sort et son amour impossible avec le chevalier précédemment cité. Bercée par la musique elle somnola pendant presque tout la première partie et fut tirée de sa sieste par les applaudissement qui saluèrent la fin du premier acte.

Elle applaudit avec eux machinalement et lança un regard de biais à sa voisine qui semblait prise de tremblements nerveux, visiblement elle était plus touchée par la pièce qu'elle. Un concert de cuivres ramena son attention vers la scène; annoncé par les chœurs, le roi démon venait de faire son entrée précédé par son ventre il avait une longue barbe et des cheveux noirs et était entièrement vêtu d'écarlate. A ses cotés les tremblements de la Dogaresse s'accentuèrent elle s'imagina que sensible au sort que réservait le roi aux deux amants elle retenait ses sanglots. Mais lorsqu'il entama son aria vengeresse de sa voix de basse, n'y tenant plus elle laissa s'échapper un gloussement qui céda rapidement la place à un irrépressible fou rire. Dans la salle on essaya de localiser l'origine de cette interférence certaines personnes jurèrent que c'était un scandale et sur scène, les chanteurs qui poursuivaient vaille que vaille étaient visiblement déstabilisés par le bruit régnant dans le parterre. Les deux suivants quand à eux n'en menaient pas large non plus visiblement décontenancés par l'attitude de leur maîtresse, Jill décida donc de prendre les choses en mains, elle saisit la Dogaresse par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la loge jusqu'aux toilettes avec l'espoir qu'un peu d'eau froide et d'isolement lui remettrait les idées en place.

En effet une fois éloignée de la scène, elle recouvra une partie de son calme.

- Désolée lieutenant Archer, ça été plus fort que moi, chaque fois que je vois cette pièce je suis prise d'une irrépressible envie de rire, c'est nerveux, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous priver su spectacle.

- Euh non à vrai dire moi c'est plutôt d'une terrible envie de dormir dont je suis frappée

- Bon dîtes-moi Jill, je peux vous appeler Jill ?

- Euh… Elle était prise de court par la familiarité avec laquelle elle s'adressait à elle autant que par le timbre de sa voix beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurais cru.

- Je vais vous appeler Jill. Vous pouvez m'appeler éminence.

- Eh bien votre éminence…

- Dîtes-moi où peut-on manger une pizza digne de ce nom sur cette planète ?

- Une pizza ! Eh bien je suppose qu'on doit pouvoir en trouver dans les secteurs inférieurs…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, en route.

- Mais et vos suivants…

- Ils sauront se débrouiller ils ont l'habitude, allez venez.

Ce faisant elle pris sa main elle se dirigea résolument vers la sortie, entraînant Jill avec elle sans qu'elle pense à protester malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une entorse majeure au protocole pour laquelle son supérieur aurait sûrement sa peau. Cette manière de l'inclure dans ses caprices sans tenir compte de son opinion lui était étrangement familière.

Et c'est ainsi que Jill se retrouva attablée devant une pizza avec une des plus hautes dignitaires de Serenizia, en essayant d'ignorer les regards intrigués qu'elles attiraient et de ne pas songer à la crise d'apoplexie qui frapperait Sampson lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle avait entraîné la Dogaresse dans les bas quartiers de la ville.

Loin de toutes ces considérations la Dogaresse engloutissait sa troisième part de pizza le tout sans avoir ôté son voile se qui démontrait une longue pratique.

- Alors Jill dîtes-moi que pensez-vous de la situation militaire actuelle ?

- Hum et bien notre flotte, assure l'inviolabilité des systèmes frontaliers, et nos défenses sont à la pointe de la technologie,,,

- Oui oui, je vois que vous avez bien révisé votre script mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est votre opinion à vous, pour qu'on ai remisé la lionne de Darussa derrière un bureau il fallait qu'elle dérange. N'ayez pas l'air si surprise, je suis votre carrière depuis un moment déjà, et j'ai développé un intérêt certain pour votre personne. Dîtes-moi, qu'en est-il vraiment ?

Alors rejetant toute prudence elle s'ouvrit à la Dogaresse de ses doutes quand à la supposée invulnérabilité des lignes de défense, elle se plaignit de l'incompétence des généraux plus préoccupés de leurs carrières que de la sécurité de leurs hommes du fossé technologique entre les deux armées, souligna l'inertie de l'Etat major tandis que l'imperium étendait son emprise et énuméra les initiatives qui devraient être prises pour réduire stopper son avancée.

- Je vois que vous avait réfléchi à la question, et je connais bien des généraux qui auraient à apprendre de votre analyse. Vous m'interessez Lieutenant Archer et je ne dis pas cela à la lègère.

Jill nota qu'elle était revenu au "lieutenant".

- Vous avez l'étoffe d'une héroïne et croyez-en mon expérience c'est bien plus rare qu'on ne le crois. Encore surprise de la manière dont avait tourné les choses.

- Ouais, enfin ça ne m'a pas tellement réussi jusqu'à maintenant.

- Pour les gouvernements les héros sont plus utiles morts que vivants, mais laissons cela, je vois que mon escorte nous à retrouvé.

Effectivement elle apperçut deux silhouettes blanches s'approcher d'eux.

- Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ?

- Ils ont probablement fait toutes les pizzéria de la ville, il était inévitable qu'ils nous retrouvent. Elle lui tandit la main. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Jill j'espère que nous auront bientôt l'occasion de poursuivre cette conversation.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait une question lui revint à l'esprit.

- Eminence qu'y a-t-il de si drôle dans cette pièce ?

La Dogaresse se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

- Si vous passez me rendre visite sur Serenizia, je vous le révelerais.

Encore surprise de la manière dont la soirée avait évoluée, Jill héla un taxi pour rentrer chez elle, LL voudrait savoir comment c'était déroulé la soirée et pour une fois elle aurait de quoi le surprendre. Confortablement installée sur la banquette, elle s'abandonnait à ses pensées lorsqu'une voix nasillarde retentit à la radio.

**"Attention, Attention, nous interrompons ce programme pour un bulletin spécial il y a moins d'une heure, les forces de l'imperium ont franchies nos lignes, les colonies de Nidivia et d'Athys sont déjà tombées aux mains de l'ennemi."**


	10. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre spécial

**Un chapitre un peu spécial, d'abord parce qu'il n'est pas de moi, mais de Howlsoul qui comme je vous l'ai dit rédigera les scènes de batailles, mais aussi car il se déroule après la bataille de Darussa et vous expliquera comment Jill a gagné ses barettes de sous officier sur Andain en combattant les raids pirates.**

* * *

- Tous à vos machines ! s'écria Jill en courant vers son propre knightmare, son casque sous le bras.

Dans le hangar de la frégate Devoir, les techniciens et les pilotes se rendaient à leur poste au pas de course, croisant parfois l'une ou l'autre des patrouilles des sécurités, leurs armes aux poings. L'alerte de condition de combat résonnait dans tout le vaisseau. Alignés contre le fond, douze knightmares de classe Haubert, peints aux couleurs de la ligue, attendaient, un genou en terre, semblant saluer la porte extérieure du hangar.

L'un des pilotes de son escadron la dépassa en jurant, se débattant avec la manche gauche de sa combinaison de vol, son casque enfilé de travers sur la tête l'empêchant de le reconnaître. Elle atteignit enfin l'échelle de son appareil et entrepris de l'escalader en vitesse. Le technicien l'accueilli en haut de l'échelle, sa check-list sous le bras.

- Tout est au vert caporal. Vous pouvez décoller quand vous le voulez.

Jill acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui tendis son casque et, d'un geste souple, se glissa dans le cockpit. Le technicien l'aida à se sangler dans son siège avant de lui rendre son casque qu'elle verrouilla sur son col blindé avant de pressuriser sa combinaison.

- Ici Archer, dit-elle dans son communicateur. Comptez-vous et énoncez votre statut.

- Roger leader 1, lui répondit la joyeuse voix de ténor d'Arann. Ici lion Deux, tout est paré !

- Ici Trois, tout est paré ! Enchaîna plus laconiquement Cody.

- Quatre, tout est paré ! S'amusa Raphaëlle.

- Cinq, tout est paré ! S'exclama Vlad, sa voix roulant ses "r" rageusement.

- Six, tout est paré ! Répondit Tyrell d'une voix neutre.

- Sept, tout est paré ! Continua Sorge.

- Huit, tout est paré ! Soupira Ellroy d'un ton ennuyé.

- Neuf, tout est paré ! Bougonna tout bas Alexandra.

- Dix, tout est paré ! Ricana Jane d'une voix cristalline.

- Onze, tout est paré ! Enchaîna Garris de sa profonde voix grave.

- Douze, tout est paré ! Termina la voix fluette de Danik avec un accent de nervosité.

- Bien reçu. Restez en position et attendez mes instructions, dit-elle en switchant sur le canal de commandement. Capitaine, ici leader 1, prête à être déployée avec mon escadron.

- Bien reçu Archer, répondit la puissante voix du capitaine Jara. Nos éclaireurs viennent d'engager les pirates. Nous atteindrons le point de droppage dans approximativement trente-sept secondes. Attaquez dès que vous les verrez.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a tous vu ce qu'ils ont fait sur Thysna , dit-elle en faisant allusion au sort funeste du petit village de la colonie.

Elle se souvenait encore des corps mutilés qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans le gymnase. Deux cent victimes, hommes et femmes, il y avait même des enfants. Elle avait hâte de mettre la main sur ces monstres.

Le voyant signalant une tentative d'appel depuis le canal de son escadron s'alluma et elle accepta l'appel.

- Hé boss, entama Arann. Les gars sont bien remontés là. J'ai même l'impression que si on n'est pas droppés en vitesse, Vlad va nous faire une crise de foie.

Elle soupira. Vlad était un bon pilote mais il n'exerçait aucun contrôle sur ses nerfs et s'énervait pour un oui ou pour un non. Il s'était déjà battu plusieurs fois avec Raphaëlle parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Heureusement, elle avait suivit un stage dans les forces spéciales et l'avait à chaque fois remis à sa place malgré qu'il pèse cinquante kilos de muscles de plus qu'elle.

Arann, son ailier et second, était sans conteste un pilote de génie, capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de son knightmare. Il aurait pu être officier, mais s'était battu avec son supérieur pour une histoire de lâcheté, dont elle n'avait rien compris, et avait finalement atterrit ici après son conseil de discipline.

- Vlad va devoir se calmer et attendre, répondit Jill d'un ton froid. Ça fait six missions qu'il vole avec moi, il devrait savoir comment je fonctionne.

- Cherches pas, va ! Le jour où il arrivera à se contrôler, il pleuvra des Impériaux.

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Arann ne respectait presque jamais les grades, mais au moins il avait un minimum de sens de l'humour.

- Archer, ici le capitaine. Feu vert pour votre escadron. Largage immédiat ! Je répète, largage immédiat !

- Leader 1, bien reçu, répliqua-t-elle avant de switcher sur le canal de son escadron. Largage immédiat les gars ! Go ! Go ! Go !

Saisissant les commandes de son knightmare, elle le releva dans le hangar maintenant déserté et se dirigea vers le sas, imitée de près par les onze autres machines de guerre. Les gyrophares rouges se mirent à danser tandis que l'atmosphère était éjectée du compartiment et les knightmares se mirent en rang par quatre pour s'apprêter à sortir. Puis la lourde porte blindée s'ouvrit avec lenteur, révélant la géante rouge du système qui éclipsait de sa chaude lumière les innombrables étoiles de la galaxie.

- À chaque fois que je vois ça, ça me donne envie de chialer, commenta Sorge.

- Et allez, c'est r'parti ! Se lamenta Alexandra. V'là l'poète qui s'y r'met.

- Vos gueules les sales mômes, les rabroua Arann. On n'est pas dans la cour de récré.

Une série d'explosions à quelques kilomètres sur leur droite indiqua à Jill que les éclaireurs avaient déjà mis le couvert avec les pirates.

- Quoique… Se corrigea le second en tournant sa machine vers les points lumineux.

- Tous le monde dehors et en formation ! Ordonna Jill en lançant ses unités d'impulsion.

Elle décolla du pont du hangar et se jeta dans l'espace. Son système com amélioré téléchargea les données mises à jour de la bataille qu'elle commença à consulter tout en s'assurant que les membres de son escadron la suivaient bien.

Les éclaireurs avaient débusqué les navires pirates, trois transports légers tellement rapiécés qu'ils en avaient l'air de dépotoirs volants. Mais ils étaient bien armés et correctement blindés, de plus, leurs équipages devaient être compétents pour avoir survécu aussi longtemps.

Les deux corvettes anti-chasseur de la ligue formant l'avant-garde affrontaient leur feu et profitaient de leurs boucliers supérieurs pour les tenir à distance. Cependant, des soutes des cargos venaient de s'élancer un nuage d'appareils de combat de toutes tailles. Les knightmares ennemis étaient de véritables épaves, même en comparaison des Hauberts de la Ligue déjà passablement anciens. Seulement, elle avait sous ses ordres le seul escadron de leur petite escadre. Eux devaient bien avoir cinq ou six escadrons.

- Ici leader 1, montez au contact de l'ennemi ! Dispersez-vous pour attirer leur feu !

Une série de confirmations lui parvint et les machines de ses équipiers la dépassèrent tandis que celle d'Arann restait légèrement en retrait dans son sillage.

- On va pas s'amuser nous patronne ? S'étonna ce dernier.

- Si, tout de suite, répliqua Jill en avisant un trio de machines adverses qui venaient de refuser l'affrontement avec le reste de son escadron pour se diriger vers les corvettes.

Elle fit pivoter son knigtmare et plongea vers les appareils ennemis en augmentant sa vitesse. Arann la suivit, comprenant soudain.

- Vous avez envoyé les autres pour voir quelles machines ennemies refuseraient l'engagement…

- … Et donc, auraient un autre objectif à remplir. Objectif que nous allons nous faire un plaisir de contrecarrer, compléta-t-elle en souriant férocement.

Son ailier ricana.

- Ils sont morts, mais ils ne le savent pas encore, claironna-t-il sur la fréquence.

Jill lança un scan rapide des engins pirates. Ses appréhension furent confirmées immédiatement, car l'ordinateur l'alerta qu'il avait repéré des charges de démolitions à plasma sur les machines.

- Bingo Leader 1 ! Ils ont des explosifs avec eux.

- Que c'est vilain, les enfants ne devraient pas avoir le droit de jouer avec de la dynamite. Je parie que j'en abats plus que toi.

- Tenu, mais tu vas encore perdre.

- On verra !

La formation de machines pirates se rendit compte qu'elle était coursée et l'un d'eux commença à ralentir, se retournant pour braquer ses armes.

Jill leva la mitrailleuse à impulsions de son bras droit tandis qu'Arann pointait son redoutable canon à plasma. Les deux armes firent feu de concert, vaporisant et déchiquetant le torse de la cible sans qu'il soit possible de distinguer qui l'avait touché le premier.

- Ok, je te propose zéro à zéro, chef.

- Mouais, disons ça.

- Le premier qui abat le suivant ?

- Vendu !

Les deux Hauberts firent un énorme bond en avant, leurs réacteurs soudain poussés au maximum.

Les knightmares adverses réagirent l'instant d'après, mais lentement à cause de leur machines antédiluviennes. Le premier se lança dans un vrille à vous retourner l'estomac tandis que le second exécuta un immelmann pour le moins hasardeux. Arann se jeta dans le sillage du premier appareil comme un prédateur affamé tandis que Jill Inversait brutalement sa poussée pour couper la route à l'autre engin ennemi.

Savourant l'inertie qui la collait à son siège, la jeune femme verrouilla son ordinateur de visée sur sa cible et manipula ses commandes avec détermination pour les amener dans l'axe d'attaque. Le pirate la vit venir et interrompit brutalement sa manœuvre pour tenter un tonneau en guise de manœuvre d'évasion.

Une légère correction de trajectoire plus tard, le réticule de visée de Jill vira au rouge. Elle effleura la détente de sa mitrailleuse à impulsion, les boucliers ennemis brillèrent puis s'effondrèrent. Dans un torrent d'étincelles et de projectiles, le knightmare explosa.

- J'ai gagné, communiqua-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Arann jura.

- J'y étais presque ! Là, je viens de l'avoir !

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Allons aider les autres.

Les deux engins se rejoignirent pour plonger dans la mêlée qui faisait rage quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin.

Jill appela à elle le rapport de situation et constata avec plaisir qu'ils n'avaient encore subis aucune perte. Le knigtmare de Vlad avait été légèrement bosselée mais c'était typique du personnage qui privilégiait le corps à corps sur tout autre style d'engagement.

Plus préoccupant, l'appareil de Danik affichait une alerte au niveau du réacteur d'impulsion tribord. Rien de bien méchant, mais la pilote devait sans cesse compenser son cap.

- Douze, ici Leader 1. Rapport de situation.

- Ici Douze, ça va pour le moment, répondit la jeunette d'une petite voix tendue par la concentration.

- Je ne crois pas Douze, votre impulseur tribord présente une anomalie.

- Je vous dis que ça vas, Leader 1. Y'a pas l'feu.

- Négatif, retournez au Devoir et faites examiner ça par un technicien.

- Mais je peux me battre ! Insista-t-elle.

- C'est un ordre pilote ! Précisa Jill d'un ton sec avant de se radoucir. Et dépêchez-vous si vous voulez qu'on vous en laisse.

La jeune femme entendit un grognement de frustration à l'autre bout de l'unité com.

- Douze, bien reçu. Je romps l'engagement.

Le Knightmare de Danik se détourna du combat sur l'écran senseur de Jill, aussitôt couvert par Onze, son ailier.

- Deux, on remplace Onze et Douze.

- Pas de problème pour moi chef !

Jill repéra un couple d'appareils ennemis et se glissa dans leur sillage, imité par son ailier. Les deux pirates ne se rendirent jamais compte qu'ils avaient été suivis. À une fraction de seconde près, ils passaient tous les deux dans l'autre monde.

- C'est presque trop facile, marmonna pour elle-même la jeune femme.

- Chef ?

- Surveille bien tes scanners Deux. Je pense que quelque chose cloche, ordonna Jill titillée par son instinct. Elle avait exactement la même impression que lorsque LL lui soumettait un problème d'échec dont la solution semblait sauter aux yeux, mais qui était en réalité beaucoup plus compliquée et vicieuse qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Reçu, je dois chercher quoi au juste ?

- N'importe quoi qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Elle repassa le statut de la bataille sur son senseur.

Les trois cargos modifiés tenaient tête aux deux corvettes de la Ligue plus petites. Mais de peu. Et la frégate Devoir, qui les avait droppés, n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la danse, ce qui rendrait la situation intenable pour les flibustiers.

Mais il était déjà plus que surprenant qu'ils soient restés pour les affronter. Normalement un pirate qui voit arriver un combat qu'il n'est pas sûr de gagner se carapate le plus vite possible.

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, songea Jill, sans pourtant réussir à mettre le doigt sur quoi.

Puis, brutalement, la situation changea. Dans un éclair nucléaire, le cargo de gauche explosa au moment où la centrale à fission de son réacteur s'emballa. Automatiquement, la verrière intelligente de son cockpit s'assombri pour protéger ses yeux. L'onde de choc renversa, envoyant son Knightmare valdinguer, complètement hors de contrôle.

Jurant comme la dernière des convoyeuses spatiales, Jill s'arc-bouta sur ses commandes pour rétablir son assiette. Elle y parvint au bout d'une lutte acharnée. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur le champ de bataille ce qu'elle vit lui glaça les sangs.

Au milieu du capharnaüm engendré par l'explosion du premier cargo, une flopée de nouveaux petits appareils venaient de sortir des soutes du deuxième engin pirate. Ceux-ci se jetèrent contre les corvettes momentanément aveugles et déployèrent des grappins magnétiques pour se fixer contre les coques.

Des navettes d'abordage ! Comprit Jill en voyant apparaître sur les flancs des appareils de la Ligue des cascades d'étincelles, résultat du découpage de leurs coques.

De là, elle comprit enfin. Les pirates n'avaient pas fui pour une bonne raison, ils voulaient aborder leurs corvettes !

Mais ils oubliaient un peu vite la frégate. Elle se tourna vers le vaisseau du capitaine Jara qui accélérait pour se porter au secours de ses compatriotes.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme saisi un mouvement du côté des derniers navires flibustier. Ceux-ci venaient de se remettre en marche. De manière lourde et lente, ils se mirent en devoir de contourner les corvettes.

Recommençant à jurer, Jill se mit à essayer frénétiquement de réactiver son système com. Mais sans succès, les radiations devaient avoir grillé son antenne. Il lui restait bien celle de son pack de survie, mais elle n'avait qu'une portée ridicule de quelques kilomètres. Ce qui, dans l'espace, revenait à tenter de communiquer par fanions.

Un choc ébranla à nouveau son Knigtmare et elle lâcha le clavier de com pour saisir à nouveau des deux mains ses commandes. Un autre knightmare se matérialisa dans son champ de vision. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il portait les couleurs des lions et plus encore de reconnaître son ailier à travers la verrière.

Celui-ci l'interrogea en levant le pouce. Elle secoua négativement la tête et tapota son casque pour lui faire comprendre que ses communications étaient mortes. Le Knightmare d'Arann se servit de ses puissants bras mécanique pour faire tourner le siens et jeter un coup d'œil à sa section machine. Quand il revint dans son champ de vision, elle put voir à la grimace qu'il affichait que ce n'était probablement pas réparable. Elle lui désigna alors son pack dorsal et tapota à nouveau son casque. Son ailier opina du chef et tritura également son pack tandis qu'elle activait son unité de survie. Quelques crépitements et un réglage de fréquence plus tard, elle récupérait au moins la possibilité de parler à quelqu'un.

- C'est un peu moche à regarder votre section machine, boss.

- Je m'en doute un peu gros benêt, railla-t-elle en affichant un sourire forcé. Tu es arrivé à joindre les autres ?

- Mon com n'est pas en bien meilleur état que le tiens, mais j'ai une vague idée de qui est encore opérationnel.

- Ok, alors tu vas leur donner l'ordre de nous suivre. Les corvettes ont besoin d'aide.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama son ailier, et donc son second en cas de problème. Tu vas quand même pas te battre avec le cockpit en rideau !

- Tu vois une autre solution ? Le coupa-t-elle. Je suis toute ouïe !

- Ouais ! Tu rentres au Devoir, et tu fais réparer ça avant de revenir !

- Quand j'aurais le temps, répondit la jeune femme en relançant ses impulseurs.

Ceux-ci, dépendant des systèmes mécaniques et non informatiques, réagirent au quart de tour et se mirent à vrombir. Elle entendit par le canal com de secours son ailier grogner de frustration. L'instant d'après, le Knightmare d'Arann la talonnait de très près.

Forcée de naviguer sans instruments, elle fut néanmoins heureuse de constater aux flashs d'impulsions que plusieurs machines s'étaient remise en marche pour la suivre.

- Huit, neuf et six sont HS, l'informa Arann à travers sa liaison. Le canon de sept a des ratés d'allumage de plasma, mais dans l'ensemble ça tient encore la route. Les autres n'ont que des petites bricoles et tout le monde aura besoin d'un bon coup de pinceau.

Elle opina du chef, concentrée sur son pilotage. Sans sa verrière blindée dont elle avait du se débarrasser, elle se sentait beaucoup plus vulnérable alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'une verrière n'avait jamais arrêté grand-chose dans un combat.

À part peut-être le froid, songea-t-elle en frissonnant dans sa combinaison.

- Contacts Ennemis à onze heures ! S'exclama Arann en déviant brutalement de sa trajectoire.

Jill jeta un regard étonné à ses scanners avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient en panne. Elle enfonça ses commandes pour forcer son appareil à se tourner. Elle surprit le flash d'une explosion et vit passer le Knightmare de son ailier engagé au corps à corps avec un Knightmare pirate. Son attention fut attiré par la deuxième machine ennemie qui fonçait sur elle, toutes armes tonnantes.

Ses réflexes lui firent exécuter un mouvement de côté qui lui évita de subir la majeure partie des dommages et elle riposta aussitôt. L'appareil ennemi tenta à son tour de se soustraire à son feu, mais un tir croisé d'un de ses hommes lui sectionna proprement la taille et entraîna l'explosion de son réacteur.

- Merci quatre ! Dit-elle avant de réaliser que celle-ci ne pouvait probablement pas l'entendre.

- Chef, occupez-vous des navettes d'abordage ! s'exclama Arann en transperçant le cockpit d'un pirate de sa lance MVS. On retient les appareils ennemis !

- Bien reçu, confirma-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Elle dégaina sa propre lame MVS et se rapprocha rapidement de la première navette pirate. Du peu qu'elle en savait, ce genre d'engin était prévu pour simplement se coller contre la coque d'un navire et emporter un nombre plus ou moins grand d'assaillants. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de les "décoller". Et qui dit grappins magnétiques, dit centrale énergétique.

Elle examina plus en détail la structure en forme de goutte de la navette afin de repérer un échappement ou un conduit de puissance. Elle fut récompensée lorsqu'elle vit la chaude lumière d'un réacteur d'ancienne génération au sommet pointu de la navette. D'un revers de lame, elle le trancha, coupant l'alimentation des grappins qui ne retinrent plus l'engin pirate contre la coque et qui commença à lentement dériver.

Réactivant ses impulseurs, elle se mit en devoir de faire de même pour tous les furoncles qui s'étaient ainsi accrochés aux coques des appareils de la Ligue. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en avait déroché une bonne moitié, mais ceux restants avaient eu le temps de découper la coque et de commencer à se frayer un chemin sanglant dans les vaisseaux. Ils n'étaient cependant plus suffisamment nombreux et, quand elle parvint à joindre le capitaine de chaque corvettes, ils lui assurèrent qu'ils pouvaient prendre le relai à partir d'ici.

Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au combat entre le Devoir et les navires pirates restants.

- CHEF ! A SIX HEURES ! Hurla Arann dans son com.

Elle se retourna avant de réaliser quel était le danger et para à la dernière seconde la lame énergétique d'un Knightmare très différent des précédents.

Un Berruyer ! Mais où ces bâtards on bien pu mettre la main dessus ?

- Voyez-vous ça, la lionne de Darussa, crachota une voix dégoulinant de mépris sur son com. Je suis surpris et honoré de vous rencontrer.

Machine relativement récente, le Berruyer avait été développé par les corporations comme engin d'escorte. Correctement blindé et solidement armé, conçu pour une efficacité moyenne à toutes les distances d'engagement, il dépassait son Haubert sur tout les points.

D'un geste sec, le Knightmare ennemi profita de la puissance supérieur de sa machine et écarta sa lame comme si elle n'était rien. Avant de pouvoir riposter, elle se retrouva avec le pied de la machine ennemie dans le torse de son Knightmare qui recula de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le stabiliser à nouveau.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama-t-elle hargneusement.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! s'exclama le pilote adverse en pointant son épée dans sa direction. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne sais même pas à qui tu t'attaques !

Jill mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information.

Le capitaine Rorkius ! L'écorcheur…

Son sixième sens l'averti du danger juste à temps pour se soustraire au tir de plasma qui parti du canon intégré au bras gauche du Knightmare. Elle exécuta un tonneau pour se remettre en position de combat, mais le pilote ennemi anticipa et elle se retrouva à devoir tenter une vrille désespérée pour échapper au coup de lame qui l'attendait.

La vache ! Il est doué !

Elle surprit du coin de l'œil le coup de canon à plasma suivant et inversa brutalement la poussée, faisant gémir ses impulseurs ainsi que trembler la structure de son Knightmare. Le coup fila dans le vide devant elle, mais elle réalisa alors que c'était justement ce que son adversaire voulait : la stopper.

Elle tourna son appareil en catastrophe et perdit le bras qui tenait sa mitrailleuse à impulsion la seconde suivante.

- Pas mal… Commenta la voix sur son com. Normalement tu aurais dû mourir avec ce coup-là. Finalement je crois que je vais te prendre vivante. J'ai justement besoin d'un nouveau chauffe-lit.

- Vas te faire voire, charogne ! Explosa Jill en activant son Geass.

La lame de son adversaire revint à la charge, mais cette fois elle donna un coup de pied dans le bras de son adversaire pour dévier le coup. Un grognement de surprise lui parvint sur la ligne, mais elle dût se concentrer pour pouvoir esquiver le bras qui tentait de l'aligner avec son canon. Son Knightmare roula sur lui-même et glissa le long du membre armé de son adversaire qui ouvrit le feu dans le vide. D'un mouvement ascendant, sa lame MVS mordit le creux de l'épaule du Knightmare ennemi qui s'écarta avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir de la trancher. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle au vu des arcs électriques parcourant le bras adverse que celui-ci ne lui servirait plus à rien.

- Quelle combativité ! s'exclama la voix en riant. C'est l'idée de finir dans mon lit qui te fait cet effet ?

- Plutôt crever ! S'exclama Jill d'un ton rageur.

Le Knightmare ennemi lui fonça dessus en levant sa lame énergétique bien haute au-dessus de sa tête. Elle répondit en lançant ses impulseurs au maximum pour le charger elle aussi.

- Rends-toi ! Ordonna la voix en fondant sur lui.

Il s'interrompit brutalement en voyant apparaitre les deux pieds du Knightmare de Jill dans son champ de vision. Il jura et tenta d'abattre son arme.

La jambe droite du Knightmare de Jill entra en contact avec son bras et l'empêcha de terminer son mouvement, tandis que la gauche s'abattait sur le flanc du Knightmare, l'envoyant valser sur le côté.

- Hé bé, si je m'attendais à… s'exclama-t-il.

Un tir de plasma s'écrasa sur son blindage de torse, le coupant dans son propos. Jaillissant de derrière Jill comme un diable de sa boîte, le Haubert d'Arann lancé à pleine vitesse entra brutalement en collision avec le centurion, sa lance MVS luttant contre la lame que son adversaire avait tout juste réussit à interposer.

- Hé, ducon ! L'interpella son ailier sur la fréquence com. Si tu veux t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta taille, le bac à sable c'est dans le secteur d'à côté !

- Toi, le larbin de service, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Répondit le pilote adverse en dégageant son arme pour tenter d'embrocher le Knightmare d'Arann.

La lame MVS de Jill lui trancha le poignet avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle avait bougé.

- Tsss ! Soupira-t-il d'agacement sur la fréquence. Deux contre un, ce n'est pas très sportif.

Jill fut forcée de relâcher son Geass à ce moment. Elle l'avait maintenu plus longtemps que d'habitude pour pouvoir lutter.

- Au nom de la Ligue, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! S'exclama-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- "Plutôt crever !" Parodia son adversaire avant de s'éjecter de son Knightmare.

- Hé revi… commença Arann avant de remarquer une petite lumière rouge qui clignotait dans l'appareil ennemi.

- JILL ! EN ARRIÈRE !

Elle réagit juste à temps et les deux Knightmares de la Ligue parvinrent à se reculer assez pour échapper à l'explosion du réacteur ennemi. Mais ce faisant, ils avaient également perdu de vue son siège éjectable.

- Bordel ! jura Arann. Ce capitaine de mes couilles n'est vraiment pas manche. Mais comment il a mis la main sur un truc aussi récent ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Jill en s'interrogeant elle-même.

- En tout cas, il avait une putain de grande gueule.

Jill ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la bataille. Pour constater qu'elle était terminée. La frégate Devoir poursuivait le dernier navire pirate qui perdait de l'altitude et des pièces en tentant de fuir tandis que les corvettes recevaient de l'aide de transports de troupes venues de la frégate.

La jeune femme ragea un instant de ne pas pouvoir demander la situation par com, puis décida que ça ne servirait à rien, leur capitaine avait peut-être réussi à s'enfuir, mais il ne serait plus en mesure de nuire avant longtemps et dorénavant les pirates de tout poils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant d'attaquer la colonie d'Andain.


	11. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre spécial 2

**Un nouveau chapitre de Howsoul, qui décrit en détail l'attaque de l'empire, et voit apparaître plusieurs personnages qui seront amenés à jouer un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire**

* * *

L'amiral Marcus procédait aux ultimes vérifications stratégiques avec ses généraux. Le pont de commandement était infesté d'officiers de tout horizons, depuis les légats commandant les légions chargés des actions au sol en passant par les aides de camps et les gratte-papier de l'administratum, jusqu'aux capitaines des monstrueux cuirassés de classe Crusaders. Tous étaient présents pour porter la dernière main à ce qui s'annonçait probablement comme la plus importante campagne militaire du siècle. Et probablement aussi l'une des plus courte. L'Imperator n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure et ordonné la mobilisation de près des deux tiers de la flotte Impériale pour mener l'offensive.

Et à sa grande surprise Marcus Antonius, s'était vu confier le commandement de l'escadre qui mènerait l'invasion. Bien qu'honoré de cette nomination il était sceptique quand aux véritables raisons. A 31 ans il était le plus jeune des grands amiraux et on aurait put penser que des amiraux plus expérimentés auraient préséance sur lui, d'autant que ses origines jouaient en sa défaveur. En effet si du coté de son père il descendait d'une longue et illustre lignée de militaires, sa mère, que macaria veille sur son âme, était une roturière issue d'une de leur colonies, chose que l'on n'avait jamais manqué de lui rappeler, Il avait beau avoir un cursus honorum exemplaire, pour beaucoup il restait un bâtard.

Il avait rapidement réalisé qu'en réalité sa nouvelle affectation était un vrai nid à emmerdes, et que si les autres grands amiraux ne s'étaient pas opposés c'est parce que celui qui mènerait la flotte durant l'assaut serait aussi celui qui essuierait les premiers tirs et qu'en cas d'échec il serait tenu comme seul responsable.

Mais le principal inconvénient de cette position se trouvait juste en retrait de son siège de commandement, sanglé dans son uniforme noir frappé de la silhouette dorée de l'aigle Impérial le commissaire Vindictus trônait à la fois silencieux et menaçant. La plupart des amiraux et tous ceux qui occupaient des positions élevés dans l'Imperium se voyait attaché les services d'un commissaire, qui était les yeux et les oreilles de l'imperator.

Marcus lui jeta un regard en coin

Bien que de petite taille c'était un homme à la musculature bien développée avec son visage était aussi rigide que sa posture, avec sa mâchoire carrée parfaitement rasée et ses cheveux coupés à l'exacte longueur réglementaire d'un centimètre et demi, il était la personnification parfaite du soldat de l'imperium. L'homme s'était révélé un soutien, capable et efficace, mais par Jupiter, sa seule présence suffisait à faire baisser la température de cinq degrés dans la pièce, il ne vivait que pour servir l'Imperium et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à descendre quiconque menaçant la sécurité de celui-ci quand bien même il s'agirait d'un haut gradé tel que lui. Se sentant observé, Vindictus lui retourna un regard sans émotions de sous son képi. Antonius réprima un frisson lorsque les yeux glacés du commissaire croisèrent les siens.

Il préféra se retourner pour regarder les rapports défiler sur son hologramme tactique.

- Amiral ? Tenta un enseigne en lui tendant une tablette de données.

- Hmm ? Grogna Marcus en prenant la tablette des mains du jeune homme avant de le congédier du mouvement agacé.

Il tenait en main le dernier rapport décrypté des espions sur les colonies Krausa et Looen. Deux systèmes solaires de la Ligue. Les défenses orbitales n'avaient pas reçu de renforts d'après eux et certains agents infiltrés avaient réussi à faire augmenter au-delà de la normale le nombre de permissions pour les prochains jours. La défense ennemie aurait presque trois dixième de ses troupes en permission loin de ses casernements pour les cinq prochains jours.

Par Jovem, ce serait presque trop simple, ils ne s'attendront pas à ça. Deux frappes simultanées à deux points de leur territoire. Ça va semer la confusion dans leurs rapports et rendre leur administration encore plus inefficace à réagir. Il soupira, leur avantage numérique et la suprématie technologique de leur armement leur garantissaient déjà la victoire sur un adversaire qui serait totalement pris au dépourvu étant donné son dispositif laxiste. Cette campagne reviendrait à enfoncer une lame énergétique dans du beurre mou ! S'ils résistent, ce sera un carnage songea Antonius avec inquiétude.

- Amiral.

La voix froide et pratiquement sans intonation manqua de le faire sursauter. Heureusement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, sinon il aurait donné un bien piètre spectacle à ses hommes.

- Commissaire ? Répondit-il de son ton le plus neutre.

- Vous devez commencer le briefing, lui rappela Vindictus en lui montrant l'heure sur son chrono.

- Ha. Oui, vous avez raison, répondit Marcus en masquant le soulagement dans sa voix.

Il rejoignit la salle de commandement suivi de près par le commissaire. D'un geste, il activa l'immense projecteur holographique au centre de la salle captant rapidement l'attention de tout le personnel installé dans l'amphithéâtre et il commença l'ultime briefing avant la grande offensive qui aurait lieu simultanément sur les deux cibles.

Il passa rapidement en revue les derniers points avec ses commandants, amiraux et légats, répondit à toutes les questions, les informa des changements de dernière minutes et insista bien sur le fait de laisser la possibilité à l'ennemi de se rendre à tout instant. Il insista fermement sur ce point, il savait que les plus durs à tenir seraient les légionnaires, peu habitués à la clémence envers leurs ennemis et surtout habitués à se comporter n'importe comment en terrain conquis.

- Si nous devons prendre ces mondes et les intégrer de façon durable dans l'Imperium, nous devons nous comporter en dirigeants, non en conquérants

Les officiers rassemblés hochèrent la tête, même certains légats plutôt hargneux à l'encontre de la Ligue émirent des protestations à plus ou moins haute voix, Antonius en surpris certain à échanger des messes basses en regardant dans sa direction. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'ils disaient, de nombreux officiers lui reprochaient sa sympathie envers les habitants des colonies indigne selon eux d'un commandant de l'Imperium, une tare qu'il fallait attribuer à ses origines.

- Le commissariat Impérial valide les consignes de l'amiral et appliquera le code des nouvelles colonies à la lettre concernant tous les contrevenants, intervint soudain Vindictus de sa voix atone.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur l'assemblée et nombre de personnes semblant réticente regardèrent le commissaire avec des yeux ronds. Tous n'eurent droit qu'au regard froid et fixe de Vindictus affirmant qu'il exécuterait ses instructions sans sourciller.

Marcus le regarda également avec un air vaguement surpris. Mais intérieurement, il soupira de soulagement. Si le code des nouvelles colonies était appliqué sur les mondes qu'ils allaient prendre, alors n'importe quel citoyen aurait le droit de se plaindre directement au commissariat des infractions des soldats au lieu de devoir passer par la hiérarchie de ces derniers qui couvrait très souvent les abus de leurs propres hommes. Et le commissariat n'était pas connus pour sa clémence envers qui que ce soit, appliquant assez facilement le très connu "article 42" en cas de doute. Et un tir du pistolet-bolter que portaient les commissaires à la ceinture avait tendance à calmer de façon assez définitive les contrevenants.  
Il acheva son briefing dans un silence plus marqué que lors des précédents, puis congédia tout le monde, leur ordonnant de se tenir prêt à partir sous dix heures galactiques standard.

- Dans dix heures nous seront partis et dans seize l'armée impériale franchira officiellement les frontières de la Ligue. Une fois que ce sera fait, il ne sera plus possible de faire machine arrière car nous serons officiellement en guerre. Messieurs, pour la gloire de l'empire...

- POUR LA GLOIRE DE L'EMPIRE saluèrent les officiers avant de retourner à leurs postes.

L'amiral se frotta le coin des yeux et se retourna pour partir, tombant nez-à-nez avec Vindictus.

PAR JOVEM ! Il ne l'ai même pas entendu s'approcher !

- Vous devriez en profiter pour passer par votre cabine, lui fit remarquer Vindictus de son éternelle vois sans intonation. Vous avez une mine affreuse.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Marcus après un instant d'hésitation.

- Je vous retrouverais dans exactement neuf heures sur la passerelle de l'Impitoyable, continua le commissaire. Bonne journée amiral.

Marcus le regarda sortir de la pièce. Il ne parvenait pas à cerner cet homme et ça le dérangeait passablement. Et dire qu'il allait devoir le supporter tout le temps de la campagne.

- Et encore, si je suis chanceux. Ils pourraient bien décider de me le coller pour le reste de ma carrière.

Quand Marcus entra dans sa cabine, il se jeta sans autre sommation sur le canapé. La journée avait été épuisante et il avait fait plusieurs très courtes nuits pour finaliser le plan de bataille. De ce côté-là Vindictus avait raison. Il avait une petite mine. Mais à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'accoudoir de son canapé que le communicateur sonna.

Loi de Murphy oblige...

Il attrapa le petit appareil et pressa la touche de réception audio, inutile de laisser voir qu'il était affalé dans ses appartements.

- Ici Antonius, ça a intérêt à être important, grogna-t-il au combiné.

- Ça dépend si tu classes ta fiançée dans la catégorie des choses importantes, lui répondit une voix féminine.

Le visage de l'amiral s'éclaira tandis qu'il se redressait et pressait le bouton pour accepter la communication visuelle. Le buste d'une jolie brune lui lança un sourire en coin en le voyant apparaître.

- Théa, je ne pensais pas te revoir avant longtemps.

- Je sais soupira cette dernière. Je sais aussi que tu es tenu au secret par ton poste, mais j'ai une question très importante à te poser.

Le fait qu'elle ait invoqué son secret de fonction fit crisper la mâchoire à l'amiral qui hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai reçu l'ordre express de me tenir prête à évacuer la Ligue dans les plus brefs délais. Pas seulement moi, on dirait que tout le corps diplomatique de l'Impérium s'apprête à fuir la Ligue. Et je ne suis pas dupe au point de ne pas savoir ce que ça signifie quand les ambassadeurs se font la malle.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire, gémit l'amiral en regardant la représentation de la femme de sa vie dans les yeux. Je te recommande cependant vivement de prendre très au sérieux ces instructions.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, digérant les non-dits de la conversation. Théa Philopator était une jeune femme brillante qui avait intégré le corps diplomatique de L'impérium très tôt dans sa carrière car elle croyait fermement qu'une solution diplomatique était toujours possible. Bronzée, de longs cheveux noirs, un corps svelte, des jambes interminables, un visage enchanteur et un esprit de premier ordre lui avaient ouvertes de très nombreuses portes diplomatiques au cours de ses années de service. Et elle voyait bien à la tête de son amant que cette fois, la diplomatie n'était probablement plus à l'ordre du jour.

- Marcus, je crois que l'Imperium ferait une lourde erreur s'il s'apprête bien à faire ce que je pense.

- Dans ce cas, arrête de penser, au moins sur cette ligne, grinça l'amiral d'un air anxieux.

Que Juno nous protège, j'espère que Vindictus n'est pas à l'écoute de ça.

Théa hocha la tête, comprenant où il voulait venir. Ils avaient parlé en privé de sa dernière affectation et du surveillant qui y était assorti. Elle ne savait juste pas ce qu'ils préparaient ensembles. Mais elle devait probablement s'en douter fortement à l'heure qu'il était.

- Très bien. Je te reverrais sur Palatie, soupira-t-elle.

- J'y serais, promit-il tout en notant bien qu'aucun n'avait cité de dates.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle tout bas avec un sourire tendre.

- Moi aussi mon amour, soupira l'amiral avant d'éteindre le communicateur.

- Quels sont vos ordres Commissaire? Demanda l'agent en veste noir depuis son poste d'écoute.

- Quel est votre avis ? Questionna Vindictus en regardant l'image figée de l'amiral et de sa petite amie en bustes holographiques.

- Cette fille à beau faire partie des diplomates, il lui en a trop dit. N'importe quel type des renseignements d'en face n'aura aucun problème à comprendre ce que sous-entends un message pareil. Le secret autour de cette mission est d'un niveau Ambre trois, seul l'empereur et son état-major direct peuvent être mis au courant. Il s'agit à mon avis très clairement d'une violation du protocole de sécurité.

- Réflexion pertinente mais inexacte le repris le commissaire en tapotant l'indicatif d'encryptage. Elle a utilisé la ligne diplomatique cryptée. Si la Ligue parvenait à décrypter cet appel cela signifierait qu'ils ont cassé notre chiffrage diplomatique, correspondrait à une violation grave de nos accords.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, continua le commissaire. Mais techniquement, l'amiral n'a rien dit qui soit un secret d'état, la désertion diplomatique à elle seule est un message clair.

- Commissaire? Dois-je supprimer cette bande ?

- Non, enregistrez cette conversation et ajoutez-là à son dossier. Et tant que vous y êtes, ouvrez donc le dossier de cette Théa Philopator et complétez-le. Qui sait, ça pourrait servir plus tard.

- À vos ordres, répondit l'agent en se remettant à son pupitre.

De son côté, le commissaire fixa encore un moment le visage des deux personnes avant d'éteindre l'enregistrement. Il s'agissait-là d'une action de pure routine, cette information ne serait vraisemblablement jamais utilisée. Vindictus avait consulté tous les rapports au sujet du commandant Antonius, et en dehors de son ascendance, rien ne permettait de douter de sa loyauté.

Dans les profondeurs glacées et noires de l'espace, les formes élancées des vaisseaux de guerre de l'Impérium se rassemblaient en formation. Le lent ballet orchestré avec soin voyait s'aligner les imposants cuirassés, fleurons de la flotte Impériale, alignant leurs batteries mortelles et leur blindage imposant. Juste en avant venaient les escortes de croiseurs et de destroyers. Vaisseau plus petits, mais néanmoins adversaires redoutables pour qui aurait l'audace de les défier, le premier sur le domaine de l'artillerie, le second sur les bordées de missiles.

Plus grand et plus imposants, les portes-vaisseaux transportaient avec eux les milliers de chasseurs et de Knightmares qui formaient les forces de frappe rapide des flottes. Les corvettes et les frégates complétaient les formations, mais pour le moment restaient en retrait au côté des lourds transports de débarquement des légions Impériales.

Sur la passerelle de commandement de l'Impitoyable, Marcus considérait l'agitation tranquille de son équipage d'un œil ravi. Se précipiter dans tous les sens n'était pas faire preuve de professionnalisme à son avis. Quand on était prêt, il n'y avait pas besoin de courir partout, contrairement à ce que certaines holo-séries militaires faisaient croire au public.

Vindictus se tenait debout, à côté de son trône de commandement. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturber pendant qu'il consultait ses propres données sur sa tablette.

Pourtant l'amiral était nerveux. Le compte à rebours indiquait H moins vingt-cinq minutes. Dans vingt-cinq minutes ils entameraient le saut qui les mènerait six heures plus tard à la guerre. Et personne sur cette passerelle ne montrait le moindre signe de trouble à cette idée. Pourtant il sentait la tension dans l'air. À peine discernable, telle une forme fugitive qu'on distingue du coin de l'œil sans jamais pouvoir la saisir.

Il était fier de son équipage. Le capitaine Léandros Tiercus était un officier compétent et son cuirassé avait déjà subis l'épreuve du feu lors de la rébellion du secteur de Nostrus. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Ils s'étaient livrés avec toute la flotte à de très nombreuses simulations de la bataille à venir et avaient même augmentés significativement les forces de l'ennemi pour tester leur degré d'aptitude. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, à moins d'un changement stratégique majeur, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se faire avoir. Et encore, ils avaient prévu de sortir à l'orée du système pour collecter les ultimes rapports de leurs espions avant de passer réellement à l'attaque. En cas de gros problèmes, ils pouvaient toujours faire machine arrière, mais il en doutait fortement.

L'amiral plongé dans ses pensées releva la tête en voyant le capitaine Léandros se diriger vers lui et lui adresser la parole.

- Amiral, il est temps, lui signala la voix grave de son interlocuteur.

Marcus releva la tête vers le chrono. H moins deux minutes y étaient affichés.

- Est-ce que tous les vaisseaux sont en place ?

- Nous avons fait l'appel à travers toute la flotte. Le vice-amiral Vipsanius a signifié que ses forces étaient prêtes et tous nos capitaines ont signalé leur présence. Nous n'attendons plus que vos ordres.

Marcus jeta un regard interrogateur à Vindictus qui le lui rendit sans un mot.

Message reçu, "faites comme vous l'entendez, je suis ici pour juger, pas pour conseiller".

Il se tourna vers le chrono du bord. H moins une minute.

- Que toute la flotte se prépare à sauter à mon signal.

- À vos ordres.

Le capitaine se retourna et relaya l'information que les nombreux opérateurs s'empressèrent de diffuser à travers la flotte. Marcus enfonça quelques touches dans le bras de son trône de commandement et afficha un mini-holo de l'état général du vaisseau et de la flotte sur son côté. Une touche supplémentaire le mit en conférence sur le canal général de la flotte.

- À tous les appareils, ici votre amiral Marcus Antonius. Préparez-vous pour le saut.

L'opérateur sur la passerelle commença le décompte à voix haute, puis la flotte sauta.

"Alea jacta est", le sort en est jeté. Dans six heures nous saurons si nous avons bien préparé notre coup.

Dave Webster était un petit contrôleur de trafic intra système sans histoire. Sans aucun signe particulier, il avait toujours laissé les choses venir plutôt que courir après. Le poste qu'il avait décroché en orbite autour de Nidivia était sans doute le plus peinard qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il était tranquillement occupé à regarder un autre épisode de la dernière série à la mode sur un petit écran branché assez loin de son écran radar afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne perturbe l'affichage de sa série. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne remarqua pas quand le radar commença à se couvrir de points jaunes, couleurs attribuée aux appareils non-identifiés.

L'alerte ne commença à résonner que quand les ordinateurs identifièrent les nouveaux contacts comme des engins militaires non programmés et les points virèrent au rouge à une vitesse qui donna le tournis au petit contrôleur spatial.

Frappé de peur panique, il émit à peine un juron quand un croiseur braqua une batterie sur sa station et la vaporisa.

L'alerte hurlait à travers les couloirs de métal de la station de défense principale de Nidivia et l'amiral Karpov courait à travers les couloirs en jurant, tentant d'enfiler sa veste d'uniforme par-dessus sa chemise mal boutonnée. Partout il voyait des hommes et des femmes dans des états aussi divers d'habillement que lui se précipiter à travers les couloirs sans un semblant d'ordre vers leurs postes respectifs. Les jurons pleuvaient de tous les côté plus vite qu'une mitrailleuse rotative et ce dans une dizaine de langues différentes, mais rien ne pouvait couvrir le bruit de la sirène qui continuait de beugler son avertissement sinistre et nasillard.

Une alerte de niveau maximal, il fallait qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Quand l'amiral Karpov atteignit enfin la passerelle, il vit son second se tourner vers lui. Le vice-amiral était très jeune, il l'avait toujours pensé, mais cette fois il était en plus pâle comme la mort.

- Situation ! Aboya l'amiral en tentant de se donner contenance tandis qu'il finissait de boutonner sa veste d'uniforme.

- Monsieur, il y'a dix minutes, une flotte de vaisseau de guerre à franchi le mur de l'hyperespace à l'entrée du système au point AJ-001. Nous n'avons aucune identification de leur appartenance ou de leur nombre.

- Nous avons des stations de trafic dans le système, posez-leur la question, je suis sûr qu'au moins une à dû les voir passer ! Railla dédaigneusement l'amiral en ajustant sa casquette sur sa tête.

- Nous avons essayé amiral, mais la station reste sourde à toutes nos injonctions. Nous savons qu'il s'agit de vaisseau de guerre uniquement à cause de leur vitesse de déplacement. Aucuns réacteurs civils ne permettent de se mouvoir à cette vitesse dans un système stellaire.

- Dans ce cas, envoyez une patrouille de reconnaissance ! C'est le B.A.-BA du manuel mon garçon.

- J'y ai pensé, mais pour une raison que j'ignore le commandant technique avait organisé une révision générale du matériel ce matin. Depuis, il est introuvable et les trois quarts de nos chasseurs et Knightmares sont cloués au sol.

- Dans ce cas envoyez autre chose !

- Monsieur, à cause de toutes les permissions distribuées ces derniers temps, pas un appareil plus gros qu'une frégate n'a son équipage complet. J'ai ordonné de suspendre toutes les permissions et de rapatrier tout le monde, mais ça prendra du temps.

- Comment ça "toutes les permissions" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Monsieur, j'ai bien peur que nous ne remplissions pas les conditions en personnel pour faire tourner nos installations de défense à leur minimum vital. Trop de monde a eu des autorisations pour faire une pause ces derniers temps. Je crois bien que l'administration a merdé quelque part et s'est mélangée dans ses chiffres.

- Ben voyons ! Justement le jour où un ennemi nous attaque ! Ce n'est pas l'administration qui a merdé mon gars, c'est du sabotage ! On a été noyautés et ils se sont arrangés pour qu'on ne puisse pas être prêts quand ils arriveraient !

Le vice-amiral pâlit encore en entendant son supérieur.

- Mon Dieu !

- Laissez les abonnés absents là où ils sont ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une bête provocation. Mais ils vont trouver à qui parler, ça je vous en fiche mon billet ! Faites décoller tout ce que nous avons de disponibles pendant que vous continuez à gérer le rapatriement de nos hommes ! Je prends le commandement de nos forces mobiles, je vous confie les défenses fixes. J'exige que cette station soit en branle-bas de combat maximal quand je reviendrais !

L'amiral planta son second désemparé sur la passerelle de la forteresse orbitale tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les quais d'embarquement. Il n'allait pas rester pour regarder cette espèce de trouillard chier dans son froc. On le lui avait collé parce qu'il était le fils d'un quelconque obscur politicard et qu'il "semblait particulièrement prometteur".

Particulièrement prometteur mon cul ! Particulièrement pistonné, ça oui ! Et particulièrement femmelette par-dessus le marché !

Il se précipita vers les sas en espérant que ce ne soit qu'une provocation, parce que sinon…

- Les drone-espions sont en place, commenta un enseigne depuis son pupitre.

- Nos contre-mesures fonctionnent parfaitement, ils ne savent toujours pas qui nous sommes, signala un autre poste.

- Le Marteau de l'Imperator signale qu'il vient de terminer le déploiement de ses chasseurs.

- Tous les Knightmares sont en vols, les chefs d'escadrons sont au vert.

- Les Transports de débarquement ont terminé leur mobilisation, tous les légionnaires sont parés au largage avec leur équipement.

Marcus ne quittait pas l'affichage tactique des yeux. Il avait lui-même mis au point en simulateur la stratégie qu'il appliquait en ce moment. Faire sortir en premier une ligne de destroyers pour qu'ils utilisent leurs contre-mesures afin de masquer la sortie d'hyperespace du reste des vaisseaux. Dans le pire des cas, tout ce que l'ennemi pouvait théoriquement détecter ce serait les destroyers. Ce qui ramènerait leur prévision tactiques à tout juste un sixième de sa flotte réelle. Et surtout, ils ne pourraient pas détecter les cuirassés qui représentaient la plus lourde menace dans un combat spatial.

- Situation de l'ennemi ? Réclama le capitaine Léandros.

- Situation inchangée, répondit immédiatement l'enseigne. Un cuirassé, trois croiseurs, un destroyer et onze corvettes continuent à approcher à vitesse d'interception. Ils entreront à portée de tir dans approximativement cinq minutes et vingt-trois secondes. La forteresse orbitale semble très lente à se mettre en place et je détecte de nombreuses failles dans sa grille de défense.

- Ça, ça signifie que les barbouzes du Service de Renseignements et Contre-espionnage ont bien fait leur boulot, pour une fois, commenta un officier autour de la projection holo.

- Le SRCE fait toujours bien sont boulot, grogna le colonel portant les barrettes dudit service depuis l'autre côté de la projection tactique.

- Et le commissariat vous en remercie, coupa Vindictus, mettant fin au début de joute verbale qui s'annonçait entre les deux hommes.

Marcus termina sa check-list mentale. Toutes ses unités étaient à leur place selon son schéma et dans les temps. S'il ne se trompait pas, les destroyers allaient bientôt recevoir une sommation de la "flotte" ennemie de s'identifier.

- Monsieur, le destroyer Magnus nous transmet une communication de la flotte adverse, informa un enseigne depuis son pupitre.

Bingo ! J'aime quand tout se déroule comme prévu.

- Transmettez-le nous sur le projecteur principal.

La vision tactique s'estompa dans un coin de la table holographique tandis qu'un buste se formait pour représenter un homme d'un certain âge, à la lourde moustache blanche et aux cheveux courts portant l'uniforme et la casquette d'un amiral de la Ligue.

- Ici l'amiral Krassimir Karpov, des forces armées de la Ligue ! Tonna la voix grave en roulant férocement les "r". Vous êtes en violation de notre territoire ! Je vous donne quinze secondes pour décider de faire demi-tour vous-même avant de vous reconduire personnellement hors du système à grand coups de pompes dans le cul !

- Non mais il est malade ? S'étonna un officier général autour de la table. Il n'a pas remarqué que rien que nos destroyers alignent trois fois sa puissance de feu ?

- Il aura plutôt remarqué qu'il semble être le seul à posséder un cuirassé, ce qui est un atout non négligeable, fit remarquer l'officier du SRCE. Les destroyers sont plus des plates-formes de tubes lance-missiles qu'autre chose. Leur blindage est négligeable malgré leurs bons boucliers. Tandis que le cuirassé lui peut encaisser de sacrées corrections et rester capable de les retourner.

Marcus les fit taire d'un geste de la main et enfonça le bouton qui lui permettait de répondre.

- Ici le Grand Amiral Marcus Antonius, de la flotte Impériale, annonça-t-il calmement. Au nom de l'Imperator lui-même, je vous sommes de déposer les armes et de vous rendre. Vous êtes surclassé en nombre et en armement, de plus nos destroyers ont une portée supérieure à la vôtre. Si vous voulez éviter un massacre inutile, je vous suggère de considérer mes propos.

L'image de l'amiral Karpov se fendit d'un léger sourire railleur.

- Antonius hein ? J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous avez fait vos armes lors du soulèvement de Nostrus je crois.

Karpov perdit son sourire.

- Mais ici, vous n'avez pas affaires à une bande de rebelles désorganisé mon garçon. Vous jouez dans la cour des grands, là où des avantages comme le nombre et l'armement ne font pas tout. Ceci est ma dernière sommation. Foutez-moi le camp et cavalez jusque sous les jupes de votre Imperator ou bien je viendrais personnellement vous mettre la fessée que vous méritez.

- Amiral Karpov, je vous conjure de vous rendre avant de me forcer à déclencher une boucherie.

- Boucherie mon cul ! On verra bien qui va se faire étriper quand mes batteries seront à portée de vos petits destroyers en papier mâché ! Alors tire-toi de là gamin avant que ça chauffe pour tes oreilles ! Karpov, terminé !

Marcus se tourna vers un enseigne derrière son pupitre.

- Armement ?

- Cibles à portée pour tirs de missiles monsieur, solutions de tir calculées et saisies. Encore six minutes et onze seconde avant arrivée à portée maximale pour l'artillerie à énergie.

- Faites tirer les destroyers, ordonna-t-il. Feu roulant, six salves complètes de missiles Scorpio, suivit de deux demi-salves de missiles Ignit.

- À vos ordres ! Télémétrie téléchargées vers les missiles ! Programmes entrés dans les chaînes de chargements des tubes ! Confirmation d'acquisition de cibles !

- Feu ! Ordonna froidement l'amiral.

- Missiles envoyés ! Confirma l'enseigne.

Par la verrière du cuirassé, les officiers généraux virent les points lumineux des réacteurs des missiles se détacher des coques des destroyers et accélérer brutalement vers leurs cibles. Sur l'affichage, les icônes représentant les projectiles autoguidés se matérialisèrent et filèrent en direction de l'armada adverse.

Chacun de nos destroyers dispose de trente tubes lance-missiles. Vingt destroyers qui lâchent des salves complètes en même temps, ça fait six cent suppositoires métalliques en vol. De quoi allumer un joli feu d'artifice.

Exactement dix-huit secondes après la première, la deuxième salve partit.

Mille deux cent têtes en vol. Les Scorpio sont des charges à faible puissance, prévues pour traquer des petits appareils rapides. Parfait pour du tir de saturation car plus rapides, donc moins de temps pour tenter de les intercepter.

La troisième salve décolla au bout de trente-six secondes d'engagement. Sur l'écran, la première salve de missiles de la Ligue apparut enfin.

- Ils ont une portée de missiles aussi courte que ça ? S'étonna le colonel du SRCE.

- C'est vrai qu'ils tirent un peu tard, commenta un autre officier.

- Peut-être parce que les contre-mesures de nos destroyers tournant à plein régime ont rendu difficile leur télémétrie ? Songea à voix haute Marcus.

- Ou alors, c'est un baroud d'honneur et il a pris son temps pour viser soigneusement, suggéra le commissaire.

Marcus se tourna vers Vindictus et le fixa attentivement. Non seulement il venait de prendre la parole dans une conversation tactique ne requérant pas son autorité, mais en plus ses propos étaient censés.

Ils leurs apprennent aussi la tactique à la Schola Commissarium ?

Les données de la riposte tardive adverse s'affichèrent sur son mini-holo de fauteuil.

C'est qu'en plus il a l'air d'avoir raison, chacun de ces missiles a des solutions de tir quasi optimales, loin de nos propres tirs de saturation.

L'amiral jeta un coup d'œil à l'affichage à plus grande échelle. L'ennemi lâchait sa deuxième salve. De leurs côté, les impériaux avaient tiré leur quatrième salve et la cinquième s'apprêtait à partir.

Au vu de la vitesse des missiles de la ligue, je dirais que nous n'aurons juste pas assez de temps pour tirer les deux salves d'Ignit avant que la première vague ennemie ne nous tombe dessus. Mais eux n'aurons pas le temps pour une hypothétique troisième salve.

- Faites passer les batteries anti-missiles en mode actif et lâchez les leurres des destroyers, ordonna Marcus au capitaine. Réduisons nos dégâts autant que possible.

- À vos ordres, répondit l'officier avant de relayer l'information vers la console adéquate.

Marcus releva les yeux pour voir partir la sixième salve Impériale. Puis l'espace se transforma en enfer tandis que les batteries anti-missiles ouvraient le feu. Des mini-têtes explosives à très haute vitesse se jetèrent à la rencontre de leurs homologues plus gros afin de les faire détonner trop tôt. Simultanément, les flancs des destroyers vomirent un impressionnant rideau de feu constitué de particules réfléchissant les ondes radars et portées à des températures extrêmes pour perturber les capteurs thermique des missiles adverses.

Une partie des missiles ennemis se fit leurrer par les particules et perdirent leurs cibles pour se verrouiller sur les leurres. Une autre partie rencontra les anti-missiles qui les percutèrent à des vitesses supersoniques, les déchiquetant sur le coup et les faisant exploser.

Puis, les lasers plus conventionnels entrèrent en action. Les batteries de proue des destroyers délivrèrent des salves rapides de lumière solide pour abattre les survivants qui continuaient à foncer inexorablement sur leurs cibles.

Sur la passerelle, Marcus retint son souffle, le nombre de missiles ennemi diminuait, mais pas assez vite à son goût.

Les destroyers ne sont pas prévu pour faire dans le barrage anti-missiles, les frégates et les corvettes disposent de larges batteries pour lutter contre en revanche. Je devrais en inclure dans mon dispositif la prochaine fois.

Finalement, plusieurs points rouge ennemis entrèrent en collision avec les marqueurs des destroyers et des fleurs de plasma surchauffé fleurirent contre les boucliers des navires de guerre de l'Impérium. Instantanément, le vitrage intelligent de la passerelle s'assombrit pour protéger les yeux de l'équipage de passerelle de la lumière générée par les explosions des mini-novas thermiques. Marcus put néanmoins apercevoir un nombre inquiétant d'explosions se propager sur la coque du destroyer en pointe de la formation.

Soudain, la coque du vaisseau céda et avant que les deux parties ne se séparent, les flammes du plasma fondirent les protections du réacteur central. Dans une boule de feu blanc-rouge thermonucléaire, le destroyer Impérial explosa.

- Rapport des pertes ! Ordonna Marcus d'une voix blanche.

- Le Tartarus a été détruit Monsieur ! Capsules de sauvetage détectées ! Première estimations des pertes… environ quatre-vingt deux pour cent Monsieur.

- Et hop… Deux cent personnes qui passent de vie à trépas en quelques secondes, commenta un officier général d'un ton aigre. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il aurait concentré ses salves sur un seul vaisseau.

- C'était la seule option tactique à sa disposition pour nous infliger de réels dégâts, fit remarquer Vindictus du même ton qu'il aurait employé pour constater qu'il pleuvait.

- Envoyez les navettes chercher les capsules ! ordonna Marcus.

- Ce qui me console au moins, dit le colonel des renseignements, c'est qu'en face ils ne s'en sortent pas mieux.

Marcus jeta un coup d'œil à l'affichage et haussa les sourcils. L'ennemi avait adopté une formation en triangle et leur fonçais littéralement dessus. Les corvettes en pointes absorbaient le gros des salves de Scorpio à l'aide de leurs contre-mesures, batteries d'anti-missiles et lasers anti-aériens. Mais malgré tout certaines têtes explosives passaient et accumulaient inexorablement des dommages sur les boucliers adverses.

- Je crois que vous aviez raison colonel, constata le grand amiral. Il tente d'amener son cuirassé à portée pour porter la joute sur un duel d'artillerie.

- S'il réussit à le mettre correctement en place, il pourra rapidement désagréger les rangs de nos destroyers, signala le colonel

- Je m'en était rendu compte, répondit le grand amiral en fixant l'avancement des deux slaves de missiles Ignit qui progressaient bien à l'abri derrière le rideau de Scorpio.

Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront même pas remarqué le changement de type de missiles. Par contre leur systèmes, lui, vont vite s'en rendre compte.

Les missiles passaient en nombre de plus en plus grand sur la formation ennemie, ne causant que peut de dommages, mais les empilant si vite que la plupart des corvettes en couverture arrivaient de moins en moins bien à jouer leur rôle de barrage anti-missiles. Soudain, les têtes Ignit commencèrent à détonner au milieu de la formation ennemie. Les explosions à plasma conventionnelles cédèrent soudain le pas à des têtes nucléaires qui explosèrent en milieu de formation, délivrant d'importantes surcharges radioactives aux boucliers des vaisseaux ennemis et des ondes EMP qui brûlèrent instantanément tous circuits informatiques insuffisamment protégés. Les explosions en chaînes eurent un impact dévastateur sur la formation serrée ennemie. Dès les premières explosions, les corvettes perdirent une bonne partie de leurs systèmes de visée et des guidages automatiques pour leurs batteries anti-aériennes. Puis ce fut la boucherie quand la seconde demi-vague passa le rideau de défense anti-missile ennemi désormais inopérant.

Toutes les têtes trouvèrent leurs cibles et détonèrent sur les boucliers des vaisseaux ennemis. Ceux-ci résistèrent quelques nanosecondes avant d'accuser la surcharge et céder. Un enfer de feu nucléaire enveloppa la formation ennemie et les submergea avant que les radiations ne les masquent aux yeux des capteurs impériaux.

- Règle numéro dix-sept du code d'engagement, cita le colonel du SRCE. Ne jamais adopter une formation serrée quand l'ennemi dispose de têtes nucléaires.

- D'un autre côté, fit remarquer un officier général, quand l'ennemi impose un tir de saturation avec des destroyers, la formation serrée est l'unique option défensive viable.

- Ils ne devaient pas savoir que nos nouveau modèles de destroyers ont reçut l'ajout de tubes de lancement d'engins nucléaires tactiques, marmonna à voix haute Marcus. Avant, c'était un privilège réservé aux seuls cuirassés. Et encore, uniquement pour les bombardements planétaires.

Le commissaire haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'étaient que des charges tactiques de quelques dizaines de kilotonnes, rappela-t-il. Pas des charges stratégiques de plusieurs centaines de mégatonnes. Il y aura des survivants.

- Je suis d'accords avec cette analyse, confirma Marcus en se tournant vers un enseigne. Envoyez des navettes de secours et proposez-leur notre aide.

- À vos ordres, répondit ce dernier en pianotant sur son pupitre de commande.

- Contactez leur station de défense, je veux parler à leur plus haut gradé.

- Transmission entrante amiral. Message texte uniquement. Ça vient de la planète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Questionna Marcus.

L'enseigne la parcourut rapidement du regard avant de se détendre sur son siège.

- Monsieur, la planète capitule sans condition et son gouvernement a présenté sa démission.

Une vague de soulagement traversa la passerelle.

- Une bonne démonstration de force peut régler bien des conflits inutiles, constata Marcus avec un soupir. Dites-leur que nous acceptons et les plaçons sous notre protection avec le statut temporaire de nouvelle colonie impériale. Prévenez-les également que la troisième, quatrième, cinquième et sixième légion vont débarquer sur leur sol pour instaurer l'ordre Impérial.

- À vos ordres.

L'ex-premier ministre Stellcriss regardait avec appréhension les transports d'assaut Impériaux dégorger les légions impériales qui se répandaient au pas de parade à travers sa ville. Ils apportaient avec eux, leurs blindés et autres Knightmares militaires qui défilaient sous les yeux d'une foule hagarde, leurs bannières claquant au vent tandis que les drapeaux de la Ligue était détachés et brûlés sommairement sur les trottoirs.

J'espère qu'ils comprendront que si j'avais choisi de résister, c'aurait été un massacre.

Sa nouvelle escorte, constituée exclusivement des gardes Prétoriens personnels du chef de guerre impérial, le conduisait vers la navette qui devait l'amener sur le vaisseau-amiral ennemi.

Non, pas ennemi. Plus maintenant. Il faut que je commence à les voir comme des alliés si je veux survivre.

Dans la navette, autour d'un mobilier confortable, une jeune femme l'attendait. La demoiselle portait un uniforme complètement noir ainsi qu'un grand manteau et un képi portant l'aigle doré. D'un geste, elle congédia les gardes qui les laissèrent seuls dans la pièce de séjour de la navette.

- Premier ministre Stellcriss ? Je suis Cécilia Orion, entama-t-elle d'une vois neutre.

- Je ne suis plus premier ministre, la corrigea-t-il. J'ai déposé ma démission il y'a deux heures.

- Peu importe, le SRCE aura de très nombreuses questions à vous poser plus tard. Mais pour le moment, je suis mandatée par le commissariat pour vous assurer de notre plein soutien.

- Votre soutien ? Votre soutien à quel sujet.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire charmant avant de reprendre.

- Allons c'est évident. Nous sommes sûrs que nous ferons du bon travail ensembles. N'est-ce pas, gouverneur Stellcriss ?

Le vieil homme la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, complètement interdit. Puis il s'affala dans un fauteuil.

Je suis déshonoré…


	12. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 9

**J'ai honte, quand je vois le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour mettre par écrit ce chapitre.**

* * *

La guerre avait été déclenchée par l'attaque simultanée de deux colonies de la Ligue, mais il fallut attendre que la flotte Impériale prenne une demi-douzaine de colonies pour que la bureaucratie prenne enfin la décision de lâcher la bride au cou de l'armée et ordonne la mobilisation générale. S'ensuivit la nomination de l'amiral Christen à la tête de la flotte, homme d'une soixantaine d'année à la réputation bien établie de commandant compétent et de stratège le plus doué de la flotte. Celui-ci ordonna le rassemblement de toutes les forces disponible en orbite autour de la colonie de Wyrmar, celle-ci abritant les plus importants chantiers navals du secteur et l'installation de ce type la plus grande de toute la Ligue, fournissant à elle seule plus d'un tiers des besoins en nouveau vaisseaux et en cale sèche de la nation. On l'entendit bientôt affirmer haut et fort que tant que cette planète tiendrait, la guerre ne serait pas terminée.

En cela il calcula juste car l'avant-garde de L'Imperium se heurta à une défense féroce dans le secteur et fut contraint de se replier. Même si les pertes de l'ennemi furent mineures, le téléphone arabe fit vite passer la petite formation de croiseurs Impériaux pour une flotte entière de cuirassés dont ils auraient perdu la moitié en se sauvant comme des lâches.

Encouragé par cette victoire, le ministère céda aux insistances de l'amiral Christen et fit converger vers Wyrmar tous ce que la Ligue comptait comme militaire ayant un tant soit peu de réputation.

C'est ainsi que Jill reçu sa nouvelle affectation comme chef d'escadre à bord du porte vaisseaux « Le Hardi ». Bien que l'idée de quitter enfin les bureaux du ministère l'emplisse de joie, elle était quelque peu préoccupée, LL avait disparu depuis bientôt dix jours ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mot dans lequel il l'invitait à poursuivre ses exercices en son absence, sans autre explication. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, LL était coutumier de ce genre de disparition, mais elle embarquait d'ici quelques heures et cet imbécile n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez.

- Excusez-moi Lieutenant Colonel ?

Elle leva le nez de son rapport et en resta coite de surprise, LL se tenait devant elle au garde-à-vous vêtu de l'uniforme de la ligue. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

- Euh…

- Enseigne Lucien Leroy, je vous ai été affecté comme ordonnance par le Contre-amiral Marjevols, voici mes ordres de transfert.

Sur ce il lui tendit un document puis repris sa position. Jill le parcourut sans cesser de jeter des regards en coins à son porteur. Il portait la signature du Contre-amiral Marjevols, de même que celle de l'un de ses sous-officiers, jusqu'au cachet du bureau des affectations militaires d'Acrilla tout semblait en règle. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête : il se tenait toujours au garde à vous, parfaitement droit, les pieds à 10h10, le menton légèrement relevé, il semblait sorti tout droit d'un manuel et aurait fait la fierté de n'importe quel instructeur, d'autant que son uniforme lui allait comme un gant comme s'il avait été taillé sur mesure pour lui, ce qui à la réflexion était fort possible, voir très probable le connaissant.

- Repos enseigne Leroy.

- La posture de LL, ou plutôt de l'enseigne Leroy s'affaissa.

- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée LL, s'engager sous un faux nom c'est une chose, mais réussir à obtenir une affectation… Elle est authentique ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique, comme l'indique la date, le Contre-amiral l'a signée il y a tout juste une semaine.

- Vraiment ? Et si je venais à lui demander, pourrais-t-il me le confirmer ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est un homme très occupé, il signe beaucoup de choses toute la journée, on ne peut pas lui demander de se souvenir de tout.

- Bien sûr, donc pendant ces dix jours ou je me suis fais un sang d'encre tu était tout simplement parti t'engager à Acrilla à a peine 15 heures lumières, pourquoi ne pas le faire ici ?

- Parce que le bureau ne recrutement d'Acrilla ne traite pas lui-même ses dossiers, c'est la responsabilité d'un autre bureau à Kaen qui en fonction de leur nature les fait suivre aux instances concernées, lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que mon dossier est anormal ils le renverront à Acrilla qui devra ouvrir une enquête etc.… Le temps qu'ils découvrent le pot aux roses tout cela n'aura plus d'importance, les joies de la bureaucratie.

- Et pour ton pseudonyme ? Lucien Leroy ? Sérieusement LL Je me demande si le vaisseau supportera le poids de ton ego.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

- Si je puis me permettre Lieutenant-colonel, notre vaisseau décolle d'ici moins de trois heures, je suggère que nous gagnons la zone d'embarquement,

- Jill jura entre ses dents, ses affaires n'étaient pas prêtes, elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle en quatrième vitesse.

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire porter nos valises jusqu'à notre vaisseau mon Lieutenant. Ajouta LL comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Mais je n'ai pas préparé de val… Elle choisit de ne pas finir sa phrase, elle aurait du s'indigner qu'il se soit permit de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais cela aurait été vain après tout il faisait aussi la lessive, il n'y avait rien qu'il n'ai déjà vu. Très bien enseigne Leroy allons-y. Je suppose que le taxi nous attend en bas ?

-Vous supposez bien mon Lieutenant.

Le vol vers la planète assiégée ne dura que quelques jours. Tandis que leur vaisseau commençait les manœuvres d'amarrage, Jill put admirer par le hublot de sa cabine (un des menus avantages de son statut d'officier) les monstrueuses cales sèches des chantiers navals. Elles étaient déjà pleines à craquer d'appareils en cours d'assemblage ou en réparation et la majeure partie de la flotte patrouillait majestueusement autour d'elles.

- C'est le plus gros déploiement de force de l'histoire de la Ligue, s'enthousiasma-t-elle devant L.L. qui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement intéressé par ledit hublot.

- Je ne vois là aucune raison de s'extasier. Il n'y a là guère qu'une trentaine de cuirassé, ce qui constitue près de la moitié de ce que la Ligue possède. Plus de la moitié, si l'on retire du compte ceux qui sont en réparation ou en cours d'assemblage. Et malgré leur taille, les sept porte vaisseaux que je vois ici ne seront que d'une aide très limitée en cas de bataille spatiale.

Jill lui adressa un regard grognon mais ne le reprit pas, elle était trop contente de rejoindre le front pour que la négativité de LL l'atteigne.

- D'après les rapports de l'amirauté, les Impériaux n'auraient qu'entre vingt et trente cuirassés dans notre espace, lui fit remarquer Jill. En admettant qu'ils rassemblent toutes leurs forces, nous serons supérieurs en nombre, ne serais-ce que grâces aux stations de défense de la planète qui peuvent chacune se prévaloir d'aligner autant de batteries qu'un cuirassé.

- Alors face le ciel que les Impériaux suivent les prévisions de l'amirauté, répondit LL sarcastique.

A peine sortie du sas de décontamination, elle entendit son nom crié dans le hall, lorsqu'elle voulut en déterminer l'origine elle fut moyennement surprise d'apercevoir Abigail faisant des grands signes dans sa direction. Elle choisit d'aller droit vers pour s'épargner un plus grand embarras.

-Jill ça me fait plaisir de te revoir dit-elle en l'embrassant dans une étreinte peu réglementaire.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, mais on est en public… le règlement voudrait que tu me salues…

-Et depuis quand tu suis les règlements hum ? Laisse moi te regarder, tu n'aurais pas pris du ventre dis ? Voila ce qui arrive quand on reste le cul sur une chaise, on s'empâte.

- Lieutenant-colonel ? Vos bagages ont étés transportés dans vos quartiers.

- Heu merci Leroy, tu…Vous pouvez disposer.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle réprima un mouvement de recul, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'expression réjouie qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Abigail.

- Mais dis donc tu me fais des cachotteries, je comprend mieux pourquoi tous ceux que je te présentait ne t'intéressait pas, tu les prend au berceau, une vrai couguar roaaar.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Répondit Jill rouge comme une pivoine. C'est juste Leroy, mon ordonnance, il m'a été affecté par la hiérarchie. - Cet imbécile ?

- Vraiment ?Elle reluqua l'enseigne Leroy qui s'éloignait. Mmm Si j'avais su j'aurais tenté le concours de l'école d'officier, il est un peu jeune mais j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures.

Luttant contre les images conjurées dans son cerveau, Jill choisit de détourner la conversation.

- Et nos tourtereaux comment vont-ils ?

-C'est drôle que tu en parles parce que pas plus tard qu'hier…


	13. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 10

- Le dernier rapport Monsieur, salua un enseigne en tendant à Marcus ledit rapport du SRCE.

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour remercier l'enseigne et lui fit signe de le poser sur la pile déjà présente sur son bureau. En sortant l'enseigne s'effaça pour laisser passer le commissaire Vindictus.

Si au début de l'offensive il avait craint que le commissariat ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues, comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé il avait changé d'avis. Bien que le rôle premier des commissaires soit la surveillance de l'allégeance des troupes à l'Imperium, Vindictus s'avérait être un auxiliaire précieux, louvoyant à travers la montagne de paperasse que générait la gestion d'une armée. Marcus en était venu à l'apprécier, et même s'il était difficile de lire quoi que ce soit sur le visage du commissaire, il lui semblait que le sentiment était réciproque.

- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? Demanda Marcus tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne le seraient pas.

- Seulement trois cent condamnations pour manquement léger à la discipline cette semaine et seulement douze manquements graves dont quatre ont nécessité l'application de la peine capitale. On peut considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle oui.

Vindictus lui tendit une tablette en énumérant les noms, grades et motifs.

- Adrien Arménos, sergent fourrier, vol et contrebande de matériel militaire en temps de guerre. Julius Kyrr, lieutenant, a tué un colon en état d'ébriété pendant son service. Titus Solker, légionnaire de deuxième classe, désertion. Cléa Aurius, capitaine de frégate, pour abus de pouvoir, harcèlement sexuel et viol.

Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications puis se ravisa, il faisait confiance au commissaire quand a la véracité des faits et aimait autant ne pas connaître les détails.

L'amiral resta silencieux un moment. Un capitaine de frégate, fut-elle violeuse, n'était pas facile à remplacer, surtout en pleine campagne. De plus, son dossier la décrivait comme un élément de valeur, vétéran de nombreux conflits et très bien évaluée par ses pairs. Et son second était encore tout frais émoulu de l'académie, le bombarder capitaine avant qu'il ait fait ses preuves ou acquis plus d'expérience n'était, à son avis, pas la solution. Mais le verdict avait été rendu.

- Proposez au second du capitaine Firerum de prendre temporairement le commandement, dit Marcus en lui rendant le datapad. Il a bien plus d'ancienneté et, qui plus est, a déjà fait ses preuves en situation de combat. Bien qu'il ait servit la majeure partie de sa carrière sur des croiseurs, je pense qu'il devrait bien s'en sortir. Autre chose ?

- Uniquement des jugements allant de mesures disciplinaires à quelques dégradations ou peines diverses. J'en ai une liste exhaustive à votre disposition si vous souhaitez la consulter.

- Je vous fais confiance, répondit l'amiral en secouant la tête. Si nous avons fini avec le tout venant j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la stratégie à mettre en œuvre avant que je ne la présente aux autres officiers.

Il enclencha le projecteur holographique qui projeta une représentation du système et des forces en présences : rouges pour l'imperium vertes bleues pour la ligue.

- Comme nous le disent les rapports du SRCE, la Ligue a décidé de faire de Wyrmar la forteresse sur laquelle nous sommes censés nous briser les dents. C'est clairement un défi et je serais un idiot de le relever en comptant seulement sur notre supériorité numérique. Même si nous avons théoriquement les forces pour lancer un assaut frontal, c'est justement ce que la Ligue veut. Il faut bien admettre que ces dernière décennies, l'Impérium n'a rien fait d'autre au niveau stratégique que d'écraser ses adversaires sous le poids de sa puissance de feu.

Marcus attendit que Vindictus intervienne pour placer ses arguments de commissaire politique. Mais celui-ci resta muet, le regard fixé sur l'hologramme comme s'il cherchait à le mémoriser dans ses moindres détails.

- Je ne vais donc pas les attaquer au sens où ils l'entendent, reprit Marcus en enfonçant un bouton dans la console qui fit revenir en arrière l'hologramme pour le ramener à une vue générale du cadran galactique contrôlé par la Ligue.

Ses divers systèmes solaires habités se teintèrent de bleu et les principales voies de commerce en vert,. Wyrmar voyait deux routes commerciales la desservir. Et deux croix rouges apparurent sur ces routes.

- Vous allez attaquer leurs voies de ravitaillement, constata Vindictus avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

- Tout juste, la Ligue a démontré de nombreuses fois que son plus grand point faible est sa bureaucratie lourde, lente et souvent inefficace. Nos informateurs nous ont appris que les retards dans le ravitaillement étaient fréquents. La moitié de leur flotte est stationnée au même endroit ce qui signifie des convois lourdement chargés, donc lents, donc vulnérables.

Vindictus étudia le plan en détail.

- Je vois au moins quelques faiblesses dans ce plan. Premièrement, vous allez rapidement être découvert et cela vas probablement entraîner une riposte des forces stationnées à Wyrmar. Secondement, l'espace est très vaste et il est fort possible que des vaisseaux passent par d'autres routes.

- Ho, mais je suis convaincu que nous ne couperons pas complètement leur approvisionnement. Qui plus est, je ne cherche pas réellement à les affamer. La baisse des rations sera un outil dont je vais me servir pour créer un sentiment de mécontentement général dans leur flotte. La seconde phase va voir le vice-amiral Vipsanius attaquer les systèmes de Cylchade et Scally. Ses ordres seront de détruire leurs flottes et leurs installations de défense ainsi que de saisir les navires marchands et leurs marchandises pour notre compte. Ça les laissera à la merci des pirates à moins que la Ligue ne dépêche de nouvelles forces pour combler les trous. Qui plus est, un peu de butin de guerre ne fera pas de mal à nos finances.

Les deux systèmes solaires s'entourèrent de jaune sur une pression de l'amiral sur le moniteur. L'un ne possédait rien de grande valeur et n'avait qu'une seule planète habitable à peine colonisée par deux centaines de milliers de personnes. L'autre par contre était situé au carrefour de six routes commerciales et disposait de trois mondes habitables, dont deux au stade de colonisation des mégalopoles. La population totale du système était supérieure à six milliards d'individus et disposait aussi d'une position dominante dans l'économie locale.

- Vous cherchez à les forcer à diviser leur flotte pour pourchasser le vice-amiral Vipsanius ? Demanda le commissaire tandis que Marcus prenait une autre gorgée de café.

- Ce serait intéressant, mais je doute fortement que l'amiral Christen commette une erreur aussi grossière à moins d'y être forcé par les politiques. Non, je me sers des autres outils de mon arsenal : l'inaction et la récession économique. Les hommes de Christen vont demeurer en orbite autour de Wyrmar avec des nouvelles des autres mondes attaqués par nous pendant qu'eux ne feront rien, ou alors envoyer un petit détachement de reconnaissance pour constater les dégâts. Et pour compléter le tableau, les cours des marchés boursiers de la Ligue vont chuter, ce qui aura pour effet de rendre les soldats encore plus mécontent de leur paie déjà peu enviable.

- Vous mettez donc à cran les hommes de Christen, constata Vindictus avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Mais, sauf si les hautes instances de la Ligue lui ordonnent de morceler sa flotte pour nous pourchasser, il faudra bien attaquer Wyrmar à un moment ou à un autre ?

- Très juste. Et c'est là que j'espère que mes préparatifs auront porté leurs fruits.

Il saisit quelques commandes sur le moniteur et Wyrmar réapparut au centre de l'affichage, sa nuée de points rouge continuant à flotter autour d'elle et de ses chantiers navals.

- Nous lancerons d'abords ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler un assaut frontal. Je mènerais l'assaut avec…

Marcus consulta le rapport du SRCE avant de continuer.

- Une trentaine de cuirassés et leurs escortes de soutiens ainsi que huit ou neuf porte-vaisseaux. Nos formations de vaisseaux étant plus petites que les leurs, je n'aurais que l'avantage technologique.

Vindictus plissa les yeux.

- Vous leur opposez un nombre de vaisseau inférieur, mais dans un rapport de force quasi-équivalent au leur. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

- Parce que le SRCE fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour leur faire croire que nous ne disposons pas de plus de formations de cuirassés. Et avec un rapport de force aussi incertain, Christen ne s'étonnera probablement pas si j'ordonne à mes forces de rester hors de portées des stations de défense orbitales. J'espère le pousser à accepter l'affrontement ici, dit-il en indiquant un point dans l'espace au moyen d'un marqueur à mi-chemin entre Wyrmar et une autre planète du système.

- Laissez-moi deviner, si Christen mord à l'hameçon, nous l'occuperons pendant que le reste de nos forces attaquera les défenses fixes de la planète ?

- Plus ou moins. Répondit Marcus en terminant sa tasse de café. Mais en réalité, je préfère les garder en réserve pour la suite du plan. À la place, le département Recherche et Développement de l'amirauté vient de nous faire parvenir un nouveau jouet, les hautes instances ont decidé de le tester en situation réelle.

L'amiral lui tendit une tablette tirée de sa poche portant tous les signes distinctifs d'un message classé sécurité Ambre et portant les indicateurs du secteur R&D avec pour titre "Projet Janus". Vindictus le parcouru rapidement du regard avant de relever la tête vers Marcus.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous en servir ?

Marcus ne répondit pas mais fit apparaitre une nouvelle trajectoire avec des textes explicatifs sur l'hologramme. Vindictus suivit le schéma se dessiner du regard et hocha la tête.

- C'est le genre de mauvaises surprises à laquelle la Ligue ne s'attendra pas, constata le commissaire d'un ton où l'on décelait une pointe d'approbation. Cela renversera le cours de cette bataille et de celles à venir.

- Avec du temps je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront une parade, mais nous ne leur en laisseront pas le loisir, si Wymar tombe le reste de la ligue s'écroulera comme un château de cartes...

**La suite demain**


	14. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 11

Jill touillait sans conviction le contenu de son assiette sous le regard désapprobateur de LL.

- Ce n'est pas en te privant que tu garniras l'assiette des déshérités tu sais.

- Je n'ai plus faim, soupira Jill en repoussant son assiette à peine entamée.

Elle était arrivée prête à en découdre, mais l'imperium n'avait jamais lancé l'assaut tant attendu, à la place chaque armée avait campée sur ses positions. Elle en avait profité pour parfaire l'entraînement de ses troupes, mais l'impatience avait vite laissé place à l'ennui.  
Puis après deux mois d'inactivité l'ennemi était enfin passé à l'action, seulement pas de la manière à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Tandis que la flotte de la ligue protégeait Wymar, des impériaux avaient lancé l'assaut sur leurs convois d'approvisionnement. L'amiral Christen avait réagi promptement en faisant changer les itinéraires des convois et en leur assignant des escortes mais le mal était fait et depuis, tout le monde se serrait la ceinture, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Jill devait à nouveau se contenter des ration standards alors que son rang lui aurait normalement permis d'avoir accès à une nourriture plus ragoûtante.

Et la situation avait encore empirée. Parallèlement au pillage des cargos de ravitaillement de la Ligue, l'Imperium avait livré quelques actions de harcèlement derrière leurs lignes. En un mois, elle avait attaqué deux systèmes solaires distincts. La première fois, ce n'était qu'une petite colonie dans un système paumé et insuffisamment protégé. Les impériaux avaient débarqués avec une petite force et s'étaient abattus sur les rares installations de défenses et les quelques frégates en faction avec un rapport de force de quatre contre un. Ils avaient même emporté avec eux une paire de cuirassés qui auraient pu raser toutes les défenses du système à aux seuls. Les frégates avaient survécu en abandonnant leurs postes et en fuyant donner l'alerte dans le système voisin, mais toutes les stations de défenses et les plates-formes orbitales civiles avaient été détruites. Comble de l'insulte, les impériaux n'avaient même pas tenté de s'emparer de la planète qui avait pourtant capitulé. Une fois leur acte de destruction perpétré, ils étaient repartis et avaient disparus dans l'hyperespace des heures avant l'arrivée du détachement de renforts.

Cette colonie n'avait quasiment aucune valeur pour la Ligue. Elle pouvait au mieux être considérée comme un avant-poste frontalier. Mais la Ligue en comptait des dizaines comme celles-là dont les gouverneurs réclamaient maintenant à corps et à cris des vaisseaux pour les protéger. Pour conserver leurs électeurs les sénateurs étaient obligés de promettre des troupes qu'ils ne possédaient pas ou en rognaient à droite à gauche affaiblissant une armée déjà divisée. L'impuissance de la ligue à défendre ses colonies mettait à mal le moral des populations et des soldats dont beaucoup étaient issus de planètes similaires.

Et là, l'Imperium avait abattu son atout.

Impossible à qui connaissait les bases de la géographie de la Ligue d'ignorer Scally. Le système était plus que florissant, on le considérait même comme le deuxième cœur économique de la Ligue après la planète capitale. Qui plus est, en plus d'une flotte tout à fait honorable stationnée sur place, une pléthore de petites flottes privées orbitaient en permanence dans le système. Mais qui aurait pu croire que leur force seraient capable de l'atteindre sans être détectées et interceptées auparavant ? Malgré la résistance héroïque de l'Amiral De Navarre les Impériaux avaient détruit absolument tout ce qui était en orbite et arraisonné tous les vaisseaux cargos présents. Tous ce que les impériaux n'avait pas pu emporter dans leurs soutes, ils l'avaient détruit, laissant tout juste les équipages s'entasser dans les navettes de sauvetages avant de les éjecter et de détruire les vaisseaux cargos à coups de canons

Certaines des flottes privées avaient également tenté de résister, mais sous un rapport de force aussi écrasant la plupart de leurs commandants s'étaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez payés pour ça.

Mais outre les dommages matériels et moraux l'attaque sur Scally avait eu un impact qu'aucun militaire n'avait su prédire : un impact économique. Sitôt l'annonce de leur défaite dans le système, le marché boursier de la Ligue avait commencé à chuter de façon dramatique. En quelques jours et malgré les messages rassurants du gouvernement, leur nation se retrouvait avec un crash boursier en plus d'une guerre sur les bras. Jill n'était pas une spécialiste de l'économie, loin s'en fallait. Mais elle avait pu constater lors de quelques permissions sur Wyrmar que les prix avaient grimpé dès les premières attaques contre les convois de ravitaillement. L'annonce du crash boursier avait donné autant de ressort à la courbe des prix que si on lui avait attaché un réacteur à impulsion. Elle avait entendu parler d'une flambée des prix dépassant les trois cent pour cent sur certaines planètes et les salaires n'avaient pas suivis, que ce soit pour les civils ou pour les militaires, des émeutes avaient même été reportées dans certains cas.

LL secoua la tête mais resta silencieux et savoura une autre gorgée de café, de _vrai_ café. Déjà difficile à trouver depuis que Lanina était tombée, chaque gramme valait de l'or à l'heure actuelle. LL mangeait peu mais il se montrait intraitable sur la qualité. Comment il parvenait à financer son vice était une des nombreuses choses qu'elle ignorait à son sujet.

- Si tu en as fini avec ton repas, peut-être pourrions nous poursuivre notre partie ?.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Malgré tout le mal que se donnait LL pour donner l'impression que c'était elle qui commandait, elle croulait sous les tâches "suggérées" par son ordonnance.

LL déposa avec soin l'échiquier sur la table et entreprit de replacer les pièces de mémoire.

Le jeu lui avait été remis par l'ambassade de Serenizia accompagnée d'une simple carte où les mots « bonne chance pour l'avenir » étaient calligraphiés d'une écriture fine et élégante. Elle avait été aussi surprise que LL qui lorsqu'elle lui avait relaté sa soirée (avec le déclaration de guerre celle-ci lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit) avait semblé déconcerté puis visiblement perdu dans des souvenirs d'un autre âge s'était isolé.

LL lui fit signe qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle pour reprendre la partie. Elle se pencha sur le plateau étudiant les possibilités, puis après mûre réflexion choisit d'exposer son cavalier en déplaçant son fou. Quelque temps auparavant afin de la motiver LL lui avait proposé un marché, si elle parvenait à remporter une partie, il répondrait à une question de son choix.

Sa tour prit son cavalier.

Et la carotte était efficace, Jill avait redoublé d'efforts, jusque là sans succès. Il devait avoir une confiance absolue en ses capacités pour proposer un tel marché, mais elle finirait par le vaincre, tôt ou tard il ferait une erreur.

Profitant de l'ouverture, elle déplaça son second cavalier.

Elle avait réfléchi longuement à ce qu'elle pourrait lui poser comme question. L'interrogerai-t-elle sur sa famille ? Son véritable nom (Aucun parent n'appellerais son fils LL) ?

Il avança un pion de deux cases bloquant l'avancée de sa tour.

Sur le geass ? Ou encore sur la cicatrice qui barrait son torse et son dos (les seules qu'il ai, aucune trace des lasers qui l'avaient atteint lors de leur rencontre)…

Elle resta quelques secondes sans respirer n'osant y croire saisit délicatement sa reine et la déposa quelques cases plus loin.

-Echec.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle l'avait mis en échec, a bien y regarder elle avait pris la majorité de ses pièces. Elle releva la tête l'air bravache, pour voir la réaction de son professeur, il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

-Pas mal.

-Il déplaça son fou.

-mais loin d'être suffisant, échec et mat.

Jill ne put que rester éberluée, elle avait cru la victoire à portée de main, et en moins d'une seconde elle lui avait échappée.

-Tu as fait d'énormes progrès c'est indéniable.

-Pas assez puisque je n'arrive toujours pas à te battre.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même, à ce jour une seule personne a pu me défaire aux échecs.

-Oh !? Qui ça ?

-Ma fois tu pourras toujours me poser la question si tu gagnes la prochaine partie. répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Rhaaa tu es impossible.

-Plus sérieusement j'aimerai que tu retiennes deux leçons ce cette partie, la première et qu'il ne faut jamais prendre la victoire ou la défaite pour acquise, un rien peu renverser le cours d'une bataille.

-Hum hum et la seconde ?

-La vie n'est pas un jeu d'échec, la partie ne se finit pas simplement parce que le roi est pris.

**ALERTE ! ALERTE ! TOUS LES COMBATTANTS DOIVENT REJOINDRE LEURS POSTE DE COMBAT ! CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE**


	15. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 12

**Mes connaissances quand à la relativité générale et en balistique étant ce qu'elles sont, je m'en remet pleinement à Howsoul quand à la véracité de ses écrits, mais s'il y a des physiciens parmis nos lecteurs libre à eux de nous corriger :)**

* * *

Jill se rua son casier d'où elle tira sa combinaison de pilotage qu'elle enfila à la hâte (elle ne tint pas compte de la présence de LL en se déshabillant, la promiscuité était de mise dans l'armée et LL n'avait jamais paru particulièrement intéressé. En un sens elle aurait pu trouver cela insultant mais si Lucien Leroy pouvait être un séducteur talentueux, LL quand à lui ne semblait pas avoir de tels penchants). Une fois en tenue elle se hâta vers la salle d'embarquement suivie de près par LL qui lui faisait ses dernières recommandations.

- Surtout garde la tête froide, n'abuse pas de ton geass ton temps maximum d'utilisation est de 2 minutes mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas dépasser les 60 secondes…

- Oui M'man. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ce n'est pas ma première mission tu sais.

Il lui tendit son casque tandis qu'elle prenait place dans son Knightmare.

- J'ai conscience que tu peux prendre soin de toi-même, mais cet Antonius à eu plus de trois mois pour planifier son offensive, s'il a décidé de passer à l'attaque tu peux être sûre qu'il a un plan.

- Je serais prudente, promit-elle d'un ton pressé en s'emparant de son casque.

* * *

- A combien s'élèvent les forces adverses ?

- Mille deux cent trente-neuf contacts radars sur les scanners ! annonça l'enseigne de la passerelle en blêmissant.

- Continuez la mise en condition de combat de la flotte. Ordonna posément l'amiral Christen depuis son poste de commandement.

L'amiral Edward Christen était un homme de taille moyenne quoique puissamment pour un homme de son âge. Engagé volontaire à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, âgé aujourd'hui de cinquante-neuf, et amiral depuis plus de dix ans il était considéré comme le doyen des forces de la ligue.

Ses propres formations alignaient moins d'appareils lourds, mais bien plus d'appareils légers en comparaison. Il avait un total de mille trois cent vingt vaisseaux, dont exactement trente cuirassés. S'il ajoutait ses sept porte vaisseaux, il avait un léger avantage numérique en termes de coques. Mais d'après les signatures radars au moins neuf contacts ennemis étaient eux-mêmes des portes vaisseaux, ce qui hélas mettait plutôt la surenchère du côté impérial au nombre total d'appareils.

_Mais je doute que saturer l'espace de chasseurs soit une bonne idée contre les DCA de nos corvettes. Elles ne sont pas toutes jeunes mais elles sont toujours capables de faire du dégât._

Christen poursuivit ses calculs. Les Impériaux, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, étaient sortis de l'hyperespace en plein dans sa zone de détection et avaient immédiatement commencé à accélérer vers l'intérieur du système. Malgré tout, ils se trouvaient encore à quatre heures de trajet avant d'arriver à portée de leurs missiles. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens à son avis car ils auraient pu sortir beaucoup plus proche et réduire le temps qu'il aurait eu pour se préparer de deux bonnes heures et demie. D'un autre côté, en agissant ainsi, ils arriveraient avec une vélocité bien plus grande. Vélocité qui serait ajoutée à leurs missiles, ce qui augmenterait théoriquement leur portée déjà supérieure à la sienne. Et toujours d'après ses calculs, cela leur permettrait de lui tirer dessus au moins trois fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent à portée extrême de ses propres têtes chercheuses.

_Et Dieu sait qu'en trois salves ils peuvent faire du dégât,_ songea-t-il en comptant que le nombre de destroyers adverses était plus important que le siens. Il avait une meilleure capacité anti-missile, mais les salves de l'impérium seraient bien plus fournies. Sans compter les rapports qu'il avait reçus sur les nouveaux destroyers Impériaux de classe _Mars_ laissaient à penser qu'ils disposaient de d'engins nucléaires en plus des lance-missiles traditionnels. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui serait catastrophique, c'était de risquer que des têtes nucléaires détonnent aussi près des chantiers avec tous ces vaisseaux et ces équipements sensibles, sans compter le personnel civil.

Christen plissa les yeux, il commençait à saisir pourquoi Antonius avait choisi un point de sortie aussi lointain. S'il avait opté pour une approche frontale, il serait sorti beaucoup plus près et aurait pu compter sur l'effet de surprise mais ce faisant il se serait mis à portée non seulement de sa flotte, mais aussi de ses stations de défense. Tandis que là, il avait l'espoir de le pilonner de trop loin pour qu'il puisse riposter et infliger de gros dégât malgrès tout.

_Il me laisse deux options, ou je reste dans l'enveloppe de défense des stations et j'accepte l'éventualité que des têtes nucléaires puissent passer et endommager le chantier là où je suis le plus fort. Ou alors je porte le combat chez lui à des distances où ses propres missiles ne changeront plus grand-chose, mais où son nombre plus élevé de vaisseaux lourds donnera tout son poids._

Aucune alternative ne lui convenait, mais la seconde épargnait à la fois les défenses de la planète et les civils qui travaillaient dans les chantiers, ce qui serait plus précieux à long terme. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise à l'idée de combattre dos à une planète, ça ne laissait pratiquement aucune autre marge de manœuvre que de tenir la ligne. Au moins il pourrait manœuvrer s'il s'éloignait.

Sa décision était prise.

- Capitaine, signalez à toute la flotte que nous allons les intercepter au point KX-0012 ! Dit-il en se tournant vers son officier tactique.

- Ne devrai-t-on pas plutôt rester avec les stations ? S'étonna l'officier en relevant les yeux de son écran.

- C'est justement ce qu'il souhaite, répondit Christen en désignant la formation impériale en approche sur l'holoprojecteur. Si nous restons ici il pourra nous pilonner à loisir tout en restant hors de portée alors qu'en allant à sa rencontre, nous pourrons manœuvrer pour contrer ses tactiques. Alors exécution !

- Bien amiral ! Acquiesça le capitaine avant de communiquer les ordres au reste des troupes.

* * *

- Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon ! Triompha l'un des officier autour de la projection tactique sur le pont de _l'Impitoyable_.

- Ils ont même avalé toute la ligne. Commenta un autre.

- Evidemment, dans sa position c'était le solution la plus logique. Répliqua Antonius d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. Signalez au vice-amiral Vipsanius que nous appliquerons le plan comme prévu, reprit l'amiral d'un ton décidé. Qu'ils se préparent à lancer l'assaut, que les chasseurs se déploient et donnez l'ordre aux plateformes Janus de se mettre en position.

- À vos ordres, répondit l'opérateur.

Les ordres furent relayés à travers toute la flotte et les énormes portes vaisseau commencèrent à déployer leurs chasseurs tandis que l'on faisait sortir des hangars des cuirassés les nouvelles plates-formes de défenses de type Janus.

Depuis que les flottes s'affrontaient, on avait toujours distingués deux étapes majeures dans les combats. La première partie se déroulait à la plus grande distance d'engagement d'un vaisseau et était communément appelée le "duel de missiles". Aucune subtilité n'était de mise à ce niveau. Le but était de noyer l'adversaire sous autant de têtes chercheuses que possible pour pouvoir passer ses défenses et le détruire. Beaucoup d'affrontements entre vaisseau de classes similaires se soldaient alors souvent par des matches nuls ou des dégâts modérés.

Venait ensuite la deuxième étape du combat : le "duel d'artillerie". Cette phase était beaucoup plus meurtrière car aucun anti-missile ni aucun laser de défense ne pouvait dévier d'un iota un tir de canon à plasma. C'était aussi la partie la plus technique car il fallait en permanence manœuvrer pour offrir la cible la plus petite à l'adversaire tout en essayant d'aligner un maximum de batteries pour le rosser. Ce genre de duel pouvait s'avérer très brefs, car sitôt les boucliers adverses hors service, les canons à plasma pouvaient traverser une dizaine de mètres de blindage en un seul tir.

Cependant, depuis plus de soixante ans, les batteries de plasma avaient atteint un seuil qu'aucun scientifiques n'avait réussi à franchir, tant en portée qu'en puissance. Bien sûr on continuait à sortir des lentilles de focalisation et des matrices de calculs de plus en plus sophistiquées pour tenter d'augmenter un tant soit peu la portée et la puissance des canons. Mais les gains n'avaient été que de 1,2% en portée et de 0,68% en puissance ces trente dernières années. C'est pourquoi, l'Imperium avait eu l'idée de concentrer ses équipes de R&D sur la seule partie des combats que l'on savait encore facilement améliorable : les missiles.

Vingt ans de recherche avaient finalement aboutie au destroyer de classe _Mars_ et ses lance-missiles prévus pour lancer aussi bien de courts missiles anti-vaisseaux que de longues têtes nucléaires. La deuxième réussite ayant été de faire tenir des charges nucléaires de quelques dizaines de kilotonnes dans des espaces plus confinés qu'à l'origine, tout en respectant la sécurité opérationnel et en évitant d'irradier le personnel qui aurait à placer les missiles dans les chargeurs des tubes. Le missile Talos était né conférant aux destroyers la capacité de se livrer à des bombardements nucléaires intenses.

La plateforme Janus avait été mise au point lorsqu'un des scientifiques de l'Impérium s'était finalement souvenu que les anti-missiles des vaisseaux de combats étaient un dérivé des têtes chercheuses emportées par les chasseurs Impériaux. Il avait alors avancé l'idée de les asservir aux contrôles des défenses des appareils plus gros afin d'augmenter significativement le volume de feu défensif d'une flotte.

La seule complication était que les ordinateurs embarqués sur les chasseurs n'avaient jamais été prévu pour se livrer à des calculs aussi lourds. De même, ceux embarqués dans les vaisseaux de guerres peinaient déjà bien assez dans cette phase des combats sans en plus leur demander de contrôler autant de nouvelles plates-formes indépendantes et de sélectionner leurs cibles en fonction de leur situation sur le champ de bataille. C'est ainsi qu'on avait eu l'idée des plates-formes Janus. Celle-ci n'était au final qu'un amas de capteurs servant à déterminer la position exacte de chaque chasseur Impérial, couplé à des super calculateurs à qui l'on déléguait le contrôle des anti-missiles. Cela avait le double avantage d'alléger la charge de calcul pour les vaisseaux impériaux qui n'avaient plus à gérer les tirs défensifs et de leur permettre d'utiliser leurs chasseurs comme couverture anti-missile supplémentaire.

Les plates-formes avaient passé brillamment les tests imposés par la R&D, mais étaient déployées pour la première fois en condition réelle. Marcus espérait de tout cœur qu'elles fonctionneraient aussi bien que dans les rapports.

- Plates-formes déployées ! Les avertit un enseigne depuis son pupitre. Synchronisation des calculateurs en cours !

- Armement ? Demanda Marcus.

- Arrivée à portée de missiles dans huit minutes et vingt-trois secondes amiral, répondit immédiatement l'enseigne.

Sur l'holoprojecteur de la passerelle, les portes vaisseaux vomissaient un flot continu de chasseurs qui prenaient place sur les flancs de la flotte. Puis, le flot se tarit et la formation de Marcus semblait avoir triplé de largeur sous le nombre d'appareils légers qui s'étaient déployées en écran.

- Fin de déploiement des chasseurs, signala un enseigne. Synchronisation des plateformes Janus complète. Tous les paramètres sont au vert amiral.

Marcus prit une profonde inspiration_._

- Ennemi à portée de tir dans deux minutes, annonça l'Enseigne.

- Solutions de tir ? Demanda Marcus

- Calculée et chargées ! Répondit un autre enseigne.

L'amiral regarda le compteur défiler sur l'holoprojecteur. Comme il avait eu plus de temps pour accélérer, sa vitesse était supérieure à celle de son adversaire, théoriquement il gardait une supériorité accrue au niveau de la portée de ses missiles. Mais son adversaire aussi avait beaucoup accéléré depuis qu'il avait accepté de se séparer de ses stations. Le choc promettait d'être spectaculaire.

Brusquement, le compteur tomba à Zéro.

- Première salve, feu ! Ordonna Marcus.

* * *

Jill dériva doucement sur le côté, entraînant son escadron vers l'arrière de la flotte de la Ligue. Par ordre de l'amiral Christen, les appareils légers devaient rester en retrait et se préparer à couvrir les flancs de sa flotte quand les chasseurs et Knightmares ennemis viendraient pour la curée. Cependant quelque chose dans la formation inhabituelle des troupes adverses la préoccupait, l'imperium avait sorti ses chasseurs beaucoup trop tôt pour un engagement conventionnel_._.

Elle repoussa cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit. Peut-être le commandant Impérial craignait-il que des unités dissimulées dans le système tentent de le prendre par surprise. Mais elle en doutait. Du peu qu'elle en avait entendu, Marcus Antonius semblait être un homme intelligent. Et les rapports de pertes de la Ligue le confirmaient.

Soudain, son écran tinta. Une vague de points rouges emplit le bord supérieur de son radar.

_On y est, l'Impérium a ouvert les hostilités._

Elle grinça des dents en réalisant à quelle portée leurs adversaires avaient tiré leur première salve. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur les Impériaux, il était cependant impossible de nier leurs performances technologiques. La flotte de Christen était encore trop loin pour riposter sans gaspiller ses munitions. Pendant ce temps, une première volée de plus de douze mille missiles fonçait vers eux, mais la distance était telle qu'ils mettraient environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver à destination.

Jill rongea son frein pendant deux minutes avant de voir enfin partir la riposte de la Ligue. Pendant ce temps, L'impérium avait encore eu le temps de lancer six autres salves et une septième partit quelque secondes après la riposte.

_Heureusement que nous sommes plus nombreux et que nous avons beaucoup plus de vaisseaux disposant de DCA et de batteries d'anti-missiles, sinon on l'aurait bien profond._

Cependant, les salves de missiles de la Ligue étaient bien moins étoffées, l'Impérium disposant de davantage de destroyers et ceux-ci emportant plus de tubes lance-missiles que les leurs. C'est pourquoi elle vit partir une pauvre vague d'à peine plus de dix mille cinq cent missiles de leurs côté. À cela s'ajoutait le plus grand temps de rechargement des anciens tubes _Trébuchet_ _MK II_ qu'utilisait la ligue contre les derniers lanceurs _Onagre MK IV_ de l'Impérium capable de lancer un missile toutes les dix-huit secondes là où les leurs nécessitaient vingt-deux entre chaque tir.

_Ils ont l'avantage à longue distance, mais en concentrant correctement ses salves, peut quand même leur en faire voir… au final tout va se jouer à la défense._

Malgré tout, elle devait bien admettre que le volume de feu impérial était dangereusement au-delà du seuil théorique que leur flotte pouvait contrer.

Les missiles ennemis traversèrent la ligne sur son radar démarquant la zone où les antimissile de la Ligue pouvait les intercepter. Une vague de projectiles d'interception s'élança à la rencontre des têtes explosives et les percuta de plein fouet, brisant net l'élan d'une petite moitié de projectiles. L'instant d'après, les survivants traversaient la ligne délimitant la portée des lasers de défense active. L'espace se stria soudain de rayons ardents qui brûlèrent là encore une gigantesque partie de la vague. Malgré tout, il en restait encore bien trop en approche du goût de Jill. Une deuxième salve de laser diminua encore ce nombre, mais quelques centaines trouvèrent leur cible et détonnèrent contre les boucliers, heureusement sans causer trop de dégâts.

_Mais ce n'est que la première vague, et l'Imperium les enchaînent à un rythme plus soutenu que nous. Si Christen ne se bouge pas le cul on va y rester sans avoir vu la queue d'un impérial._

* * *

L'amiral Christen constata avec un certain soulagement que tous les dégâts infligés par l'Imperium étaient mineurs. Visiblement, ceux-ci n'avaient pas concentré leur salve sur des appareils en particulier, sinon sa flotte aurait eu bien plus mal.

_Preuve s'il en faut que leur amiral manque encore d'expérience._

Il caressa songeusement sa moustache, si Antonius espérait l'avoir à l'usure, il allait rapidement déchanter. Parce que contrairement à lui, la flotte de la Ligue avait concentré ses tirs sur un nombre restreint de cibles. Ils avaient donc clairement plus de chance de toucher et d'infliger des dégâts plus importants aux troupes ennemies.

La deuxième vague ennemie approchait à pleine vitesse tandis que la sienne venait de couvrir la moitié de la distance. Il y avait en ce moment plusieurs dizaines de millier de missiles en vol dans l'espace entre eux. "Assez pour jouer à saute-missile d'une flotte à l'autre" aurait commenté son ancienne instructrice tactique. Ce souvenir parvint à lui arracher un sourire en coin.

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, l'amiral se concentra sur sa table d'affichage tactique et vit arriver la seconde vague Impériale. À ce niveau-là, il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'il puisse faire, il focalisa donc son attention sur sa propre première vague. Celle-ci allait bientôt atteindre l'enveloppe de défense active ennemie.

Un détail attira son attention. Il remarqua que pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, les escadrons de chasseurs ennemis s'étaient détachés des flancs de la flotte adverse pour former une sorte de mâchoire autour des vecteurs de ses missiles, en avant de la flotte Impériale.

_Qu'est-ce que ?_

Soudain, la table tactique se figea. Christen poussa un juron car le syndrome était facilement reconnaissable. L'écran tactique avait eu une surcharge de calculs et commencé à baisser son taux de rafraîchissement d'images pour lui permettre de mieux gérer sa nouvelle charge de travail.

Lorsque l'image se mis à jour et l'amiral hoqueta de stupeur cette fois. Durant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré l'interférence, sa vague de missiles avait disparue de la carte.

_MAIS… QUE… COMMENT ?_

Il n'était pas le seul surpris, de part et d'autre du pont de commandement ses officiers étaient partagés entre stupeur et incompréhension, plusieurs milliers de missiles ne pouvaient pas disparaître dans l'espace sans laisser de traces, c'était physiquement impossible.


	16. Lelouch of galaxy chapitre 13

Jill poussa un cri de frustration quand son afficheur tactique réduit n'afficha que de la neige signifiant que le centre tactique avait des problèmes de surchauffe. Son cri de frustration s'étrangla lorsque l'écran revint à la normale et qu'elle pu constater à son tour que leurs missiles avaient disparus.

Sur son canal ses équipiers tentaient de la joindre pour avoir des explications. Jill les ignora, trop occupée à éplucher le rapport texte. C'était plus fastidieux que l'affichage mais ils présentaient l'avantage de tout enregistrer, même quand les performances graphiques du matériel ne suivaient pas. Mais à sa grande surprise elle vit juste s'afficher une suite de messages "ERROR HARDWARE 1056".

Sur le pont de l'Impitoyable, les officiers étaient partagés entre jubilation et incrédulité.  
100% des missiles adverses avaient été interceptés, du jamais vu. Si l'alcool avait était autorisé à bord du vaisseau, on aurait sans doute entendu un bouchon sauter.

_Mais les réjouissances peuvent attendre. _Songea Marcus et la bataille n'était pas encore terminée

- La deuxième salve ennemie est en approche Monsieur, les plateformes Janus sont prêtes à l'intercepter.

Marcus se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, il se tourna vers son état-major.

- Messieurs, vous aurez l'occasion de pavoiser sur les performances de notre nouveau système anti-missiles plus tard. Puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre à distance, nos adversaires vont monter au contact. Accélérez la cadence de tir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à moins de une seconde lumière, déployez les Knightmares.

- Ici le Lieutenant Archer demande confirmation des ordres de mission à vous! S'exclama Jill dans son communicateur.

- Vous avez très bien entendu Archer ! S'exclama le chef de vol du _Hardi_. Poussez vos réacteurs au maximum, Nous montons au contact !

- Avec tout le respect, on va se faire laminer avant même de les atteindre! Protesta Jill.

- Si vous avez une meilleure idée, je suis toute ouïe, lieutenant-colonel ! Dans le cas contraire contentez vous d'exécuter les ordres et si vous devez y rester tachez d'en tuer le plus possible avant.

L'amiral tourna rapidement la tête vers l'écran d'affichage qui s'était à nouveau figée. Elle se remit en route avec, cette fois encore, la dernière vague de missiles de la Ligue qui en avait disparue. L'amiral poussa un juron. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Les dégâts sur sa flotte étaient, pour le moment, encore mineurs. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, cela pouvait très vite changer.

Sa flotte avait déjà pris trop de vitesse quand elle avait engagé le combat, et il était prêt à parier un an de solde qu'Antonius avait prévu ça dans ses calculs. S'il avait ordonné de battre en retraite, le résultat aurait été désastreux. Même s'il avait pu courir se cacher derrière les stations, dont la sécurité devenait toute relative vu qu'en restant juste hors de portée d'artillerie les Impériaux venaient de démontrer qu'on ne pouvait plus les toucher, il aurait exposé ses appareils à des représailles à longue distance des navires ennemis frais et dispos et ce sans pouvoir riposter ou se défendre efficacement. La seul autre option qu'il lui restait était de charger et d'espérer être encore en état pour faire une différence à courte portée

- Toute la flotte, je veux la propulsion militaire maximale ! S'exclama Christen vers l'enseigne en charge des communications.

Jill mis son canal en mode off et jura. Leur situation tactique venait de passer de "tout juste défendable" à "intenable". Dans une situation standard, les deux flottes auraient continué d'avancer en continuant à tirer jusqu'à arriver au contact, mais dans la situation présente il leur faudrait aller à leur rencontre tout en essuyant leur feu.

La seule chose à faire parcourir au plus vite la distance entre les deux armées. Mais pour ça ils allaient devoir progresser sous le feu roulant des vagues de missiles ennemis tandis qu'eux seraient incapables de riposter ou de se protéger efficacement.  
Elle repassa sur le canal de son unité et sur la visière de son casque un reflet écarlate apparut.

Bon écoutez-moi bien, on monte au contact. PAS DE MAIS ! On passe en formation en colonne et je prends la tête. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre vous restez dans mon sillage et si je donne un ordre vous obéissez sans poser de questions, c'est compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent, la lionne de Darussa avait la réputation d'être ignorée par les tirs ennemis. Que ce soit de la chance ou un talent les soldats respectaient les deux.

- Monsieur, leur formation change ! S'exclama un enseigne.

Christen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table et grogna. Les chasseurs ennemis prenaient du large sur les flancs et accueillaient leurs Knightmares dans leurs formations.

Brusquement, les alarmes se mirent à sonner sur toute la passerelle.

- Le centre tactique a enregistré des signatures radioactives ! S'exclama un enseigne.

Christen grimaça outre les dégâts qu'elle occasionneraient, les radiations interféreraient avec les commandes des appareils les plus légers, sans parler de leur pilotes malgré les comprimés d'hyperiode que prenaient les soldats.

-Localisez les têtes nucléaires adverses et donnez-leur la priorité maximale d'interception pour nos anti-missiles ! Continuez sur le cap préétabli, puis augmentez les écarts entre les vaisseaux de 80 klicks dès que les vagues de têtes à plasma seront passées.

En augmentant au dernier moment la distance entre les appareils, il espérait répartir un peu mieux les explosions et permettre à ceux qui ne subiraient pas une frappe directe de ne pas trop souffrir des dégâts collatéraux.

L'espace s'illuminait autour d'eux comme un feu d'artifice silencieux, excepté le fait que chaque explosion signifiait qu'un des leurs était tombé. Avec près de 11 ans d'armée derrière lui Nelson s'estimait en droit de juger si leur chef d'escadrille était ou non un bon pilote. La réponse en l'occurence était sans aucun doute possible un putain de bon pilote. Les rumeurs disaient vrai, à son sujet, elle les guidait à travers la pluie projectiles ennemis comme si elle connaissait précisément leurs trajectoires, certains étaient passés si près qu'il aurait pu lire leur numéro de série. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que s'ils survivaient à cette traversée, il leur faudrait encore livrer bataille.

Impuissant Christen voyait ses hommes se faire descendre comme au champ de tir, le dernier rapport indiquait que le _Montjoie_, s'était fait éventrer par une ogive, emportant avec lui plusieurs centaines de membres d'équipages. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était que des têtes tactiques, et non pas de monstrueuses têtes nucléaires stratégiques, leurs dégâts n'en restaient pas moins abominables à l'échelle d'un vaisseau spatial. Surtout les petits vaisseaux, dont l'intégrité de la coque était tout ce qui séparait son équipage d'une mort atroce dans l'espace, due à la décompression, au manque d'air ou encore aux doses mortelles de radiations dues à l'explosion.

Jill essuya machinalement le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa narine en essayant d'ignorer la migraine qu'elle sentait venir. LL l'avait mise en garde contre l'utilisation abusive du geass, mais si elle et ses hommes comptaient survivre elle n'aurait peut-être pas le choix. Tout autour d'elle la bataille faisait rage, et les vaisseaux qui avaient survécus aux salves impériales étaient enfin arrivés à portée de tir.

Sur sa gauche, une corvette fut soudain engloutie dans orage de feu, sa silhouette se découpant nettement sur le fond de lumière blanche pendant un instant avant de commencer à se morceler, se tordre puis éclater ne laissant que des débris flottant dans l'esapace. Une seule corvette emportait au minimum cent cinquante personnes. Deux cent s'il y avait une garnison de soldats pour repousser un éventuel abordage.

-Archer! la voix du chef de vol résonna dans son cockpit. Quelles sont vos pertes ?

-J'ai perdu cinq hommes

-Seulement ? C'est la première bonne nouvelle depuis le début de ce merdier. Leur chasse tente un mouvement de tenaille, ils veulent sûrement profiter de l'état de nos boucliers pour nous submerger l'amiral veut chaque canon à plasma disponible pointé sur l'ennemi. Votre rôle est de tenir nos flancs, ne les laissez pas s'approcher.

- Compris.

- Je vous dis merde Archer. _Hardi_, terminé.

Les destroyers se repliaient à l'arrière de la formation ennemie, laissant les croiseurs resserrer les rangs pour former la « mâchoire » Une formation impériale classique, mais efficace.; elle mettait les croiseurs en rang dégressifs pour dégager leurs angles de tirs. Les cuirassés impériaux se glissaient quand à eux entre les croiseurs, prêts à délivrer la mort par leurs monstrueuses batteries.

Christen fronça les sourcils.. Les cuirassés étaient des vaisseaux extrêmement puissants et résistants, mais aussi horriblement chers à construire et à entretenir. En comparaison, la perte de deux ou trois croiseurs était presque préférable à celle d'un seul cuirassé. Et on perdait généralement tellement de plumes à se débarrasser de deux ou trois croiseurs, que le cuirassé n'avait plus qu'à vous achever.

- Préparez-vous à virer de trente degrés sur bâbord, adoptez la formation du mur de Bechel, ordonna froidement Christen.

Son ordre fut relayé et la flotte commença à incurver sa trajectoire. Il allait profiter de son mouvement pour passer en biais de la formation impériale, ce qui diminuerait l'efficacité de la formation adverse, en lui offrant une plus petite cible et augmenterait ainsi le nombre de batteries qu'il pourrait tourner vers l'ennemi. L'amiral Bechel avait mis au point cette technique à peine dix ans plus tôt, lors du dernier mouvement expansionniste de l'Imperium. Il avait découvert que pris légèrement de biais, les vaisseaux impériaux avaient une puissance moindre que sur les flancs ou de face. C'était depuis devenu la doctrine principale en cas d'assaut sur des vaisseaux impériaux. L'amiral en question avait hélas payé cette découverte de sa vie, et la planète qu'il protégeait était tombée peu après lui.

_Mais cette fois la situation est différente. Bechel n'avait qu'un seul cuirassé et il en affrontait cinq avec leurs vaisseaux d'escorte. Moi, j'ai autant de cuirassés que mon adversaire._

Jill emmena ses Knightmares sur le flanc de la flotte et n'eut plus besoin de scanners pour voir le nuage d'engins ennemis en approche.

_Dire qu'ils sont le même nombre sur notre autre flanc._

Elle n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais ce déploiement de force était impressionnant. Les formations de vol des impériaux étaient clairement établie, comme pour une parade. Mais elles viraient néanmoins avec grâce et élégance dans leur approche. Le chef de vol d'en face connaissait clairement son affaire.

- Ici Archer, dispersez-vous. Chacun avec son ailier et essayez d'attirer leur feu.

Une série de confirmations retenti dans son casque et elle vira sur l'aile à la rencontre des knightmares ennemis. Aussitôt, deux couples de _Centurions_ se déroutèrent vers elle.

Jill grimaça. L'ennemi avait relégué ses vieux _Hoplites_ à la casse cinq ans plus tôt. Et la série _Hoplite_ était déjà supérieur d'une génération à son _Haubert_.

_On va vraiment avoir du mal_, songea-t-elle en braquant la mitrailleuse à impulsion de son Knightmare.

Les canons rortatifs prirent vie et crachèrent leur grêle mortelle. Les engins ennemis se dispersèrent pour éviter le tir soutenu. Elle sélectionna le plus lent et le prit en chasse. Son adversaire tenta de l'abbatre avec son canon à plasma, mais ses réactions étaient trop lente pour toucher Jill. Elle avait l'expérience de centaines de combats contre des pirates et d'escarmouches aux frontières Impériales. Un jeune bleu tout frais émoulu de l'académie de pilotage Impériale n'avait pas la moindre chance contre elle. Elle l'expédia de vie à trépas sans plus d'arrière pensée en le poignardant de sa lame MVS. L'appareil ennemi explosa quelques secondes plus tard. Jill était déjà à la recherche de sa prochaine cible.

_Pas le temps de faire dans l'élégance ou le sentiment. Il faut en éliminer le plus possible le plus rapidement possible si on veut survivre._

Son ordinateur tinta pour l'avertir du vérouillage et elle largua sa première volée de leurres pour éviter une paire de missiles lancés par un chasseur adverse. Enchaînant avec une vrille à vous retourner l'estomac, elle repéra le chasseur Impérial qui la coursait, ses armes de flancs vomissant les projectiles de ses propres mitrailleuses à impulsions.

_Même armes, mais pas le même degré de compétence._

Elle écarta son appareil de la trajectoire ennemi et le cribla tandis que celui-ci la dépassait. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir fleurir des fleurs écarlates contre la vitre quand les projectiles à haute vélocités traversèrent le cockpit, déchiquetant littéralement le pilote dans son siège. L'engin explosa un peu plus loin.

Jill profita du répit pour consulter son écran. Elle gémit de dégoût. Les impériaux étaient trop nombreux et n'hésitaient pas à sauter à plusieurs sur un seul appareil de la Ligue, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance. Elle perdait ses hommes bien plus vite qu'elle n'arrivait à eliminer ses adversaires. Ignorant l'étau qui lui compressait le crâne elle invoca à nouveau son geass et écrasant les commandes d'accélération de son appareil et se jeta en plein cœur de la mêlée.

- L'ennemi approche en Mur de Bechel, annonça posément l'officier en charge de la coordination.

- Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'ils nous présentent leur culs avec une pancarte "tirez les premier" ? Commenta le colonel du SRCE d'un ton distrait.

Marcus lui adressa un regard d'avertissement, mais le colonel était en train d'étudier un quelconque rapport sur sa tablette de données. Marcus eu envie de soupirer, mais l'officier du SRCE faisait son travail, il n'avait probablement même pas réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Faites virer la formation selon le schéma Sigma, se contenta de dire Marcus.

L'ordre fut relayé avec une vitesse et une précision des plus satisfaisante et toute la flotte vira.

_Le Mur de Bechel n'est utile que quand on l'utilise à très courte portée et que la place pour manœuvrer est réduite Christen… Ça fait longtemps que nos stratèges ont trouvé la parade._

- Arrivée à portée de feu dans six… cinq… commença à décompter un enseigne depuis son pupitre.

Marcus regarda la table tactique. Il avait donné ses ordres bien avant et ses cannoniers savaient parfaitement quoi faire.

- Un… Engagement ! Annonça l'enseigne en se raidissant.

Les batteries de toute la flotte tonnèrent de conserve, faisant pleuvoir une pluie de plasma surchauffé blanc-bleu qui se jeta avec voracité contre les flancs adverses.

La Ligue riposta presque simultanément et l'espace s'illumina tandis que les flancs des vaisseaux de guerre vomissaient des torrents de lumière blanche-rouge en fusion. Le ballet confus de la mort venait de commencer et déjà, celle-ci était occupée à faucher de toute part.

Les boucliers se colorèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre sous le feu adverse, repassant dans le spectre visible alors que les générateurs luttaient pour dissiper les surcharges énergétiques. Les canons se trouvaient soudain illuminés par les milliers d'étoiles plasmiques qui filaient en silence s'écraser contre les protection de l'adversaire. Et ils tonnaient, sans discontinuer, des milliers d'hommes luttant pour les alimenter en énergie, contrôlant leur alignement à chaque seconde, changeant les cartouches de gel de refroidissement que les culasses éjectaient comme les douilles des obusier de l'ancienne Terre.

Puis, dans un ultime scintillement lumineux, les boucliers s'effondrèrent sous la surcharge, leurs générateurs explosant dans les salles des machines, les flancs éclataient sous les impacts multiples, des sections entirères finissaient en particules surchauffées, dispersées dans l'espace par la fuite de l'atmosphère. Hommes, matériel, tout était emporté. Les plus chanceux disparaissaient dans l'ultime lumière d'une fleur de plasma, les plus malchanceux souffraient encore de leurs brûlures quand ils réalisaient qu'ils entaient emportés vers le vide condamnés à une mort lente et horriblement douloureuse.

L'officier d'avaries se mit rapidement à cracher ses instructions à ses équipes de secours à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Et Marcus songea qu'il était sans doute le moins occupé de la flotte, vu la position particulièrement bien habritée de l'_Impitoyable_.

_Je hais les duels d'artillerie._

Jill épongea la sueur et le sang qui maculaient son visage d'un revers de main avant d'écraser à nouveau ses commandes pour lancer son Knightmare dans un tonneau désespéré.

_La situation est intenable ! Il faut qu'on se regroupe !_

- Ici Archer, regroupez-vous au point Delta Deux !

- Bien reç… CRRRCHHII.

_NON PAS ENCORE !_

Jill consultat son écran, mais la cruelle confirmation ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Elle venait de perdre encore un pilote supplémentaire. Ce qui ramenait son escadron à quatre Knightmares sur les douze d'origine. Le pire était que son escadron était celui qui s'en sortait _le mieux_ !

Un chasseur de la Ligue, ses moteurs en flammes, passa devant le cockpit de la pilote et tenta de se suicider utilement en fonçant sur un croiseur ennemi. Mais une bordée de plasma le faucha avant qu'il n'atteigne son but.

Son ordinateur l'informa posément que l'escadron des Croix-Rouges n'existait plus, son dernier chasseur, l'ailier du chef d'escadron en l'occurrence, ayant disparu de ses scanners. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que de pousser un juron, quand un projectile à plasma arracha une partie du blindage de son bras gauche.

Elle s'était laissée distraire et avait été prise en traître par un Knightmare ennemi qui devait penser tomber sur une cible facile.

Aussitôt, elle fit un écart et chargea, prenant son adversaire par surprise. Jill lui planta sa lame MVS à travers le cockpit, clouant définitivement l'Impérial à ses commandes.

Un autre appareil surgit sur le côté et Jill voulut se tourner pour faire face, mais elle brisa sa lame dans son élan et poussa un affreux juron en le réalisant. La lance énergétique de l'appareil ennemi visait son torse, mais elle l'évita et planta son tronçon d'épée inutile dans l'articulation du coude de son adversaire. Les vérins à pression de l'armure Impériale se relâchèrent et Jill s'empara de sa lance. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle le transperçait, le champs énergétique autour de l'arme ouvrant son blindage comme du papier.

La jeune fille haleta. La bataille était en train de virer au chaos complet et elle réagissait désormais plus par réflexe que par réflexion.

Une secousse ébranla son appareil et elle se tourna pour voir un fauteuil et une table de conférence passer dans son champ de vision. Un cadavre à moitié carbonisé et éclaté par la déprésurisation de sa combinaison vint donner de la tête contre son cockpit. Il portait les barettes d'un lieutenant de vaisseau et elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un impérial. Elle tourna son appareil et réalis qu'elle était dans un champ de débris laissé par une frégate impériale qu'une bordée avait tranchées en deux dans sa longueur. Un nuage de cadavres la cerna presque aussitôt et elle réalisa avec horreur que certains bougeaient encore, toujours vivants dans leurs combinaisons intactes, mais incapables de faire autre chose que de dériver vers la zone d'échange de feux entres les monstres d'aciers qui continuaient de s'étriper mutuellements.

- Amiral ? Questionna la voix de l'enseigne des communication.

Marcus serra les mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil tandis que son cuirassé tremblait pour la enième fois sous un nouvel impact de plasma. Les officiers généraux se tenaient désormais au projecteur holo tactique pour éviter de finir sur le derrière.

- Envoyez le signal maintenant ! Recommença l'amiral. Nous n'aurons plus de meilleure chance d'exécuter _Nasse _!

- Bien Amiral, répondit l'enseigne en exécutant ses ordres.

- Amiral Christen ! S'exclama le responsable des communications dont les yeux venaient de s'agrandir.

- Quoi ? Hurla l'amiral d'un ton agacé depuis le milieu du pont en se cramponnant à la barre en cuivre à côté de sa table d'affichage. Voyez pas qu'on est occupés ?

- Amiral, ils viennent de commettre une faute ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir. Quelqu'un vient de dénoncer sur un canal non crypté la position d'Antonius !

- QUOI ?

Christen n'en revenait pas. S'ils savaient où était l'amiral adverse, il pouvait encore gagner en tranchant la tête du serpent.

- Transmettez-moi ce message ! Beugla-t-il en se tournant pour pianoter sur sa console d'une main.

Une voix déformée par les parasites retenti sur la passerelle.

- … épète, protégez l'_Impitoyable_ ! Si l'Amiral Antonius se fait…

Les yeux de Christen s'illuminèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.

_Je t'ai trouvé bâtard !_

- Localisez-moi l'_Impitoyable_ ! Ordonna-t-il.

Une nouvelle secousse fit tressauter la passerelle, mais Christen n'y prêta même pas attention.

_Je le tiens ! Il vas payer !_

- On le tiens ! S'exclama soudain son responsable de détection en affichant un rond jaune autour d'un des triangle rouge adverses.

_Et en plus nous sommes parmis les mieux placés. Merci mon Dieu, il y a une justice dans ce monde._

- Signalez au _Templier_ et au _Bastion_ de nous suivre et de concentrer leur feu sur les croiseurs qui protègent l'_Impitoyable_ ! Ordonna Christen.

_Cette fois tu es fait Antonius ! À trois cuirassés contre un, tu ne feras pas le poids !_


End file.
